


A Better Mousetrap

by Lhiannon27



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhiannon27/pseuds/Lhiannon27
Summary: Years in the future the Spéir and the Seireitei are connected once more. The Fomhóraigh, more concerning than hollows or evenArrancar, are aware of a breach into their plane and prepared to go to war with the Spéir the Seireitei and every other spirit world they encounter.Continuation ofThe Mice Will Play





	1. A Mother's Musings {introduction}

I couldn’t recall what brought the name to mind as Eadbhárd engaged in another lesson with my twin sons, Sirideán and Maedóc. While not supervising nor actively participating, Eadbhárd specifically asked me to watch them as he taught. Thus far, neither had any inkling toward spiorad chomhrac but the fuinneamh anam emanating from them both continued to grow with them. But something caused the name Szayelapporo Granz to bubble to the surface of my mind. 

How many years had it been now? I had to stop and think. Twenty-three. Twenty-three years since I’d rid myself of the product of his insanity. Twenty-three years since that event caused the Seireitei to be sealed from the Spéir forever. An Comhairle specifically instructed me to seal it. Proof to them I truly was no longer under its influence nor the influence of anyone in the Seireitei. I would have sealed the passage through anyway. While the most likely scenario, at the time Aizen’s defeat wasn’t assured. If I’d been concerned of the ramifications of Mayuri Kurotsuchi entering the Spéir, I was terrified of what Szayel would have done in searching for his creation. And what came next was even more fearsome. I shuddered to imagine what we would have faced had the Seireitei fallen to Ywach and his Sternritter. Sealing the gateway was the only option. 

I smiled to myself. Ruadhán was twenty-two and a spectacular young man even without my maternal bias. Though many impatient and questioning ones, he never spoke an unkind word. He’d dedicated himself wholly to his education both in books and hard study with Eadbhárd and with combat techniques from Tiarrh, Mairead, Eighneachan, and Nóirín. Not surprising, his spiorad chomhrac was formidable. Fortunately, he had Tiarrh to guide him through wielding and mastering something so raw and intense. He would most likely become the first non-hereditary Rófhéinní the Speir had seen. 

He’d grown as tall as his father, and resembled him in stature and appearance. He’d taken from his late teens to keeping the orange of his hair much shorter than the crimson; about the time the twins were born. Being sixteen years older he doted on them even more than he had Ragnhailt. I couldn’t fault him for that as he was only six when she was born. 

All she wanted to do was follow in her brother’s footsteps. She convinced herself everything he could do she could as well. She’d grown a few inches taller than I and her hair was a perfect blending of mine and Tiarrh’s, a nearly glowing auburn. She was so beautiful, charming people from infancy with eyes as deeply green as her father’s. I was told constantly she resembled me but I never saw it. Her determination, surely, I’d admit to. At sixteen she was already nearing dara scaoileadh with her spiorad chomhrac. More than once I’d heard whispers of her stepping in as An Roghnaithe when I could no longer meet the duties of the position, but I dispelled them every time. One child groomed into a hereditary position was enough. And even if it did one day occur I refused to force her into the constant, strenuous training I had. I wanted her free to pursue what she desired and not what others had chosen for her.  


She was ten when the twins were born and took that cue from Ruadhán as well, spending as much time with them as she could between lessons and training. She was the first to call them cúpla scáthánaithe, mirrored twins. For while Sirideán and Maedóc were identical they were a mirrored image of the other. They were an odd, but exact combining of Tiarrh and myself. Each had hair split down the middle that was light brown on one side and flaming copper on the other; Sirideán’s was orange on the left and Maedóc’s was on the right. Each sported one amber and one green eye; Sirideán’s was amber on the left and Maedóc’s on the right. Neither showed any interest at all in combat and unlike their older siblings had not even a hint nor a ripple of fuinneamh anam reaching out to a spiorad chomhrac. But their overall fuinneamh was just as intense.  


They seemed almost preoccupied, even before they could walk, with caring for others, things. Their demeanor towards their playthings and other children was – compassion wasn’t strong enough a word. When it came to interacting with each other, they were completely inseparable. They did nothing independently. That’s why I’d been asked to sit in on their lessons lately, for Eadbhárd or myself to notice anything that would lead to a purpose, and focus for their growing power. 

I returned my attention to them briefly. As Eadbhárd was lecturing of healing herbs, I let my mind start wandering again. A sudden skin crawling silence re-focused me upon them. 

Both precious little faces were staring straight at me. “Mother what is that?” they asked in unison.  


I was about to question them about the current lesson when I felt it. I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. I met their gaze when I opened them, then trailed to Eadbhárd’s face.  


“That, my loves, is reiatsu,” I replied. “Remember how I explained to you how sometimes Ruadhán feels a little different to you?” 

I stood and nodded at Eadbhárd as I moved to the door. He returned the nod as I took off. Once again, the impossible happened. A Shinigami had somehow broken my seal and breached the Spéir. 

Ruadhán and Tiarrh both were already at the archway when I arrived. A young woman in a shihakushō with a topknot of crimson hair stood just inside. Ruadhán had unsheathed but had not activated his spiorad chomhrac. Tiarrh just had a firm hand upon his. A barrage of questions was flying out of her mouth as I joined them. This had not been her chosen destination and she had no idea where she was or who we were. I, however, didn’t have the luxury of unawareness. I knew precisely who this was.  


Right as I was about to speak to that, the gateway shimmered again and another stepped out. Though it shouldn’t have it caught me off guard. While he didn’t seem to have aged exactly, he looked older. His hair no longer bound at the top of his head but draped in a long braid across his shoulder. Renji Abarai and his daughter had broken though my seal and I had no idea how. He tried quieting her questions to no avail. He stared at all of us for a few moments, and I thought he might recognize us, but unfortunately that’s the moment Ragnhailt arrived. She had her spiorad chomhrac active, and that’s all it took. Renji had Zabimaru in hand and in shikai before I could blink. Tiarrh and Ruadhán responded in kind. This, of course, caused the girl to release her zanpakuto as well. 

The concentration and mixture of fuinneamh anam and reiatsu was overpowering. I took ainne in hand with extreme hesitance. Right as I called her into chéad eisiúint, the gateway shimmered again. Some unseen, unidentified energy hit me and I started to collapse. There was a bright, blinding flash and everything went dark.


	2. Onerous Restoration

When I opened my eyes, Tiarrh was hovering over me. His expression seemed more exasperated than worried, which I found odd. I tried to sit up and discovered my entire body felt like lead. “What the hell happened?” I asked him. 

“Don’t know,” came his glib reply. “I was more focused upon the where than the why. From what you’ve told me, we’re…”

“Under the leibide shoten!” I snarled, looking around. “Where’s Ruadhán?” 

Tiarrh sighed before responding. “Once he believed none of us was truly in danger he and the girl took off. Seems they both had some energy to burn. Not sure I even recall what it was like to be that young.” He chuckled a little, but I found nothing amusing about this at all. 

“Tiarrh, how have you not…. you don’t understand. We have to keep him away from her. That girl…”

“That girl,” a voice bellowed, cutting me off, “is my daughter!” Renji. He came stalking up to us outwardly expressing the annoyance I was feeling. 

Now I sighed. “I know Ichika is your daughter, Renji. But there are things that…” 

“And just who the hell are you?! That’s not how you address….”

I met his gaze full on. “Renji Abarai, Vice-Captain Division Six, of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads, married to Rukia Kuchiki, now Captain of Division Thirteen, and father to Ichika.”

His expression changed from annoyance to near anger and his hand moved to Zabimaru’s hilt. Tiarrh stood fully prepared to meet any action Renji took. GAH! Why couldn’t I move? I didn’t need defending.  


“I don’t think there’s any need for that,” came a chipper, nasally voice out of nowhere. 

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth. “Kisuke fucking Urahara!” 

I was about to start yelling at him demanding to know what was going on and why he’d brought us all here. I didn’t have to. Renji was doing it for me. In typical Urahara fashion he just stood there not reacting to the bluster at all. The last query to fly from Renji’s mouth, who were we and how did Kisuke know us, he _did_ answer. “That’s a fairly complicated answer.” 

I released another sigh, this one nothing but exasperation. Kisuke approached me and squatted in front of me. “I thought this might happen,” he said poking at my right arm. “It’s been so long, even in here you’re too close to the living world.” 

Of course! When the hollow was removed, I knew then I would never be able to traverse the human world again. This close, my body was stiffening, becoming immobile. I no longer had a hard, physical form. A gigai might not be out of the question, but I truly didn’t require one and like the one he put Ishhin Kurosaki in, Kiskue would have to construct it specifically for me. I nodded at him showing I understood. “Now quit deflecting!” I snapped. I moved my eyes toward Renji then back to Kisuke. “Why? Why now?” 

“Like I said, it’s complicated,” was his reply as he stood. 

“I had the gateway sealed, Kisuke! I’m the one who sealed it!” I added. “What just happened is impossible.” 

He released an almost derisive snort. “Improbable, certainly. Incalculably improbable, but not impossible.” 

I brought my fingers to my eyes and rubbed hard. I was about to ask that he elaborate, when Renji started in again, much more forcefully wanting to know who we were and why we were here. I could just respond and give him our titles, but that couldn’t properly explain. I had a thought, and it was foolishly impulsive, but would save time and words. Part of me screamed that I shouldn’t even consider it, but the rest… I didn’t know I was pregnant when I left him and begged Kisuke to remove every trace of myself and the Spéir from his memory. I never wanted to keep our son from him, but I had no choice about preventing an intrusion from the seireitei. I took a deep breath and tried to quiet my heartbeat which was now pounding into my throat. 

“Kisuke,” my voice cracked as I spoke. He turned and looked down at me. “I know you. I know you put in a failsafe.” I looked straight into Renji’s eyes. He was still glaring. “Restore him.” 

Then it was Tiarrh’s time to interject. Asking me what I was thinking, and was I sure of that course of action. I could hear in his voice most of it was uncertainty. He was Ruadhán’s father in all but blood. While we never kept anything about Renji from Ruadhán, we knew the two would never meet. That was about to change. And surely, he had to have realized Ichika was his half-sister. I knew Tiarrh too well. He was thinking what the reaching effects of this would be. After all, Ruadhán was twenty-two, and while he still had maturing to do, he was still a grown man making decisions for himself now. 

Urahara remained as a spectator, simply absorbing what was being said around him. Even when Renji began questioning him once more about what I’d meant. Eventually the raised voices drew Ruadhán and Ichika back to us. They too were left as spectators. I did note they’d been sparring as they were both dirty, sweating, and each sported minor abrasions. I wondered if they’d realized? Ruadhán was ridiculously clever. He began scrutinizing Renji and for the first time I found myself unable to read my son’s expression. 

Finally, Kisuke decided to bring an end to all the debating. “Well, this wouldn’t have been my first choice,” he said to no one and anyone at once. “Just more mayhem to deal with.” He moved his hat to the back of his head so his eyes were visible and he captured Renji in his stare. “Pineapple.” 

Renji stood unmoving for a moment and then his expression changed to confusion and he blinked many times. His head turned and his eyes found me and I could not avert my gaze. “Ciani!” It was spoken in a whisper but came to my ears in a shout. Before anyone could do or say anything else he was on his knees before me, gathering me into his arms. His lips met mine soon after. Tiarrh grumbled. Ruadhán gasped slightly. Ichika actually cried out, “Otosama?!” 

Abruptly he broke the kiss, and I assumed realized what he was doing. He blinked a few more times and then bolted to his feet. He paced a few steps in front of me and then another storm of questions hit. I did my best to answer them. I had twenty-two years to assimilate what happened between us. He’d just been given moments. 

If I could have I would have stood, but I held my hand out to Ruadhán. He walked over to me still silent. He was glowering. He did not take my hand. “And there’s more.” Renji stopped before me. I swallowed the tears I felt forming. The two of them were exactly the same height, and the two pair of eyes staring, examining one another were identical in color. I managed to hook my fingers onto Renji’s hand. “Renji, this is Ruadhán, our son.” 

Ruadhán’s fuinneamh shuddered, and I became aware of his reiatsu as well, but he didn’t move nor speak. Renji jerked his hand away shaking his head. “No. NO!” he shouted. “You weren’t. You…you would have… You would NOT have kept this from me!” 

Damn if I could only stand but my legs still wouldn’t allow it. “Abarai, it was that final moment, the last time I was in the seireitei. By the time I was aware, Tiarrh and I were wed and I’d put the seal in place.” 

He spun on his heels and moved where his face was mere inches from mine. “Not the _**only**_ seal you put in place, was it?!” he spat. 

“I had no choice,” I replied quietly. “They needed you there. Your attention, your focus, all of you had to be with the seireitei, the Gotei. One stray thought…” 

He grabbed my face, almost painfully, along the lower jaw within one of his hands. “The Blood War ended nearly eighteen years ago! And still you kept this from me!” 

I pulled my face away from him. “You married Rukia. Ichika came soon after. Who was I to interfere? To interject anything into your life at that point?” 

He growled and stalked a few steps away from me. “I don’t believe you! I won’t! I don’t know what sort of new catastrophe you and Urahara are plotting! It’s a lie!”

“Renji.” 

“No!”

“Abarai, please!”

“That is _**NOT**_ my son!” 

“Look at him!” I gestured toward Tiarrh. “Do you see anything of Tiarrh in him? Brown hair? Green eyes? No there is nothing. I’ve no reason to lie to you. Ruadhán is our son. Think for a moment and you’ll even understand his name.” 

He was shaking his head again. “No. You wouldn’t do this! You’re not that cruel!” His voice quieted to barely more than a whisper and he kept repeating the same words. 

Then the most unexpected thing transpired. I felt his reiatsu explode. Zabimaru was in his hand and unsealed in a blink. He screamed 'no' once more and I waited for the inevitable. Though they’d felt it too neither Ichika nor Tiarrh were close enough to respond, and I knew Kisuke wouldn’t. I thought Ruadhán still stupefied until I heard him speak the words faster than I imagined possible. “Shleamhnaigh agus scread léanmhar bheith umhal do dhuine namhaid.” Taibhse cluastuisceana nathair in hand and into dara scaoileadh before I could release a breath. The semi-skeletal, wispy, ghost like serpent was zig zagged in front of me, it’s neck frill was fully extended and it’s shriek so close to my head was painful, but it had the desired effect. Zabimaru was blocked completely and the power Ruadhán put into it, the sound was threatening to force Zabimaru’s segments into a state of incohesion. Once blocked, Ruadhán pressed inching Taibhse closer to Renji, until Zabi was re-sealed and sheathed. Taibhse’s head looked about at everyone, hissed at Renji and Ruadhán drew him back and sealed and sheathed him as well. 

Ruadhán stepped directly in front of Renji and stared him in the eyes. “If you ever, _**ever,**_ draw a blade on her again, I will kill you! I don’t care who you are!” He turned to look at me. “He was correct about one thing; it was a _lie!_ ”  


His words struck me like a wounding blow. I’d never been other than honest with him regarding Renji’s character. “Ru! That’s unfair and you know it,” I admonished. “He has to assimilate twenty-three years of what we’ve already lived though. That all we’ve faced is this is a sign of strength and not weakness. He would not have hurt me, I assure you.” I looked up at Renji whose face was nothing but bewilderment. 

Ruadhán released and exasperated ‘humph.’ “He held and aimed at blade at an unarmed opponent who could not defend herself. Despicable and dishonorable behavior!” 

Tiarrh strode over to him and placed his hands upon Ruadhán’s shoulders. “Ru, he does not know. It is as we’ve told you. He was sent back to his seireitei before your mother even arrived at the Well. He has no idea what happened to her. This is unexpected and awkward for all of us. Patience.”

Ruadhán shook his head and wandered off. Ichika followed after him assaulting him with no end of questions. Given the endurance he had with his other siblings, I had no doubt this would be any different. He’d grumble then acquiesce. 

“What did you mean ‘what happened to her’?” Renji asked addressing Tiarrh. 

So Tiarrh explained everything that happened after Renji was sent back to the shoten all those years ago. Now he would understand why I hadn’t moved at all. I wasn’t trying to be dismissive or rude. I simply could not. I’d almost forgotten just how altered I was after being nearly disassembled in the Well, until being made to come here. Picked apart and put back together a second time. He also disclosed that while I was not joined with the Well, being in it for so long gave me access to knowledge I’ not otherwise have, such as the result of the battle with Aizen and the events of the Blood War and after, which is why I opted asking Kisuke to erase Renji’s memory and seal the Spéir gateway. 

Renji was quiet a long time after Tiarrh was done. I had to assume to absorb everything he’d been told and seen. It was asking an awful lot of him to accept without suffering a complete break. As I said to Ruadhán it was a testament to Renji’s strength that he hadn’t. Then again, with all he’d been through from that first moment he encountered Ichigo, he had to have developed a propensity for coping with bizarre, unexpected situations. Suddenly he knelt and bowed in front of me in full dogeza. The tears I’d been fighting were no longer containable. 

“Renji Abarai, ceann onórach, there is nothing to be forgiven.” I rested my hand upon his head. “If anything, it is I who should be prostrate before you. I did what I thought was the most reasonable option at the time. It seemed only rational to have Kisuke wash me away.”

Renji’s head crept up and he still looked troubled. “I remember now, though I’ve not thought of them in ages, dreams from so many years ago, hair that glowed like copper on fire. I never understood them and kept having to dismiss them there was so much…”

I nodded. “Kisuke’s words once I assured him of my choice were ‘You will forever become as a dream to him and no more.’ So that’s what I became.” 

“No one ever mentioned you or us to me. Not even hints.”  


“Well, I have to take some responsibility in that,” Urahara interjected. “Like throwing a stone into water Luighseach’s arrival in the seireitei sent out countless ripples. Not only did I need to mask the stone’s impact with the water but the ripples as well. Being rushed it wasn’t my best work.” 

“Like that time everyone forgot Rukia?” Renji added. 

“Exactly like that but without all the goo,” Kisuke said with a smile. It took me a moment to realize what they were referencing but once I did, yes, the comparison was precise. 

Now that the tornadic activity had abated I felt it was time to press Kisuke as to why we’d all been brought to his pocket dimension. And not only why but how. He expressed that other than wrenching all of us from the Spéir he was not responsible. I was the last individual to re-program the senkaimon and it defaulted to the previous two locations I used; the pocket dimension under the shoten, (Of course he didn’t totally dismantle it. Even with his sentence commuted he was still rogue and with Captain Commander Yamamoto gone he had no one to answer to.) and the Spéir. 

“I came down here because it activated on its own,” Kisuke stated flatly. “When the Abarais popped through, unknowing and totally unaware, I had a feeling I knew where they were going. What was interesting, however, was the visage that flashed by. It wasn’t at all your Spéir. It was an island, thriving but dark, a dock with a couple of unpleasant looking warships moored.” 

My eyes shot open and I felt my blood turn to ice. No! He promised. Not easily would he swear an oath for anyone or anything. 

“Open the senkaimon,” I said through clenched teeth. I gathered my fuinneamh and forced my body to stand. 

Kisuke popped off a few sentences about not being sure about what he’d seen. That he wasn’t sure I had the best idea. Maybe I should stay and allow him to find a way to give me more freedom of movement. It only caused my anger to grow. 

“Open the diabhalta senkaimon!” I shouted. With the force of fuinneamh behind my words a ripple like a gust of wind shot outward from me. “I’m going to _**kill**_ him!”


	3. The Curtain Opens

“Now I don’t think there’s any reason to be hasty,” Kisuke stated. 

I growled. “Hasty?! Do you have any idea what he’s done?! I’m not asking permission nor help! I’ll bloody do it myself if I have to!” 

Tiarrh approached me and wrapped and arm around my shoulders trying to soothe my temper. That wasn’t going to work. I shrugged him off. 

Renji stepped in between Kisuke and I. “I have no idea what this is all about, but we need to get back and report that the senkaimon is – is malfunctioning.” 

Urahara sighed. Never understood why he felt he had to pretend, to put up such unnecessary pretenses that events weren’t proceeding exactly as he wanted them to. 

“Fine. I’ll do it. Not like I could stop all of you.” The tone in his voice when he spoke, only confirmed my suspicion. There was no genuine hesitance in his words. 

Walking over to the damn thing was difficult and painful. Forcing my fuinneamh to move my body wasn’t taught in Chéad Aicme we didn’t need it. Knowing how shunpo worked all I had to do was apply the same principle and technique. I refused, however, to show outwardly I was hurting or struggling at all. The moment it was open I stepped through. 

Once in the Seireitei I paused just long enough to locate the reiryoku of two specific individuals then I took off. In a spirit realm once more I regained my freedom of movement and with the fuinneamh already surging using shunpo was like breathing. I waited for no one to accompany me, nor did I have any idea who had come through besides Renji and Ichika. 

As I set foot on Division One grounds I took ainneonach heagraí and whispered into chéad eisiúint. I didn’t want to but I did not want to argue with Lieutenant Ise and I certainly did not want to fight Vice-Captain Okikiba. I knew full well how much power I was releasing and that he’d be aware of me well before I reached the door. In fact, he probably knew what I was doing all along. With some effort and very carefully chosen and spoken words I was completely unfettered as pushed them open and stepped into the office of now Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku, and I immediately sealed and sheathed ainne. 

He was in the process of standing and walking around his desk. “Well if it isn’t our intruder from so long ago,” he stated lightly with a slight grin upon his face. He paused a moment as he looked over my shoulder and past me. “And I see you brought company. I wish I’d have known. I’d have had Sunakku waiting. Hey Nanao!” 

I didn’t turn to see who’d walked in behind me. I could feel it was Renji, Tiarrh and Ruadhán. And there was the sensation of several other reiryoku quickly approaching. None of them had any idea what I was about to say and I refused to have my resolve waiver in the slightest. This slight would not, could not, go unchallenged. The parameters, every definition of my position insisted upon it. 

“I Ciani Luighseach Síochánta, of the Taisech Comhlacht Síochánta, Dara Múinteoir of Chéad Aicme, An Roghnaithe to the Spéir, demand you present forthwith Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. For engaging in forbidden activities and high crimes against the Spéir, he is to be summarily executed.”


	4. Confrontation, Accusation, Incarceration

Renji crept up behind me. His head moved next to mine. “Ciani, what the hell are you saying?!” he whispered. 

I didn’t move my gaze from Kyoraku’s face. The slight smile had vanished. “Doesn’t _**that**_ darken the mood.” He returned to his desk. “Guess it can’t be helped.” He wrote something quickly on paper and once again called for Lieutenant Ise. 

She gaped at the paper a moment but shortly after a member of the riteitai arrived. He took the paper, then wordlessly he vanished. 

“What shall we do in the meantime?” Shunsui asked no one in particular. “I could use a drink.” He proceeded to produce a full sake set out of nowhere and filled the cups. He was the only one drinking. 

Tiarrh took up residence on the other side of me and asked a similar question to Renji. Sensing I wanted privacy Renji approached Kyoraku’s desk, I assumed to explain why he and Ichika were not where they were supposed to be. Tiarrh continued staring at me waiting for an answer. 

“Did you not hear Urahara?” I challenged. “What else would you have me do?” 

Tiarrh sighed. “Yes, I heard him, but what will this course of action solve?”  


“Ensuring that the focaeir never does anything like this again!”

He rolled and wiped at his eyes. “You’ve been unusually liberal with curse words today, mo grá.”

“Because I’m damn mad!” I raised my voice at that point and all heads turned toward me. I was too angry to be embarrassed. 

I noticed Ruadhán had gone over to Shunsui’s desk and was asking for a refill. “Ruadhán Abarai Síochánta, be aware that is not Íde’s meade. Sake in the Seireitei is – potent. I will be held responsible for your actions.” He glowered at me, but returned the empty cup to the desk. Hopefully he knew I’d spoken not to be an overprotective mother, but I’d presented myself as An Roghnaithe and after the demand I just made _**would**_ be held responsible for anything the three of us did from that moment forward. 

Shunsui, meanwhile, was cocking an eyebrow at Renji. Renji just shook his head. “It’s – complicated.” 

“Doesn’t seem all that complicated to me,” Kyoraku stated, smiling once more. “Unexpected, but not complicated. How about you show this young man around, Vice -Captain Abarai, while we deal with this unpleasantness?” It wasn’t a request, even though it sounded like one. 

Renji sighed heavily then stood gesturing for Ruadhán to accompany him, which he did with only mild hesitance. I moved and gently took Renji’s hand as he reached the door. “She’ll understand.” He nodded uncommittedly. 

After a few awkward moments of silence, Lieutenant Ise stepped in. “They’re here and waiting.” 

Captain Commander Kyoraku stood from his desk and walked to the door. “Shall we?” he asked, waiting for us to join him. We walked silently to the assembly hall. 

The Captains of the Gotei 13 all stood tall and still, just as they had the last time I was in this room. So many changes. So very much sacrificed to only have it risked once more. Shunsui walked to the head of the room and turned to face them. Tiarrh and I stood near the corner to his right. 

“Captain Kurotsuchi, you’ve been accused of a crime. Step forward.” Shunshui’s voice carried and reverberated clean and clear through the room. Yamamoto’s bellow was only somewhat more intimidating. I smiled inwardly; the old man would be proud. 

Mayuri did so and walked to the front of the room. “And what is it I’ve done this time?” enquired that raspy voice. “And who exactly has accused me?” 

I stepped forward not waiting for even a gesture from Kyoraku. “I do!” I looked him in the eyes. “I Ciani Luighseach Síochánta, of the Taisech Comhlacht Síochánta, Dara Múinteoir of Chéad Aicme, An Roghnaithe to the Spéir, do formally accuse you of breaking a blood oath, tampering with the functionality of the senkaimon and associated gates and passageways, and the high crime of intruding upon domhan dorcha faoi bhun and disturbing the Fomhóraigh in a land they willingly retreated to.” 

His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at me. He knew he could deny nothing. 

“How do you answer, Captain?” Kyoraku challenged. “Do not do so lightly. If guilty, extradition and acquiescence to their law would be justified and I’ve already been notified the sentence is immediate execution.” 

That drew some grumblings from the other Captains. While Mayuri was not particularly popular the Gotei was exceedingly stubborn about their way of doing things. His meddling with the senkaimon had broken one of their laws and they would want him judged by their law alone. What he’d done however, an affront to the Spéir, was far more serious. He’d opened the door for war.  


“But I did no such thing. I never once attempted to open the gateway into your precious Spéir,” he tried to explain. Excuses, deflection, I should have known.

“What you did was worse! You’ve awakened their interest in other dimensions! What the Espada and Aizen brought a stage play’s dress rehearsal by comparison. The near rubble the Seireitei and Souru Sosaeti was left in after the Blood War will be seen once more both here and in the Spéir and countless other spirit havens. They left of their own volition wearied of the activities of humans. They’re like bugs to them. And you willingly, in your insane pursuits reminded them.”

Mayuri wouldn’t look anywhere but at me. “So, jury and executioner, is it? I never suspected you had the temerity.” 

I darted forward and drew ainne from my side and held the tip at Mayuri’s throat. There were a few audible gasps at that. 

“Captain Commander allow me to…” Vice-Captain Okikiba.

“No. it’s fine,” came Kyoraku’s response. “I’ll let this play out – for now.”

“I will do it with the same delight you derived from each hair, blood, nail, and skin sample I provided you! Each and every question I answered! The same bliss when you made a blood oath upon my spinal fluid to never investigate the gateway again.” 

My next words caught in my throat as a horrible realization hit me. I pressed ainne further until I could see blood start to smear his masking. “By the gods that’s how you did it isn’t it?!” I demanded. “You used my genetic material to alter the senkaimon’s programming! You’re no different than Grantz!”

He grimaced so very slightly then and not because of my blade. 

“Using me to achieve your own selfish goals with no thought of the ramifications to me or anyone else!” 

I pushed ainne further and a pained sound quietly emanated from him. Unlike others he’d faced I knew precisely what few places on his body still expressed pain. Right then, the doors burst open. “Stop! Please! You can’t!” cried a tiny voice rampant with emotion. A body quickly stood in front of Mayuri’s. Nemuri Hachigou. 

I stood silent and still for what seemed like hours. Had this not been the exact reaction of Ruadhán when he thought Renji was going to genuinely attack me? This time she _**had**_ been his child. Could I kill him in front of her? I felt a tremor in my arm. No! No I would not show weakness here! The law was clear. This must be done. At that moment, a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my blade. Kyoraku. Sadly, I was still in his domain and the decision was ultimately his. As I’d invoked my position and title I would have to defer to his judgement. 

“Captain Kurotsuchi, you have openly admitted your guilt. You are to be remanded to a cell until a final adjudication is reached,” Shunsui stated with no emotion in his voice. 

I looked up at him to express my annoyance, but stepped back and replaced my sword. Soon after a small group of kanritai arrived to take Mayuri to his cell. Shunsui dismissed the other captains as this was now a matter for the Chūō Shijūroku which only upset me further. They would talk this to death for ages, and most likely completely disregard Spéir law in their decision-making process. Certainly, they would never condescend to allowing one of us to present firsthand testimony. Stupid 46! 

I withdrew to Tiarrh and Shunsui lingered. I asked them both if they minded if I left them for a short time. There was some place and someone I wanted to see. Tiarrh was hesitant but Shunsui was enthusiastic about the prospect of actually hosting. I smiled as I took off to Inuzuri. Tiarrh would not be sober upon my return.


	5. Memories and Ice Queen

Before I’d arrived at the sanctuary I was surprised. It had been expanded significantly. There were more buildings. The garden was larger. My heart swelled and I felt tears fall. I’d noted on my way from the Seireitei the South Rukongai appeared far less ragged than it had. Perhaps what I’d hoped was coming to pass; Souru Sosaeti was being given hope at last. I searched for his reiryoku. As expected he was in the original structure. I recognized a few faces as I approached. I smiled and waved. I didn’t want to be delayed. I crept up the stairs to the loft. He sat at a desk with his back to me and was so engaged in what he was writing he hadn’t noticed me in any way. He’d turned it into a medical clinic. I wiped my tears and inhaled and released a deep breath. 

“Third Seat Yamada!” I said firmly. 

Instead of the reaction I’d have seen decades ago, he didn’t jump. None of the papers scattered off his desk. He simply stood and turned around. When he did, his eyes grew wide and I found myself engulfed in a nearly suffocating hug. 

He held me at arm’s length for a moment and then he spoke, “After your letter I never thought I’d see you again! I didn’t understand but I promise I never once mentioned you to Vice-Captain Abarai again.”

I smiled at him. “It’s okay now, Hanataro. That’s been dealt with. I had Kisuke restore Renji’s memories.”

He sighed in relief. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you but why are you here?” 

“I came to kill Captain Kurotsuchi.”

He fell gaping at me slack jawed. He tried to mutter ‘why’ but was unsuccessful. I explained to him everything that happened regarding Mayuri. He didn’t seem surprised. Sad and disappointed but not surprised. I then continued to fill him in on what had happened since the night I’d left the letter for him. He interjected a few times to make congratulatory or statements of astonishment. He was particularly shocked to learn of Ruadhán. I told him, thus far everyone, of course, was. He then asked how Rukia had taken the news. I had to tell him I had not encountered her as yet, but Captain Commander Kyoraku had sent Renji out with our son to be introduced to the Seireitei. She definitely knew by now, only I had not yet spoken with her. 

Abruptly, voices started crying for Hanataro. Apparently, a woman was in labour and having a hard time of it. While I could have assisted, I knew he would have things well in hand. I hugged him once more then left him to the task. I returned to Shunsui’s office only to be told Ruadhán and Tiarrh had been taken to the Kuchiki Manor. That was an interesting turn of events. 

Arriving there I was met by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki himself, who I thanked properly and profusely for opening his home to us. 

“I’d be remiss in denying lodging to my niece’s brother and his family,” he stated as an explanation. “Rukia is in the courtyard and asked you be brought to her.” 

I nodded and bowed. A servant showed me the way. She sat alone on a stone bench seemingly deep in thought. I hated to disturb her. Plus, I had no idea what I could or should say. 

“I’m not going to bite,” she said loud enough for me to hear but she didn’t raise her head. 

I wandered over stood in front of her and bowed deeply. “Captain Kuchiki.” 

She chuckled. “Please, it’s Rukia. There’s nothing for you to be nervous about.” 

I sat beside her. “This is a conversation I never thought I’d have.” 

“I imagine not. Many things happened today no one would have thought of.”

I moved to my knees before her and begged her to forgive me for disrupting her family and household. I explained to her everything I had to Renji about the timing of my learning of my pregnancy and sealing the Spéir. I had not intended to ever hurt or anger any of them. 

She sighed and insisted I get back up and sit beside her, so I did. “Yes, he’s hurt and angry still,” she stated, “but he’ll heal. He’s learned through experience to absorb such things quickly. Besides, if we took our children as an example there would be no issue at all. Ichika is beside herself with the news of a brother. She can’t seem to speak one sentence without ‘nii’chan’ coming out of her mouth. Honestly, I don’t even know where they are right now. She caught up with them and dragged him away someplace. And your son seems to be handling this well himself.” 

“We never kept his parentage from him. But who he envisioned, knowing he would never meet him and what his actual impression is I do not know. He’s not spoken to me at all since the shoten. He’s clearly still hurt and angry too. He gets broody like Renji sometimes. Ruadhán‘s used to having siblings. He’s already sparred with Ichika and seemed to take her unrelenting questioning with the same patience he does with his other siblings.” 

Rukia laughed at that. It was a laugh that could lighten even the darkest topic sort of laugh.  
Right then Renji stepped into the courtyard. “What’s funny?” 

“Just talking about the kids,” Rukia replied. “Especially the headstrong spitfire I gave birth to.” 

“You should meet Ragnhailt,” I added. “She and Ichika are nearly the same age and quite a bit alike from what I gather.” 

Renji shook his head as he stepped next to Rukia. “This has got to be one of the most awkward moments I’ve experienced,” he said with a slight blush to his face. 

Rukia and I both looked at each other and exploded with laughter. Yes, this was awkward, as awkward as it was when Renji was in the Spéir with Tiarrh. But as the same time, she was right. Ruadhán and Ichika had taken to one another from the offset. I was sure now he’d known from the moment she stepped through the gateway who she was, and even if he hadn’t once Renji did surely then he’d become aware of his sister. I’d been afraid of conversing with Rukia for nothing. As I’d told Renji in Shunsui’s office, she’d understand and she did. To her it was just adding more extended family like Ichigo and the others. I was married to Tiarrh for all this time and posed no threat to her marriage to Renji or her family. 

Then it occurred to me. I looked up at Renji. “Where’s Tiarrh?” 

Renji averted his eyes and Rukia hid a giggle behind her hand. I sighed heavily. “What did Kyoraku do to my husband? Just how blasted drunk is he?” 

“I think it would be best for him to say when he wakes,” Renji replied. 

Almost as if it was rehearsed, Ichika came bounding into the courtyard with Ruadhán stalking behind her. He didn’t seem as surly as he had been. Rukia asked what sort of trouble she’d gotten her brother into. Ichika insisted none but that she’d taken Ruadhán to Inuzuri to show him where their father and Rukia had come from. Then she’d taken him on a step by step tour of what happened in the Seireitei since my departure. Rukia was correct, Ichika couldn’t keep ‘nii’chan’ from passing her lips. I just sat there smiling.  


Once she was finished with her tale Ruadhán dropped to one knee before me. “Tá mé máthair leithscéal.”  


I closed my eyes and let my hand move to his head giving a pass over the crimson hair. “There’s nothing to forgive. It was asking a lot of you too.” 

Fortunately, another overly emotional and potentially awkward moment was cut short by a servant announcing dinner. Rukia stood and she and Renji led us to the dining room. As we sat to eat I enjoyed the moment of contentment. Byakuya was somber but unusually talkative with strangers at his table. I was lamenting his absence when a peaked looking Tiarrh was led into the room. This was not the time or place to enquire about his drinking with Shunsui. With everyone at the table it was like a holiday meal. Though it remained at the back of my mind, no one mentioned Kurotsuchi or the Fomhóraigh or anything leading toward the impending calamity. I decided to accept this peaceful moment for what it was and worry myself with other things tomorrow.


	6. A Soured Moment

I was startled awake by the sound of snoring. Tiarrh. He never snored. I slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent giggling. I stood quietly and stepped away from the bed. I crept into the austere adjoining washroom, sliding the door open silently. The basin was full of fresh, tepid water and I used it quickly to wash my face. A pair of neatly folded shihakushō lay side by side next to the basin. I closed my eyes and sighed. I’d never once asked Tiarrh where he’d put my original one. I changed leaving my clothes from the Spéir laying near the basin. I turned to leave only to find standard, long sleeved Captain’s Haori, I’d somehow not noticed, hanging on the wall. I hesitated a moment before pulling the smaller one on, but I understood why they’d been placed here for us. I had, after all, fully invoked my title. At some point, probably their drunken conversation, Tiarrh’s was revealed as well. Pretentious, but now those who encountered us would understand we weren’t just some lunatic interlopers. It was lighter than I was expecting. I left the door to the washroom open hoping Tiarrh would notice when he woke. There were conversations I needed to have this morning. 

Wandering the empty hallways of the Kuchiki mansion I wondered if any of Yachiru’s tunnels still existed. I smiled. Bittersweet moment, it had to be, when Zaraki finally realized and accepted what she was. I thought, perhaps, I should pay him a visit. But later. 

I’d not gone too far from the room we’d been given when I heard yelling and grunts. I followed the sound and found myself in the courtyard once more. Ruadhán and Ichika were sparring again. This time Rukia and Renji had taken up positions next to them; Rukia with Ichika and Renji with Ruadhán. Not that Ruadhán required coaching but Renji had actual combat experience. Other than the few moments when Renji was in the Spéir neither Tiarrh nor myself had that to offer. Knowing what was waiting when training him, Tiarrh had focused upon swordsmanship so he would use the blade first and only use his spiorad chomhrac in legitimate battle.  


Taibhse cluastuisceana nathair (phantom aural serpent) was nearly as mighty and uncontrollable as Tiarrh’s laoch gan staonadh (unrelenting warrior), but refused to remain contained within. We’d had no choice from a much earlier age than we’d wanted to teach Ruadhán how to control and begin to master it. Like everything else about Ruadhán, taibhse cluastuisceana nathair was a blending of Renji and myself. It had taken on a serpentine form like Zabimaru, but utilized sound in a similar but more dangerous manner than my ainneonach heagraí (unwilling collaborator). It’s chéad eisiúint, dearmad tú féin agus oby dom (forget yourself and obey me) thus far could not be resisted. Ruadhán had disarmed both Tiarrh and myself without a blow ever being struck. Once activated his blade ceased to exist and a serpent like mist slipped and coiled all about him. It would then strike his opponent as a corporeal venomous snake and the hypnotic effect was instantaneous. 

Dara scaoileadh, shleamhnaigh agus scread léanmhar bheith umhal do dhuine namhaid (slither and scream our enemies into complete obedience) was horrifying. The control Ruadhán displayed when he released upon Renji was unimaginable. He’d put barely any of his fuinneamh into the presentation and was already starting to effect Zabimaru’s segments. When we first realized what the full auricular capabilities were, we could not allow him to continue training him with individuals. The first animals had simply exploded. The resulting gore was nauseating, and at first frightened him so much we had to stop training for a few weeks. Eventually he gained control and we trained sporadically at the slaughterhouses. He learned to collapse and burst internal organs, pulverize whole skeletal structures to jelly, as well as disrupt entire cardiac and neurological signals. He could still completely obliterate an opponent if he so chose. The enormity of that power weighed on him, he resented it at times. But like Tiarrh refused to not gain utter control of it. And that was how he began to learn to just nudge it into affecting other’s activated spiorad chomhrac. 

Currently neither of them had their weapons active and I sighed thankfully. It was like watching him with Ragnhailt. Ichika was just as headstrong. She was barely taller than Rukia but never let that be a disadvantage. She was focused, and intense, but with both her parents present I could tell she felt like she had something to prove. She overreached in a lunge and Ruadhán purposefully sent her into a tumble. He sheathed his sword. Holding a hand to her to help her stand, she slapped it away, but he still asked her what happened. No chiding, no gloating. It was like listening to Tiarrh when he trained me. He sincerely wanted her to understand what her error was so she wouldn’t make it again. She griped a moment through her bruised pride. But when she was totally honest and spoke her feelings, Rukia nodded. She took Ichika under her arm and walked off explaining to her the same things Tiarrh and I had repeatedly with all of ours; they had nothing to prove to anyone but themselves and to hell with everyone else. 

“Rukia calling her a spitfire was accurate,” I said as I stepped onto the grass. “She just needs to focus that intensity into discipline and she’s going to be one dangerous shinigami.” 

They both turned to look at me. Ruadhán’s eyes went wide in surprise. He’d never seen me in a shihakushō, which left me wondering why he’d not been given one as yet; perhaps he had and refused it. Renji blinked very slowly and a smile crept onto his face. I felt myself blushing at his obvious approval. Ridiculous! 

“Wasn’t my idea,” I explained. “It was waiting for me this morning. Though I can understand the significance, whoever’s decision it was.” 

Renji wouldn’t stop smiling. I felt my heart quicken. So alluring. Confronted with his existence once again I couldn’t deny I was still just as attracted to him as I’d been. It was a dangerous sensation. 

“It suits you,” he said. His tone earnestly complementary. 

“Where’s _father_?” Ruadhán asked me. 

I jerked my attention back to him. He knew! I could see it in his eyes. I saw the words have their intended effect on Renji as well whose eyes narrowed and he turned away. 

“Snoring the morning away when I left him,” I replied. “You are free to attempt to rouse him if you choose.” I wasn’t sure if anything with my son would ever be peaceful again. 

Oddly, he chose that mode of action. He nodded at me, excused himself from Renji and stalked back toward the mansion. 

I reached up and put my hand on Renji’s shoulder. “I am sorry, Abarai. He’s hurting too and I don’t know how to remedy this.”

His right hand came up to rest on mine. His long, dexterous fingers were cool. They wrapped around mine and pulled them to his lips where he held them there far too long. Like the night we said goodbye. I forced down a sob, biting my tongue between my teeth to do so. 

He turned to face me, his eyes somewhat glassy. “There’s so much I feel like I should say, but not sure there’s a point to it.” He was quiet for a moment. “’Abarai,’” he almost chuckled. He’d not released my hand. “This is just all so – unexpected – I...” he trailed off when another voice interrupted. 

“I need a word with Roghnaithe Luighseach, Vice-Captain.” Byakuya. He was using titles. This did not bode well. 

It took Renji a moment to respond. That’s when he realized he was still holding my hand. His eyes darted from our fingers to Byakuya’s face. The neutrality upon Captain Kuchiki’s was chilling. Renji dropped my hand immediately and excused himself. 

“I promised Rukia, in an apology years ago,” he began, then started waking with his hands clasped behind his back, I decided I should follow, “that I would never again put law before family. To the present, I have never been required to do so. My hospitality has limits. You will complete your dealings in the seireitei and leave.” 

“Captain Kuchiki you misinterpreted,” I started to explain but he cut me off. 

He pivoted and turned to stare at me full on, his haori bellowing slightly as he did so. He may as well have called Senbonzakura into shikai from the painful tingling I felt head to toe caught in that penetrating gaze. “I assume you are under the false impression Urahara’s tricks worked on me. I assure you they did not. I refused to tolerate such a thing again. 

“Allow me to make something perfectly clear to you. I was left to reassemble tattered threads back into a man because of you! I then had to see that man become my Vice-Captain once more. You were erased but a scar remained, I assure you. Now that wound is gaping anew. Only this time you bring with you a child, grown into a man, all without his awareness. We both know what kind of man Renji Abari is. Precisely what is it you mistakenly believe I misinterpreted from observing that exchange?” 

I mentally stuttered for a response. I wanted to scream at how wrong he was, but I knew I couldn’t. I’d seen Renji’s eyes. It wasn’t just Ruadhán’s existence he was fighting with. One more thing I could not deny. To Renji his feelings for me weren’t decades old and tarnished into patina. Words refused to come. Byakuya wasn’t wrong. 

Seeing understanding cross my face Byakuya turned. “You will complete your dealings in the seireitei,” he repeated, then turned over his shoulder to gaze at me once more, “and _**leave!**_ ” 

I compelled the tears in my eyes to not fall until he was out of sight. I blinked them away as quickly as I could. ‘That wound is gaping once more,’ and here I was spontaneously falling apart and being tempted again. I wiped my face roughly and locked down my emotions. This was not one of the conversations I intended when I left my bed. Yes, conclude what I’d come here to do, then go home. That was never a mistake all those years ago. I did not belong here.


	7. Revelations

I decided to get to the task at hand. Not surprisingly, I discovered him in Ujimushi no Su rather than Shin'ōchikadaikangoku. This was fortunate, though knowing Kyoraku it was intentional. I’d be able to reach him there. I wondered briefly if they’d given him his previous cell. I thought it would take me activating ainne, as it had in Division One, but I was allowed to pass into the Maggot’s Nest.  


He was in his previous cell. Once again chained to the floor. I stared at him until he finally decided to look at me. As I knew he would, he remained silent. I was so angry I started crying. I fell to my knees resting my head upon the bars.  


“What were you thinking, Mayuri?!” I managed to choke out between sobs. “I told you about the Fomor and what they could do. How, _**why**_ would you risk all of us?! For what?! If I thought for a moment you’d ever touch domhan dorcha faoi bhun, I’d have made you swear that away too.” 

He snorted. “As if I gave you nothing in return! I don’t have the answer you’re seeking, because you’re foolishly asking the wrong question and making assumptions.” he hissed. “Did I truly teach you nothing?” He stood and strained against the chain on his ankle but could not reach the bars. 

I raised my head not bothering to blot the tears away. He was glaring at me as if trying to bore a hole straight through me. He was angry too, clearly. Not because of the accusation. I saw that in the assembly hall. No, during the assembly he’d been – disappointed - if I could say anything other than impatient. Now he was angry, but not for being in here again. I could see it in his eyes. He was angry at me! What could he be angry at me about, and why? Why? 

He insisted again in the assembly he’d not broken his oath and not attempted to access the Spéir. There was no reason for Kisuke to exaggerate or lie about what happened with his senkaimon or what he saw. He’d suffered as everyone else in the Blood War. ‘Assumptions’. 

I shook my head. “You mean to say you weren’t trying to access domhan dorcha faoi bhun? Deargamaidí! I watched your pupils when I mentioned you using my genetic material to do it. That was the _**truth**_ and we both know it!” 

He sat hard upon the cot in his cell. He rested his elbows upon his knees and his head upon his hands. He turned his head to glare at me again. “And what did I tell you about the futility of subjective _truth_?” 

I bashed my fists on the bars. “There’s no bloody time for this Mayuri! This threat is real!”

“On that we can both agree.” 

I wanted to throttle him right then and there. I even briefly entertained the thought of using ainne to break the locks to do just that. I took many long deep breaths and looked at him. He was still staring at me. 

“Say I believe, and I don’t, that you weren’t attempting to knock on the Fomor’s door. You claim you were honoring your oath to me and not trying to access the Spéir either. What then _**were**_ you doing? Why my genetic material?”

He bolted to his feet. “Ah! There’s the question!” He nearly shouted. “More important than what I was doing with it, which, honestly, and I would have explained but no one ever trusts or listens to me until it’s far too late, I was simply discerning precisely how you altered the senkaimon’s programming at all, is the why. Why, _**did**_ your genetic material, when in contact with the machinations of the senkaimon, knock on the door to the oh so frightening and worrisome Fomhóraigh? It seems domesticity didn’t turn all your brains to mush after all.” 

For a moment, I had no idea what he was talking about. Why would I have been the catalyst? I met his eyes once more. They were screaming what I was thinking but how could that be the answer?

I shook my head. “No! It cannot be! I..”

He cut me off and was straining against the chain again. “You, removed at infancy and granted to Chéad Aicme, for them to raise. Never told of your heritage. Trained from childhood to become, An Roghnaithe. If the event with the Sōkyoku had never come to pass, and you never arrived here, what purpose would there be for one to be ‘chosen’ Ciani?” My eyes locked with his upon him speaking my name. Something he’d only done once before, and then, like now, was to get and hold my attention. “Chosen for whom and for what?” 

I found myself blinking tears away. “I’d barely reached adolescence when they betrothed me to Tiarrh. They postponed our marriage when they began grooming me as An Roghnaithe.”

His gaze was boring that hole again. “And it never struck you as odd, he’d walked your Spéir three centuries before you were born, to betroth you to him? A child? He agreed to wed a child. What honorable man would allow simple duty to sway him into such an agreement? It took more than a century before that decision was reached and action taken. Barely considered a woman when he first bedded you.”

“We had a duty to the Spéir – the Comhairle.” I kept refusing to hear in my own mind what was starting to blossom.  


“He, who is the Príomh Múinteoir of Chéad Aicme trained you from childhood, practically raised you. I tried speaking to this all those years ago but you refused me then as well. Now you must!”

Images started flashing. So many I couldn’t hold any one for long. Tears still clouded my eyes. This could not be, but I had no other plausible solution. A suspicion I had for decades and never considered seriously enough to voice. “But Ru isn’t...” I managed to choke over the tears. 

“Yes, I’ve watched that interesting specimen since arrival. He’s as unique as you are. Law created forbidding blending of hollows and shinigami. No one ever thought to make one regarding others of our – occupation. But still a product of your genetic material. The others however…”  


Yes, the others. Ragnhailt, another fierce and eventually formidable fighter. Sirideán and Maedóc, I couldn’t even guess, but their fuinneamh anam, even at six years old was unquantifiable. 

“I am not the one who is in possession of the answers you desire.” His eyes and voice had both softened. “Your beloved husband is. I do caution you to tread lightly. I am unsure if he is even aware he knows what he knows.”

I found myself on my knees again, for more than one reason. “Please forgive me. I needed to speak to Captain Commander Kyoraku anyway. I shall formally rescind my accusation. In front of the entire assembly if that’s what you desire.”

He made an odd, dismissive tsk sound through his teeth. “Get up dammit! You know I detest when you do that! Untethered and uncaged is all I require. I’ve not a care for what they think of me.” 

Why had my DNA slipped a portal to domhan dorcha faoi bhun? I refused to even form the sentence mentally. If I even thought it, the concept would obtain cohesion. After my time in the Well, facing this new information I knew it to be true. But I cocooned myself in denial. 

When I returned to Division One Captain Commander Kyoraku was absent and no one would tell me where to locate him. The Captain’s haori wasn’t ceremonial and they should have known I’d be capable of discerning his location from his reiryoku. I did so and knew immediately why they’d not told me. I chided myself for interrupting him there, but I had no choice. He was the only one who would give me any information. 

He sat silently looking at particularly nothing. I honestly couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose a ‘brother’ in so self-sacrificing a manner. After arriving I decided I’d made a mistake. I couldn’t interrupt him after all. 

“It’s all right,” he called out right as I was about to go. “I expected to see you at some point today. Here’s as good a place as any.” He paused. “Better actually.” He explained that even though nearly two decades passed, no one would disturb him unless absolutely necessary when visiting Captain Ukitake’s memorial shrine, he decided he liked it that way and never told anyone differently. 

I approached the memorial and he invited me to sit next to him, so I did. I decided to lead in with my casual curiosity rather than business. I leaned back a little and turned my head so I could take in his whole upper body. “What, exactly, did you do to my husband?” 

He scrunched up a little before turning to look at me. His face purporting innocence. “I did nothing but be the gracious host that I am,” he claimed. 

I cocked an eyebrow at him, still waiting for an explanation.

“We just sat telling stories all day. I promise.” His expression was unchanged. “I’ve honestly never seen a man drink like that! Not even Zaraki. Well no, there was this one time…but anyway. He was through one bottle before he even relaxed and started speaking comfortably. He’s an exceptionally serious man, your Tiarrh. He really needs to not take everything so seriously. Naps. I recommend afternoon naps. Would do wonders for his disposition.” 

I kept staring. “He arrived barely functional for the evening meal at the Kuchiki family manor. I assume you’ll make your apologies as well?” I received a sheepish grin in response.  


He suddenly turned serious, the irony not lost on me after his previous statements. “I understand much better your concerns regarding your petition regarding Kurotsuchi’s transgression. We both know Central’s going to talk this into the ground and there’s not that kind of time. You’re correct that it risks war with us as well, and I’m not – the whole seireitei is not - prepared to face that kind of havoc. So, I’ve made a decision. I’ve sent word to all the other Captains, and Akon since Mayuri’s – well – and had them ask for volunteers to accompany you back to your Spéir.”

I felt my mouth fall open. He couldn’t be serious but his tone and expression stated otherwise. I couldn’t allow this. “This isn’t your battle Captain Commander. This is something we’ve feared for a very long time. Too long. This is our predicament to face. We’ll handle this.” 

He released an exasperated sigh. “No offense, but with what? Tiarrh told me you have one division, what did he call it, aicme, dedicated to combatants? These Fomhóraigh, he tells me, they’re akin to gods, and you’ve not encountered them in nearly two millennia. You have no idea how many of them there are nor what they’re currently capable of. It doesn’t matter how well trained your Chéad Aicme is – how powerful any of you are - you’ll be overrun, as we were here.” His eyes trailed to the grave marker, and drifted to others just a short distance away. “I wish that upon no one.” 

Now I knew what he’d been doing with Tiarrh. Gathering intel. Sneaky ass man! ‘Telling stories’ indeed and now I was aware of just what kind. I couldn’t fault him though. Tiarrh would not be inclined to provide such information candidly. Unfortunately, the decision to accept Kyoraku’s offer wasn’t mine nor Tiarrh’s to make. We’d have to present this information to An Comhairle, and as always, like Central 46 would talk the issue into the ground, using time we did not have. I explained all this to him.  


“That does put a damper on things, doesn’t it?” He was silent for a while staring at the stone once more. He smiled suddenly. “You know what this handsome man would have done?” he asked pointing a thumb towards the stone. “This handsome man would have called your Comhairle some of the same names he called Central and together we’d come up with a plan. Since I have only myself to speak for now, I’ll go with you and lay it all out nice and smooth for them. Things work much easier that way. Trust me. Take me to your Spéir.”


	8. Wild Child

I immediately expressed I thought he was unhinged. The other Captains and Vice-Captains would argue for ages. Central 46 would never allow it. And that was just what I anticipated here. Back in the Spéir the Comhairle would never truly hear him. Hells even with the evidence before them they would still attempt to deny domhan dorcha faoi bhun was breached at all. He was talking madness and I felt no shame in saying so. He sat silently as I spoke. I could tell from his posture nothing I could say would change his mind. He intended to do this. 

I chose instead of continuing my claims, to broach the topic of Mayuri. I told Shunsui about most of the conversation that took place in the Nest. I apologized for disrupting the seireitei needlessly and that I officially as An Roghnaithe rescinded any and all accusations against Captain Kurotsuchi. I was regretfully mistaken. 

“Well, you may have misconstrued his intentions, but he still was dabbling with the senkaimon and that’s generally frowned upon.” He smiled at me. “At least now I won’t have to worry about extradition paperwork.” 

I shook my head at him and was unable to suppress a giggle. 

“Don’t worry about Central or the Gotei. I am Captain Commander after all.” 

“I still think you’re being irrational, but I can see nothing I say is going to affect your decision. I will, however, support any action you choose to take, no matter how preposterous regarding the Comhairle. I’ve reached the limit of them choosing to control matters they have no reason to be involved in.”

At that I said parting words, and bowed. I decided to find and talk to Tiarrh but exploring the seireitei for his fuinneamh, instead of the Kuchiki mansion, I felt his and Ruadhán’s and Renji’s reiatsu all contained on the Division Eleven grounds. This was a most unexpected development. Guess I would have that visit after all. 

Upon arrival, everything was unusually calm and quiet. There was no one in sight. I wandered over to the training room and it too was empty. They were still here, I could feel them. I’d only just backed out of the hall when I felt myself being lifted into the air, and I screeched like a frightened child. I felt a pair of huge hands lifting me and I was plunked down on a very broad shoulder. 

“Hello kappukēki,” his super deep voice said far too loudly. 

I sighed heavily. He hadn’t forgotten. Fucking Yachiru! “Goddammit Zaraki! Put me down! Where is everyone?!”

“Can’t. Not yet. And they should be coming right about – now!” He held onto me with one hand and jumped back a few feet. Then he practically dropped me. Seven feet in the air never seems like much until the ground is rushing at you.  


I heard them before I saw them. Zabimaru’s roar and Taibhse’s shrieking wail answering. Within seconds they appeared and their heads were keeping up with each other steadily as their bodies coiled within each other faster than smoke. Renji was astride doubled over segments and Ruadhán had somehow discovered how to replicate this maneuver. Directly behind both of them were Yumichika, who was tailing Ruadhán, and Ikkaku whose opponent was clearly Abarai. They rushed in before us. If Zaraki hadn’t moved me I’d have been plowed down by their momentum. 

I was trying to keep up with the others, Ruadhán especially, when a battle cry I’d heard only once sounded from nowhere. Zaraki unleashed his smiling sneer and snapped his blade about with his wrist. “Nome Nozarashi.” 

I blinked and the huge thing swung and hit the jagged blade of laoch gan staonadh in dara scaoileadh. So very different from the hollow leather; in dara scaoileadh, the warrior’s appearance changed – the armor giving way to a bare male, human torso with only leather breeches and boots. A thick mane of brown hair hung down his back with two or three long braids wrapped in leather thongs on each side of his head adorned with feathers and beads. He had blue war paint in a harsh nearly diamond shape across the left side of his face with a streak jutting across to the other eye, both of which are a glowing green. Tiarrh struck instantly. I was always amazed at Zaraki’s speed. How a man that large could move that fast. The three of them was a tangle of shouts, growls and metal.  


I leaped to the roof to get out of their way only to be caught in the middle of the other melee. Yumichika was rambling on in anger about how Ruadhán had used Taibhse to force Ruri'iro Kujaku into full shikai. Ikkaku simply hollered back that everyone already knew and to just shut up and fight. That’s when I discovered I was in their path again. Zabimaru’s head came twisting and darting after Ikakku while Taibhse slithered toward Yumichika. Each time Yumichka was able to still himself long enough to try the vining technique, Ruadhán would have Taibhse shriek and dissolve any cohesion Yumichka obtained. I crouched as they passed overhead. Renji growled at something, but unfortunately it was just enough of a distraction to Ruadhán, who was used to simply sparring one on one or in small groups, for Yumichika to achieve his goal. Ruadhán was yanked off Taibhse and he hit the ground hard, his breath forced out of him. 

Ruadhán stood slowly and more of the vines wrapped about his limbs. His eyes were pure anger and he’d not dropped or even loosened his grip upon Taibhse. Buds began to form along the vines and I knew what was next. Yumichika would not yield anything and their eyes met. Slowly the buds began to open. Ruadhán gasped, experiencing for the first time having his fuinneamh forcibly drained by another’s abilities. He started whispering the release command for dara scaoileadh and repeating it. That’s when I felt it – a complete absence of fuinneamh from Ruadhán. He was still just as focused and the chant continued. His reiatsu exploded. No longer just hints and flares, pure, unrelenting, wild reiatsu. The vines dropped away as if burned. Yumichika screamed in pain and I heard a cascade of crunching sounds as the sound wave coils engulfed him.  


I drew ainne and called her into dara scaoileadh hoping I could disrupt his concentration. Useless. “Abarai!” I shouted in desperation. He’d be easier to interrupt than Tiarrh. 

He’d only just ducked a swing from Hōzukimaru and turned to look at me over his shoulder. He took in the developing situation. “Fuck!” he exclaimed. He withdrew from Ikkaku and joined me. Ikkaku was close behind. 

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?!” Ikkaku demanded. Before I could answer he raised Hōzukimaru and darted to attack before Renji or I could stop him. 

Ruadhán’s head drooped. He raised his hand and a further extension of Taibhse caught Ikkaku and he too was encased. 

“Risky, and I know what I am saying with Tiarrh in dara scaoileadh, but we need him and Zaraki too,” I said in a panic to Renji. “I’ll keep trying.”

He nodded and darted away. I closed my eyes and drew upon every shred of fuinneamh I had within me and had ainne undulate as I never had before. Seemed like hours passed, but I managed to disrupt his focus on Ikkaku who fell to the ground choking and gasping for air as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Yumichika, however, was going limp. My own ears were bleeding from the strain and the auricular assault. I lost my equilibrium and ainne sealed on me. I fell to my knees. A hand was soon upon my shoulder. The slender fingers told me it was Renji. I raised my head enough to see Tiarrh and Zaraki in tandem try to simply tackle him but Ruadhán had formed an aural shield about himself, splitting his ability as I had with Granz’s nightmare within me. They tried more than once to no effect. 

“Bankai,” the word sent a chill up my spine as I recognized the voice, “Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” 

I turned and looked over my shoulder just as the sword vanished into the ground. The bladed columns arose and split, all headed toward Ruadhán. All I could do was watch as the first wound seeped blood. Followed by another and another in succession, faster than I could blink. More and more wounds in a ceaseless deluge. There was no place on my son’s body that wasn’t bleeding when he finally released Yumichika, who was caught by Ikkaku. Taibhse floundered, snapping about in crazed confusion until it was forced to retreat and returned; the sword fell to the ground with Ruadhán collapsing soon after. The tiny blades continued swirling in their assault. 

I stumbled over to Kuchiki. “Enough, it’s done.” 

Ruadhán cried out in pain and blood sprayed outward in all directions.  


“Byakuya, _please_!” I screamed in a tearful plea. “Stop, _**please! You’re killing him!”**_

_****_

_****_

Before I could say or do anything else Renji stood in between us. “Captain! I beg you! My son…” 

He trailed off not knowing what else to say. Apparently, it was enough because Captain Kuchiki recalled Senbonzakura to him. He sheathed it with a snap. 

I had no idea just how much an audience we’d drawn until I heard Ichika’s voice wail in an amalgamation of confusion and fear. “Ojisama, why?!” 

He didn’t answer her. He simply turned and walked away. I knew why. He thought it an expedient measure to ensure our departure. But he’d inadvertently drawn Renji’s ire. It had taken such an attack to get Renji to openly, vocally accept our son. 

With both Renji and Rukia steadying me I went to Ruadhán where Tiarrh already was, kneeling beside him. Ikkaku had to have taken Yumichika straight to Division Four, as they were responding on scene. I had to calmly explain just how much had been done to keep me alive during my last trip to the seireitei to convince Tiarrh to let them take Ruadhán. He went with them. I heard other voices talking to Renji, and asking me what happened. The words never registered. 

“Well, that was fun.” Zaraki said to the air. He stalked off without another word. 

I started shaking. I realized I was laughing, which quickly turned to sobbing. What the hell had just happened? I started talking, I thought to Tiarrh, then remembered he wasn’t there. Renji stood in for him as I rambled apologizing and trying to explain something I didn’t even understand. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy and my tongue grew thick. I blinked a few times trying to decide if I’d caught Hanataro in my peripheral vision or not. Strong arms scooped me up and I felt like I was flying. I remembered this feeling. “Abarai,” I whispered before I found I could hold my eyes open no longer.


	9. It's Been Missing

I woke with a start and sat up. “Ruadhán!” I shouted. I tried to stand but my legs turned to jelly under me. 

“Ciani, you’re not ready to be up and moving yet,” someone said. 

I continued scrambling to the door I only just realized was there. I couldn’t sense him. For the first time since being aware of my pregnancy I’d never felt nothing. Where I was so accustomed to reaching and sensing him there, I was met with void. What had happened? Where was my son?! 

“Dammit, woman, did you not hear what Hanataro just told you?!” Hands came under my arms and helped me stand, but turned me away from the door. 

“Where is he?! I can’t feel him! Where – is – my – son?!” I shouted again. 

A body moved and stood in front of me. I recognized the face. Hanataro. “Ciani, please, I don’t want to sedate you again.” 

Those same arms guided me back to where I’d been laying and replaced me there. I looked up blinking. Renji. Why was he here? His expression was troubled. I shook my head. No! You did _**not**_ just come here to tell me our son is dead! Before I could say anything, another person came into the room. Tiarrh. Surely, he would listen. I shouted the same words once more, grasping onto the fabric of his clothing. 

“It’s the sedative, Rófhéinní Síochánta,” Hanataro said to him. “I did not expect her to wake so suddenly – or this soon.” 

“There’s not a reversal?” Tiarrh asked. 

“I’m sorry, no.” 

He nodded. He looked at both the other men in the room. “We’ll be okay, when I can get her to understand what happened.” 

“I’ll go sit with him,” Renji said flatly. 

“You should get some rest, Abarai,” Tiarrh admonished. 

Renji chuckled. “Look who’s talking,” he replied then slipped out the door. 

All this proceeded right in front of me but it felt like a dream or that I was seeing it through a clouded, distorted window. Why was no one hearing me? Slowly and carefully Tiarrh peeled my fingers from his clothing, which I only now realized was the shihakushō and haori he’d been given. I blinked very slowly looking at him. His expression mirrored Renji’s. My panic had not subsided any. “Why will none of you just tell me he’s dead?” 

“Oh, macushla! No!” He took me into his arms and embraced me tightly. “Ruadhán is not dead. Horribly wounded and still unconscious but not dead.”

I pushed myself away from him to look him in the eyes. “Then why? Why can I not feel him?” I bashed my hand upon my chest. “There’s nothing there.” 

He stroked my head. “I forget now what Captain Kotetsu called it. Here, it would be easier to show you.” 

Tiarrh helped me stand and with him almost completely supporting me I waddled into the adjoining room. Ruadhán lay covered entirely in a shell of cocoon-like yellowish, viscous goo. More wounds than I could count, glowing red and ugly. Renji sat in a chair next to him. He stood and allowed Tiarrh to set me down. 

I looked up at Renji. “I remember this,” I said softly laying my hand upon the casing. 

He nodded. “Urahara had us do it to you, to slow the progression of the hollow. It’s what kept you alive transporting you to his lab. Apparently Unohana and Isane learned how to do it themselves after that.” 

I looked at Tiarrh. “Their spás i idir, it’s called the dangai. It’s dark, cold, goopy and ugly as hell made of reishi. Somehow Urahara figured out how to purify and concentrate it.” I moved my eyes back to Renji. “But this is keeping him in stasis, not helping or healing him. What’s the problem?” 

“Until just now Tiarrh wouldn’t leave the room. Given the explanation you had to give for him to even allow Ruadhán to be moved in here, everyone thought it best to wait until you were awake to explain to him what Hanataro is going to do.” 

I hadn’t noticed through my drug-fog Hanataro was following us. Of course. Tiarrh would never understand how a strike from a sword would heal. “Are you certain Hisagomaru can mend this much damage?” 

“Well, no not really, but that’s what...” he trailed off. 

“That’s what I am here for,” came a clear voice from the door. Captain Kotetsu. She stood tall and straight. No longer the shy, quiet, self-doubting woman I’d last seen. “All of you need to wait in the other room.” 

Tiarrh started to protest but I assured him all would be well. I told him things were going to get very glowy and red, but all would be well. I was able to mostly propel myself back to the bed I’d been given. I welcomed it when Tiarrh lowered me down once more. As my head cleared my body actually felt worse. I explained to Tiarrh just what Hanataro’s amazing zanpakuto could do. He nodded but I could tell how foreign the concept was to him. Spiorad chomhrac were all only used for combat, to hack but never heal. 

Two more joined us in my room and the already spartan space felt very crowded. Rukia came in followed by an extremely worried Ikicha. I held my hand out to her and Rukia had to nudge her to me. Her small hand dropped onto mine. “Nii’chan?” she whispered and tears fell. 

“I know,” I replied. Rukia came over and took her daughter’s hand and mine. 

“I’m not sure how much you’ve been told since last night,” Rukia explained, “but no words or lectures will have prepared you for what you’re about to feel. Captain Kotestsu had him in a stasis field but she’s going to remove it before they start healing him. I know how quickly and easily attached to him you are. You’ve honed in on him wherever he’s been as if he’s been a part of your life. This is going to be an unpleasant shock.” 

And that’s when it happened. For Ichika’s sake I swallowed the gasp that formed. I could not guess precisely what she was sensing, but me? The awareness of the pain struck me as if it were my own. Ichika’s hand clamped down tight upon mine and more tears were slipping down her face. What a conundrum for her to know this much hurt to her brother had been caused by her uncle. 

I looked at both of them. “I’m so very sorry. I don’t know what happened. He’s only emanated flashes of reiatsu. Had no idea that sort of reserve was even in him. This put your family in a very awkward position. He had to protect the seireitei and the gotei I understand that, I promise. It was an extreme measure but necessary.” Saying it didn’t make me any less angry though. I kept that to myself. 

Rukia squeezed my hand. “No one is blaming you. The strain you put yourself under trying to stop him and to see your own child…” she trailed off. No one needed to repeat what I’d seen Senbonzakura do. 

“Most of the Captains and Vice-Captains witnessed the conclusion.” Renji interjected. “They saw Ruadhán’s reiatsu go out of control.” He looked ashamed for a moment. “It seems our training session in Division Eleven drew some unexpected attention. No alarms sounded but we weren’t exactly being careful.” 

Rukia explained an assembly was called that morning. Captain Commander Kyoraku ordered, as recompense for tampering with the senkaimon and the trouble his actions caused, Captain Kurotsuchi and the entirety of the Department of Research and Development to investigating once Ruadhán was healed and able to comply and consent to any required procedures. He reiterated his request for volunteers and announced his intent to accompany us as well. They thought he was as unhinged as I did. The debate continued for quite some time which was why Rukia was only coming with Ichika now. Between worrying over Ruadhán and myself and assuring Tiarrh would seek no retaliation on Byakuya, Renji had not left. Neither of them had slept. The red glow from Hisagomaru splayed out into the hall. Renji’s hand went to his face and wiped at it haphazardly and he slunk out, walking away from Ruadhán’s room. Tiarrh followed close behind him. That they could have something resembling a friendship was still surprising to me. 

Rukia hugged Ichika, then with much foot stomping protesting in response, told her go home. That she would send for her the moment Ruadhán was awake. She stalked off pouting and failing at badmouthing Rukia under her breath. We heard every word she said. 

When our gazes met Rukia rolled her eyes and I smiled. “I have one _**just**_ like her. Follows Ruadhán everywhere too. His patience is…” I choked back the tears. He was being tended right next door to me. He would recover. 

“You probably don’t want to hear this now, but it’s why I’m here.” She turned her head slightly. “I’ve spoken with Nii’sama, privately. His motives were, as you said, to protect the seireitei. But there was more than that.” 

I sat up. “Rukia, I..” 

She shook her head. “He crossed a line he shouldn’t have. If Renji had not pleaded with him, Ruadhán would be dead. And I promise I do not say that to wound you. I was about to intervene myself.” She paused struggling with words. “Dealing with Byakyua’s emotions is – difficult. This was less about concern for me than his own insecurity. Yes, such a thing exists. He has a family again and he intends to keep it. I think I’ve managed to assure him he’s overreacting. Does he think I wasn’t here? That I somehow missed your involvement with Renji?”

I wanted to say something but I had no idea what. She was one of the reasons I spent so much time at the Sanctuary. I couldn’t imagine at the time making friends with the other woman I was sharing Renji’s heart with. After seeing him and Tiarrh and how pleasant our interactions had been now, I realized I’d made an error. 

“You don’t need to look like that. Even though he and I were mending our friendship, at the time _I_ was recovering. I couldn’t have managed anything else. Besides, you were good for him.” 

I blushed and found myself having a hard time looking her in the eyes. “But I nearly destroyed him. The night I left...”

“I know.” Her hands rested on mine. “Byakuya was already with him when I reached Renji’s room. He dismissed me wordlessly. I lingered, but Vice-Captains Shuhei and Madarame were dismissed just as curtly. When you never returned, I knew what that howl into the dawn was for. But once he returned to Karakura a few days later...”

“And it all washed away.” 

“That’s what Nii’sama tells me he was trying to get you to understand. It didn’t. He dreamed about you, Renji. At first all he could remember was your hair and he was plagued, hilariously, it was Inoue. When we’d laughed that off, who else was he going to tell, I convinced him that the dream seemed important and to just let it happen. Soon after that is when the Arrancar arrived and those dreams stopped.” 

“That’s what he meant by a scar remained. When Byakuya was telling me to be done and leave – he told me how he’d been the one to help Renji after I left. And because he somehow resisted whatever it was Kisuke did he was aware the whole time with memories intact. So when he saw Renji and I in the courtyard, how could he think anything else. Yes, I still care about Abarai. Yes, he’s still quite pleasant to look at.” I looked straight at her. “I assure you Byakuya did misinterpret what he saw.”

“Of course he did. Ruadhán will bind the two of you forever, and nothing anyone says, or does or feels can or will alter that. Nii’sama assumed, I suppose, Renji and I hadn’t spoken about this, about you. Renji _**is**_ coping with this. Took some time to get him to say what I already knew. Like you, he still feels deeply for you but after the initial impact, it is love but not – I watched you at dinner that night. Even though he was still reeling from the effects of Kyoraku’s sake, the glances and touches that passed between you and Tiarrh. It’s not like that.” 

I smiled. “I’m not sure it ever was. He retained that for you.” 

She started to say something when Captain Kotestu walked through the doorway. Her expression was somber. “We’ve done what we can. His wounds are no longer life- threatening and his overall condition is stable. His heart is strong, so I am confident his will is as well. The remainder of the healing process is his to complete.” 

I was steadier on my feet and moved quickly into the adjoining room. Silent and still but he no longer looked broken. I knelt beside the bed resting my hand upon his cheek. A deep, jagged, ugly fresh scar ran from above his left temple through the eyebrow across the bridge of his nose and under his right eye down to his lower jaw. ‘Oh my precious Ruadhán, what have you done?’ I thought as I traced its outline. 

“Oh Ciani,” Rukia gasped placing her hand on my shoulder, “he never meant to do something like this.” 

I placed a hand on top of hers before I stood up. “Senbonzakura didn’t cause this. Taibhse cluastuisceana nathair did. Ruadhán did this to himself.”


	10. What's on the Slab

I spent the next near hour trying to get Tiarrh to hear me. Last time he was this angry was with me in the training hall in Chéad Aicme. Before he’d understood it as Captain Kuchiki’s duty, but now he demanded blood. It took Renji, myself, and a hoard of Division Four to bodily restrain him. He finally settled into silent seething at Ruadhán ‘s bedside and I attempted to explain once more. 

“Senbonzakura, while vicious, is precise, Tiarrh.” I told him. “The blades are as scalpels. He probably has other scars, smaller, that will fade easily. But this, it’s large, jagged, imprecise, and deep. With its unfathomable numbers Senbonzakura doesn’t require depth.”

Tiarrh grumbled in response, hissing a threat through his clenched teeth. 

“Mo caomhnóir, please hear me. What is the one thing Ruadhán is terrified of with taibhse fully unleashed? He’s never faced a matched opponent. Not even you ever pulled laoch gan staonadh into dara while training him. No one did. He knew he was losing control. He was already working on Yumichika’s skeletal structure. At the time, I thought he was chanting the release command to gather his reiatsu, but he was doing it to maintain a small shred of awareness. He was trying to destroy himself rather than obliterate Ayasegawa. Because he is not and never wants to become that monster. It’s a testament to your constantly stressing to him he master it. Sadly, he hasn’t yet, apparently, but he did not loose it either.” 

His eyes moved to Ruadhán’s still unmoving form. He turned back to me bellowing now about how nothing but misery had come from any interaction we’d had with the seireitei and its denizens. I let him ramble. At this point his anger was cooling, but he was scared. Scared for the life he’d helped me bring into the world. He had raised Ruadhán into the man before him and the thought of losing him was unbearable. So, he raged. Days passed.

None of us were handling the waiting well. Renji would pace never sure what to do with his hands then leave to find something else to occupy his mind. Ichika sat by his side telling him stories about the seireitei. I was internalizing, trying to decide how much more I could have pushed into ainne to break through before Ruadhán turned taibhse upon himself. All any of us wanted was for him to open his eyes. Plus, this was a further delay. As Renji had once done with me we needed to leave Ruadhán in the care of Captain Kotetsu and return to the Spéir to prepare. I actually broached the subject to Tiarrh, who expressed no such thing would occur while he drew breath. 

The argument was ended for us when a cracked voice tried to shout. “Dún do chlab mór!” 

I asked Ichika to go fetch her father. She nodded enthusiastically and darted off. 

“I actually did almost split my skull open,” he said barely above a whisper. “You’re being too damn loud. Headache, you know.” 

Kneeling on the floor next to the bed I took his left hand in mine. “That was a reckless but brave thing you did,” I said gently laying the curled fingers on my other hand upon his cheek. 

“Is he…” Ruadhán couldn’t finish his own sentence. 

“He’s bandaged, recovering and demanding a rematch,” came a voice from the door. Renji. “Ayasegawa insists you cheated.” 

“Leasathair, maithiúnas a iarraidh,” Ruadhán said even more quietly. 

“I’m the one who should be saying that to you. I should have considered more thoroughly when I took you to Division Eleven.” Renji squatted next to me. “Your mother is right; that was brave but reckless.” 

Realizing he must be feeling shut out I reached out for Tiarrh. When his fingers met mine I pulled him toward me. “You weren’t the only one carried away in the moment. When I am usually the voice of reason and restraint. I enjoyed that period of abandon as well. Don’t punish yourself. This is simply another moment to learn.” 

Ruadhán clamped his eyes shut then opened them again. A tear trickled out from each one. He took in all three of us then asked for a moment with Renji alone. 

Once out the door and out of Ruadhán’s sight I fell into Tiarrh’s arms. I didn’t try to suppress my sobs of relief. I got that odd feeling, the one where you sense someone watching you. I turned and saw Ichika standing in the hallway. Her eyes were wide with panic. I had to assure her they were tears of joy and relief and Ruadhán really was awake and would be fine. 

Abruptly Ruadhán came walking out of his room with Renji right behind him. “Wait. What are you doing? He shouldn’t be up. Where are you…”

Renji held his hand up at me not answering. I wanted to punch him in the mouth when he did that. “Ichika, go home! No arguing!” he said to her since she was clearly moving to follow. “Síochánta, you’re with us.” Tiarrh kissed me then fell in behind them.

I growled and pounded my fist on the doorframe. Ichika stood with her arms folded over her chest glowering down the hallway. She humphed. “It’s not fair!” she yelled at no one. “When I asked, he told me no!” 

“What are you talking about?” I had to ask.

She turned to face me. “It’s the same expression he had when I asked, one of deep recollection. They’re going to the cave where Father first learned to call Zabimaru into bankai.” 

I sighed. I wanted to dart after them and argue. There was no way Ruadhán was up for that. Every part of me that was his mother wanted to scream that he was only going to hurt himself further. But the woman who had stood as Dara Múinteoir and one of his ceannasaí knew he believed he must conquer this last and most dangerous facet of his spiorad chomhrac. He’d rather risk dying than losing control of it and losing himself _to_ it. Besides, while still young he was a man and I had to let him make his own decisions. I sighed once more. 

“Will you please go tell Rukia what they’re doing. Just in case something goes wrong.”

“You don’t think that…”

“No I don’t, but I know Ruadhán. He’ll let taibhse consume him if he cannot conquer it. Right now, I need to go see Captain Kurotsuchi.” 

“To find out what happened. Why he released so much reiatsu?”

I nodded. “What you call reiryoku, and reiatsu we only have one phrase for it, fuinneamh anam. Ruadhán has both, and they are a little different. Back in the Spéir he only had flashes of reiatsu. I have an idea, but I want to know if Captain Kurotsuchi has arrived at the same conclusion and if so how we go about proving it. Don’t worry. We’ll get this figured out.” 

She still seemed concerned but walked off anyway. Honestly, so was I. I flashed over to Division Twelve. 

No one was surprised to see me, but I received a few sour glances. Deserved. I _had_ arrived in the seireitei with the intention of seeing their Captain executed. I was quickly shuttled into Mayuri’s lab. He was busy with something. I knew he was aware of me but didn’t stop what he was doing for several minutes. When he plunked himself into his desk chair and looked at me, I knew he was finally receptive to my presence.

“Do you have a baseline?” I asked. 

He snorted. “And what _else_ would I have been doing all this time?” he snapped. 

I knew he had plenty of samples of mine to work from. I wasn’t sure about Renji until I thought for a moment. Of course he would. Mayuri ravaged Granz’s lab after his defeat. And there was no telling what he’d gotten his hands on over the years. 

“So what’s your postulation?” 

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” 

I fought with the muscles in my face not to smile. “In the Spéir, we only caught hints and glimpses of his reiatsu – usually when he was angry or upset about something. When he fully released taibhse, his fuinneamh vanished and not just because of Ruri'iro Kujaku. The reiatsu came out of him like a creature breaking free from a cage. He’ll bear that scar forever for trying to shove it back into that cage.” 

“Scar?” he asked with far too much affected innocence. 

“We both know you went into his room at least once. And I do thank you for keeping to the Captain Commander’s orders.” 

“Don’t want to be threatened with execution again now do I? Your analogy is apt. A beast and a cage indeed. It appears to me your offspring is like a coin; same object, different sides. He is of both the seireitei and Spéir, shinigami and dia bás. Dia bás there and shinigami here. Born to a mother of unique heritage and a father with potent but wild reiatsu. Unfortunately, even with specimens to study, I could never be sure without seeing how they react in your Spéir.”  


I was silent in thought for a moment. I debated for some time with myself before I decided. “That might be a possibility.” 

Without a sound, he was right next to me with his extended fingernail pushed hard and sharp under my chin. I felt the skin break. “With all the fuss you made forbidding such an occurrence?!” 

I looked straight into his eyes. “Yes, forbidding you from discovering how to open the gateway on your own. Forbidding you from the possibility of sneaking into the Spéir and doing who knows what.” His fingernail pressed harder and I refused to break our gaze. “You’re not exactly known for restraint, Mayuri.” His fingernail twisted slightly and I grimaced. I knew that’s what he’d been waiting for. Me to acknowledge he was causing me pain. We’d had this dance before. 

“But now that you require my assistance the concept becomes less repugnant - I see.” 

“I’d make it worth your while – don’t I always?” Our eyes hadn’t moved from each other’s and for an instant I entertained the thought of leaning forward and kissing him just to throw him off balance, but that wasn’t something that needed to be gossiped across the seireitei. The walls of Division Twelve _had_ eyes and ears. 

He grated his nail up to and across my chin and up to my lower lip and held it there. “How?” 

“Something I considered even when we met. There’s nothing like this,” I made a sweeping gesture with my hands, “in the Spéir.” 

“Of course not.” 

“But we should. Urahara knew what he was doing modernizing some part of the seireitei. If the Spéir is going to be threatened again after all this time, something needs to change. Kyoraku plans to go and convince the Comhairle that a small army of shinigami should come to our aid. Any battle with the Fomor is going to be costly in every imaginable way. Once they’re dealt with and we _**will**_ deal with them, the Comhairle will be humbled, compliant, grateful even. To start up an entirely new center of research and development, totally untouched by Kisuke Urahara’s hands? How would you feel about that?” I reached up and lightly caressed his cheek with the back of my hand. 

He snatched my hand away from his face and clamped his hand around my wrist. He stared at me a long time. 

“Consider it, remodeling of an entire Spéir Aicme to your design. Training them how to use the equipment. Having a method of constant communication between the Spéir and seireitei.” 

His eyes twinkled and if I didn’t know better would have sworn he orgasmed. The moment was swiftly gone. He pushed my arm back toward my body and turned away from me. “You don’t have the authority.” 

“When this is all said and done, I may very well be the only authority. Tiarrh will argue. He’ll grumble but he will agree to the necessity. He will defer to my judgement.” 

“BAH! How would I even know you have capable personnel?!” 

“Because you actually trust me. Just consider it. Ruadhán is concentrating on taming that beast rather than caging it. You have a few days.” I felt blood drip from my chin and I wiped it with the back of my hand. “Thanks for the dance, Mayuri. It was _**everything**_ I remembered.” 

I turned and left with Kurotsuchi gape mouthed and wide eyed at me. Now I needed to find Rukia. I had a request to make. 


	11. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Seireitei

Thankfully, I found her in her office in Division Thirteen. I had no idea when or even if I’d be able to face Byakuya Kuchiki ever again. I’d never been on the grounds of Division Thirteen. Its whole aesthetic differed from the rest of the seireitei. It was balanced and serene. It was like stepping into a different dimension. ‘What a legacy you left Jushiro Ukitake’ I thought as I knelt in front of and knocked on her office door. When she was aware of me, she told me I was being ridiculous. Because of my rank in the Spéir, I had no need for such etiquette. I insisted the atmosphere of Division Thirteen required no less. She returned to her desk and had me sit opposite. 

“What happened to your face?” she asked gawking at me. 

“Negotiating with Mayuri,” I replied. “It’s not important.” 

She looked at me dubiously, but said no more. I asked her where she stood regarding Captain Commander Kyoraku’s decision. She told me she completely understood his position. Given what they encountered he was being enormously honest and direct with me. He truly did not wish the results of the Blood War upon anyone. She stated the obvious, Renji was already committed, but I was somewhat surprised she agreed to go as well. That admission altered slightly my reason for being here. I realized I’d need to be blunt. 

“I assume, then, Ichika will be remaining in the seireitei?” I inquired.  


She nodded. “She’ll argue, but she’s not ready for something like this.”

“To whose authority does she answer to if many if not all the Captains, Vice-Captains and even seated officers are gone?” 

“Regrettably, her own.” Rukia sighed. “But I’ve already thought of a method to circumvent her stubbornness. While her name is Abarai she is also part of the Kuchiki household. She’ll still complain but when I express to her what an honor it will be for her to be, even for a short time, the Lady of Kuchiki Manor, she’ll agree.” 

I was silent for a moment considering. Why would Byakuya go? He had no vested interest in this whatsoever. He wanted us gone so he could continue with his life uninterrupted. Then it occurred to me. While he carried the title of Vice-Captain I knew full well Renji could have taken any one of the empty Captain positions following the Blood War, and the many reasons he did not. Byakuya no longer saw him as a subordinate. Renji was his equal. The father of his niece, to defend the homeland of his son, was going to risk his life. Byakuya would not allow Renji to face that alone.  


“I was hoping you’d feel that way. I know the decision lies ultimately with Byakuya, but I am sure you’ll understand why I am speaking to you. It’s not just because I do not believe I could converse with him right now, but because you’re a mother too. A mother of a strong, powerful fighter who’s perfectly competent, but not experienced enough for this sort of battle.” 

He eyes went wide, but softened quickly. She knew where I was going with this. 

“I would be indebted to you forever if you would please allow Ragnhailt to come here and remain with Ichika. I would not be distracted and would know that she was safe.” 

She smiled, her eyes unexpectedly glassy. “I am honored you would even consider asking me such a thing. Even if he denies your request, and I see no reason for him to, your daughter is welcome here. My rooms here will be empty. And if Ichika shows the same response to Ragnhailt as she did Ruadhán, they’ll be too occupied with each other to worry about where they’re sleeping.” She paused then looked at me deeply. “But what about your twins?” 

“No offense to you, but given what I suspect about them, I have someone else in mind for that enormous task.” 

I thanked her once more and bowed, excusing myself to once again find my Division Four hero.  
No surprise I found him in Inuzuri. During the days Ruadhán was recovering, Hanataro and I talked more about the expansions that were made to the sanctuary and what role he’d taken. While still Division Four’s co-third seat, Captain Kotesu allowed Hanataro the flexibility to spend the vast majority of his time in charge of the place. It made him happy to do so and nothing pleased me more to hear. He too inquired about the wound on my chin. After explaining he asked did I want him to care for it. I refused. I needed it and the constant stinging as a reminder of what I’d promised and why.  
As I imagined he would be, he was most hesitant to my proposal, but I had to press. 

“They’re nearly six, Hanataro. It’s not as if they were infants,” I coaxed. 

“That might be easier. Babies can be contained,” he reasoned. 

“They’re never easy,” I said then regretted my words. He visibly blanched. 

“Surely there’s someone else qualified, better equipped to handle…”

“Everyone I came to know and trust is a Captain or Vice-Captain. Everyone except you. And look at how far you’ve come since we met. Ichika and Ragnhailt will already be beside themselves with worry and angst about being left out. I won’t ask more of them. And it’s not just that I trust you implicitly Hanataro.” He blushed when I said that. Adorable. “Tiarrh and I, we assumed all our children would arrive naturally gaining spiorad chomhrac. They’ve shown no such proclivity. They display absolutely no interest in combat whatsoever. They won’t even sit as spectators during the annual sparring tournament in Chéad Aicme. But their fuinneamh anam is enormous! Totally rivaling their siblings.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you need to know why I am asking you to do this. Because it’s your zanpakuto you don’t consider it to be, but surely by now you must know how astounding Hisagomaru truly is?” 

He tried to brush off my praise but I wouldn’t relent. I did have a point I was trying to make, and it wasn’t flattery. 

“Sirideán and Maedóc their whole little lives have been intensely almost unearthly empathetic, nurturers. The tiniest little bugs, to their huge hulking father and everything in between. Eadbhárd Giolla Bóinn is head of, and most skilled healer in Naoú Acime. He is also the oldest, like Captain Commander Yamamoto old, and I speak of his age and experience with the utmost respect, but he cannot relate to the twins. His standard detection and teaching methods have been fruitless. They learn and absorb information from the texts, in fact they devour it, but it doesn’t stimulate or challenge them. 

“You have done so very many marvelous, extraordinary things, Hanataro Yamada; Aiding Kurosaki, standing up for Rukia, befriending me, venturing into Hueco Mundo, laboring incessantly for the lives of so many during the Blood War, changing what I left into this marvelous thing. Acts no ordinary person would undertake. 

“And I am of the belief my youngest sons are like you, but they need someone far more approachable than we are in that regard. All of us, their whole family – we’re fighters. Given the proper impetus, seeing you applying that knowledge and using it out here in Inuzuri, that spark will ignite within them. I promise there is no one more qualified or better equipped to take on this task than you.”

He stared at me wide eyed for the longest time. His jaw kept moving like he was going to speak but words never formed. He finally just threw himself at me in one of the tightest hugs I ever experienced. When he released me, I noticed a couple of tears had fallen. “Then it would be my honor to watch over your sons in your absence. I am humbled by your faith in me,” he said then bowed deeply. 

I took his hands in mine. “Thank you. I honestly have no words for what this means to me. And I will never have proper recompense.” 

“I’d never ask you for…”

“I know and that just makes my debt all the greater.” I knew I could say no more without crying myself. 

I left him with another hug and headed off to Division One. Now that I knew the Gotei was committed, I needed to see Kyoraku again. While concerned with how he’d present the situation to the Comhairle, I wasn’t afraid. Even if they flat out refused, with An Roghnaithe, Rófhéinní , Chéad, Tríú, and Naoú Aicme, the oldest and most powerful of the Taisech, the entire Síochánta family, supporting Kyoraku’s mandate, the other Aicme would follow. That meant the other Taisech Comhlacht and therefore the Comhairle would concede. It was a horrible abuse of position both of us Síochánta, and I knew it. We faced possible banishment or execution, but it would be worth it to have this threat met with the gravity it deserved. I was displeased I would have to do so without Tiarrh, but it was time to start formulating a strategy.


	12. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Seireitei - Tactician

Shunsui had the conference table moved closer to the terrace wall. Unfortunately, it was a serious distraction. The view of the whole seireitei from his office was amazing, and I could have taken it in for hours. I’d managed to sketch a hideous simplification of a map of the Spéir for him so he could have a basic concept of what he and the rest of the Gotei would be dealing with. He seemed fairly boggled that we had no defensive structures as they did. I had to explain we never needed them. We’d not required an equivalent to the earthbound cathair. When the Fomhóraigh retreated the Spéir was not as it currently was. It was wild, disorganized and had been mostly protected by the Tuath Dé, whose influence faded fairly soon after. Chéad Aicme was created as a failsafe. A Rófhéinní born and trained roughly each five hundred years all but one of which had been Síochánta. Minor incursions of restless spirits or other worldly creatures were easily dealt with. 

As he studied my sketch I explained to him that unlike the Divisions of the Gotei that in the Spéir each Aicme had a specialization. Each was open to any and all of the anam and while many did remain with one Aicme, Chéad was the best example, there was no rule requiring such; Chéad was for us, the warrior protectors, Dara was for medical, Tríú was engineering and Tiarrh’s sister Aisling was in charge there, Ceathrú was for the processing and production of textiles, Cúigiú was all forms of metalsmithing, Séú was general and specialized education, Seachtú was for all forms of art, Ochtú was animal husbandry and I thought to myself ‘this is the one I will merge with naoú to fulfill my bargain with Mayuri,’ and Naoú was for general agriculture and its products. I added that while Eadbhárd Giolla Bóinn was the head of Naoú it was only because herbs and plants were his specialty, though he was the most proficient healer in the whole Spéir. 

“While we don’t have traditional defenses each Aicme works in tandem with others. For instance, something we have that could be quite useful was the result of Tríú and Cúigiú tinkering on a project a few centuries ago. Not sure how long it would take to get them in working order but we have cannon,” I stated with probably a bit too much pride in my voice. 

“Cannon?” he inquired cocking an eyebrow at me. 

“Yes, fuinneamh cannon. From what I understand, each one would have three operators and they rotate focusing and releasing their fuinneamh in a solid burst that basically explodes on impact. We don’t have a concept like kido, but we still manipulate our fuinneamh in similar manner. Which is why we have Aicme for areas of expertise.”

“So you don’t know if they work?” 

“Oh, I know they work, they were thoroughly tested. They’ve just been stored away for a few centuries, so I’ve never seen one active. Best part is they can be used by anyone who’s capable of drawing and focusing their fuinneamh in sizeable proportions. I read a lot. Especially since my title’s not been required for some time.” 

“About that,” he began. He looked up from my sketch and I knew we were about to engage in a very different conversation. “I’ve been curious, honestly since we met, and not as though we had the opportunity to chat when you first arrived what with dressing down the Gotei about Rukongai and your involvement with Vice-Captain Abarai, what exactly _**is**_ your title and position for? I understand the translation, but chosen for what?” 

I balked at the question. I knew I hadn’t hidden my discomfort because it was so sudden and unexpected. The discussion I had with Mayuri slammed into my head and I immediately forced it back down. I hadn’t even broached the topic with Tiarrh. There was no way I was going to openly relay these things to Kyoraku. Instead, I chose to impart what I was told the entire time I was trained and groomed to accept it. Because my spiorad chomhrac was so unique in using sound for both attack and defense, once I recognized ainneonach heagraí I was assigned to Tiarrh exclusively as his student though he continued to train others in Chéad Aicme. But the abilities Ainne and I displayed, the hypnotic like influence and especially being able to compound its release energy upon other solid melee spiorad chomhrac, it totally set me aside. Soon after they began calling me An Roghnaithe, telling me I had a great significant purpose to fulfill. I was certain, at this point in my life while she had undergone similar training, it was never as rigorous, nor did she ever spend solitary training time with Tiarrh, that while Mairead had been named my athsholáthair that it had really been more of a threat than anything else. That she’d been set and been told she’d replace me if I ever failed in my ability to fulfill my duties to the Spéir motivated me to work harder, train harder and longer, and to devour with assurance of comprehension each and every text placed before me. 

“Then it’s as I told you; the ripple of the Sokyoku falling was felt in our domain. I believe now, they were concerned it was the Fomhóraigh. There was a very short gathering of An Comhairle and I was dispatched to simply follow the source, and discover what happened. Eventually I hit the trailhead, the senkaimon opened and I tumbled out landing directly on top of Renji. You know the rest. Or I assume you do since it seems everyone’s memories were restored when Abarai’s were.”

“Only what transpired here, of course. After you departed, Vice-Captain Abarai was not particularly forthcoming with many details, either time you departed. Captain Kurotsuchi had both the arm you’d severed as well as a bug Yamada found out at your Sanctuary. I’m not sure when exactly Kurotsuchi arrived at the conclusion of its creation. That was not made public before we lost track of you and your Spéir, with the Arrancar incursions and what followed.” 

I nodded. I then told him far more than I should have, but the man was just so congenial and attentive. I knew from his interaction with Tiarrh he was going to use this information somehow, but how could I allow that to censor my words? He’d volunteered to risk his life to help us. I already knew Shunsui Kyoraku was a brilliant tactician. If this information would somehow assist him, I couldn’t refuse. I told him about the efforts taken to entrap and rid myself of Granz’s abomination. As I told him about the Well his attention was very centered upon my words. He was rapt regarding both the story of it and how the hollow had been disseminated into it, but especially what happened to me as a result. 

“So you know everything now?” he asked looking me in the eyes. 

“For things that _**have**_ happened that requires me to put my mind to it and only that and the topic or event is clear. Like I need no one to tell me details of the Blood War. I could find them, all of them, if I wanted them. I took Lord Nechtan’s words about how dangerous knowing more than one believes they truly do to heart. I honestly do my best each day to just live my life as it is and to not utilize what I gained from my extended time in the Well. It’s not a responsibility I ever desired.”  


I giggled uneasily. “I wish it was as simple as just knowing everything. It would be so much easier. Mostly it’s like having far too many chess matches in play all at once and having to see where each move leads on each successive board – moving forward then back again before choosing and moving the next piece. Like I saw the probability of the outcome with Aizen but his defeat wasn’t assured. And at the time I also saw the possibility of what did come to pass with Ywach. I riddled myself for days over returning to the seireitei once more to warn you, but I was certain of none of it. Then the Comhairle ordered the passage between our realms sealed. Even if you’d required assistance we couldn’t receive the message.” 

“It was our predicament. Given he was prepared for here and Hueco Mundo both, had he known about the Spéir…”

I shuddered once more at the prospect. “I’ve had that thought more than once, and it still disturbs me.”

“Hmmmmm,” he vocalized. He turned away from me and placed his hands on the ledge of the terrace wall. “Tell me about the Fomhóraigh.” I was surprised he asked given what he relayed Tiarrh already told him. 

I did and it was a very long telling. Many names and battles, specifically the First and Second Battles of Mag Tuired, to describe and process. The telling necessitated introducing him to the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha Dé and just how intertwined they all were. Alliance marriages made, offspring fostered, alliances broken. By the time I drew my recounting of what was considered in the human world as legends and myths to a close, an alluring sunset had the entire seireitei aglow in rich magenta, purple, and golden hues. It was soothing. 

He invited me to dine with him which I graciously accepted, if for no other reason than to observe the remainder of the sunset and watch night descend upon the seireitei. The conversation drifted to near small talk – me simply conveying what happened in my life since departing the seireitei. We were nearly finished with the meal when I felt the first tremor of reiatsu. He and I turned our heads at the same time and a brilliant white light flashed in the distance. I had no idea which of us stood first but we both sped off in the direction of the light. What happened to my son this time? I had no more room nor patience for surprises. The reiatsu was Ruadhán‘s, and something peculiar had become of taibhse cluastuisceana nathair as the secondary sensation I experienced was totally unfamiliar.


	13. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Seireitei Testing

By the time Kyoraku and I arrived the light had faded but the odd sensation I had was not diminished in the slightest. He started to walk into the space, but I hesitated. I could not abide witnessing Ruadhán broken and bloody again. Shunsui paused with me wordlessly, and continued at my side when I knew having an answer was more important than listening to my doubts. We ventured deeper in and found Renji sprawled on the ground wounded and barely conscious, and Tiarrh, also bruised and bloodied, down on both knees panting. Before I could ask what happened, taibhse’s wail echoed across the area. It wasn’t like it had been in Eleven, it had meant to hurt and my ears rang under the assault. 

It came towards us, Ruadhán standing upon it’s body once more, this time in a shihakushō. It’s phantom-like appearance was more pronounced; parts looked like a snake in the midst of shedding, with portions of its flesh missing making the skeleton clearly visible. Unlike in Division Eleven even with Ruadhán upon it, taibhse did not appear solid at all. It was as if Ruadhán were kept aloft by an illusion. And he wasn’t stopping. I pulled ainneonach heagraí from my obi and unsealed her. I saw Kyoraku’s hands fall to Katen Kyōkotsu but I shook my head at him. Ruadhán’s eyes met mine. This was a family matter.  


“Ní mór do gach titim chun an t-amhrán merrow agus a bheith brúite roimh do naimhde,” I said clearly. I drew her upward in an arc as the blade became a soundwave that pulsed violently toward my son. 

Upon reaching him taibhse waivered. It began to drop and Ruadhán nearly fell. His face lit up in a sneering smile that was a perfect amalgamation of Tiarrh and Renji’s. “Géilleadh d'orduithe agus imíonn!” he howled. “Codladh anois mo namhaid.”  


‘Obey my order and disappear,’ were the words he spoke. That was new. He’d followed with ‘sleep now my foe.’ Ainne slammed back solid in my hand as the backsword. I tried to call her into release once more and found I could not. In fact, my fuinneamh anam seemed to have retreated altogether, resting like a tickle deep within me. Taibhse’s form began to coil around me and Ruadhán seemed ready to dismount when something even more unexpected happened. 

“Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau,” Kyoraku’s voice sounded nearby.  


I turned to look and found each sword easy in his hands and his feet planted. Ruadhán altered the direction taibhse was going, made a large loop and took in his new opponent. Katen Kyōkotsu’s blades began to spin. Bushōgoma. Ruadhán seemed confused for a moment until taibhse was blown out from under him. I saw understanding creep across his face. He tried to have taibhse coil about and beside him as Renji did with Zabimaru, but within Shunsui’s formidable shikai technique he couldn’t. Instead he completely recalled taibhse into chéad eisiúint, the serpent form writhed up his arm and across his shoulders only to creep down the other arm and across his chest to continue the looping circuit.  


“Beidh mé cogar do chiontú go ar shiúl,” Ruadhán said as he stared Shunsui in the eyes. “Seasamh go fóill Captaen.”  


Kyoraku blinked a few times and his blades hesitantly stopped spinning. He smiled in response. Unusual but not surprising. Ruadhán’s technique worked but only so much. He mastered taibhse as dia bás, and had not encountered a shinigami Captain. Shunsui moved to attack once more. Ruadhán wasted no time in bringing taibhse into dara scaoileadh, immediately pounced upon him and retreated somewhat. 

“Shinku,” Shunshui said quietly. Irooni. Though a fascinating choice; crimson. The hair my son shared with his father. He flashed toward Ruadhán and instantly the entire left sleeve of his shihakushō was cut free from the kosode and a wound on his upper arm began seeping blood. Quickly there was another slightly lower. Kyoraku backed away and returned to solid ground waiting response. 

Without hesitation Ruadhán had taibhse move in a large circle with Shunsui at its center. “Géilleadh d'orduithe agus imíonn!” he howled again, and taibhse circled closer and closer. “Beidh tú géill Captaen.”  


What was gone, however, like with me was the unfocused anger he’d released with Yumichika and Ikkau. This was controlled and he’d learned a new voice command to direct it. While I knew he retained the ability to exterminate a foe with a massive release of his fuinneamh or reiatsu, he’d learned to keep it and his emotions in check.  


Shunsui moved forward a very awkward step. I saw the determination on his face. He was having to actively fight against taibhse’s command. His reiatsu flared and that was how he managed it. The smile returned to his face and he sealed and re-sheathed Katen Kyōkotsu. 

Ruadhán moved upon taibhse between the two of us and did the same. He was panting and sweating. The wounds on his arm were no longer seeping but had dried crusty trails down his arm from both. I couldn’t find words so I grabbed his head and rested my forehead against his, then kissed it. 

“That was very well done young Abarai,” Shunsui said to him. “I wasn’t really even applying myself. Damn fine show of control you’ve obtained in a day.” 

Tiarrh and Renji had recovered and joined us. They both looked tired and ragged but proud. Especially with Shunsui’s presence and praise.They too had worked hard to help Ruadhán achieve this level of command over his spiorad chomhrac. 

“Athair, Leasathair, go raibh míle maith agat,” Ruadhán said addressing Tiarrh first then Renji. His eyes closed and he proceeded to collapse where he stood. 

I panicked and fell to my knees next to him. The feeling subsided quickly. “He’s sleeping,” I said looking up at them. 

Tiarrh scooped him up. “Where…” I understood Tiarrh’s confusion. With what happened with Byakuya he wasn’t sure if taking him to the Kuchiki mansion was wise. 

“I don’t use it much anymore, but my rooms in the barracks,” Renji replied. “Come on.” 

I started to protest but it was my memories talking. I sincerely hoped neither Renji nor Tiarrh realized they were taking Ruadhán to the very space where he was conceived. I decided it was best to not vocalize that thought at all. 

I told them I’d catch up, but lingered with Kyoraku a moment. “Did he pass?” I asked after the others were gone. 

Shunsui chuckled. “That transparent huh?” He looked at me suddenly serious. “He’s not what I expected. You’ve taught him well.”

“That’s more Tiarrh’s doing than mine.” 

“A sound based zanpakuto - spiorad chomhrac,” he pronounced the words slowly and they sounded alien from his mouth, “only you have one like it. Who else could have taught him how to wield that power but you?” 

“Understand the principle of it perhaps, but Tiarrh was who taught him how to master it. Ruadhán touched upon it so young, we _**had**_ to be – painfully – for all of us – vigilant. Tiarrh understood. His laoch gan staonadh…” 

Kyoraku nodded. “I felt it that night with Zaraki. Must be daunting to see.” 

I sighed. “Unfortunately, you’ll find out.” I excused myself and ventured to a place I really didn’t want to go. 

When I arrived, I sat outside the door next to the steps with my feet dangling. I couldn’t bring myself to go inside. I was undecided if the lanterns everywhere were creating a pleasant or eerie glow cutting into the darkness. Not long after I heard the door slide open and close again. He stood next to me a moment before finally deciding to sit down. He curled his right leg in front of himself and rested his left arm on his raised bent knee. The warmth of him so close, no different. He even smelled the same. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I allowed my head to rest upon his, accepting this gesture for what it was. 

“I realized right after I said it,” Renji said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

I shook my head. “You don’t need to be. It’s what happened. We were what we needed to be for each other at the time. Thank you for agreeing to his recklessness. For this he needed _you_ and you gave of yourself without hesitance.”

He made a noncommittal sort of noise. “Do you wonder ever, since you’ve had the time, what would have happened had it not been for Granz’s machinations?” 

I shook my head again, then pulled back some to look him in the eyes. “With what happened to me in the Well...I could snatch and pull those threads and follow them. But do you _**really**_ want me to? Do you really want to know where that would have led? To have even more interference in the life you have right now?” 

“I just missed so much,” he said looking back to the door. 

“I know, but I assure you from the moment I first held him in my arms I told him about you. If there’d been no hollow and I remained, would he even exist? Again, I could puzzle that out. I’ve been tempted over the years, yeah, but that knowledge would change nothing. I made the decisions I felt would be best for everyone. It was harsh, and cruel, even greater now having you aware, to do so without your knowledge. You were _**needed**_ here - worrying and wondering of me would have been distraction enough but had you known there was a child…and then the Comhairle ordered the gateway sealed. I had no other choice than to live my life as it was. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me.” 

He sighed. “Of course I was angry back at the shoten. It was just so much at once. Too much. It took time to process. Those days Ruadhán was recovering, that’s how I spent most of my time – thinking – remembering – piecing it all together. I can’t fault you the choices you made. I can’t say I’d have done it differently. And ironically here I am about to be in that exact situation anyway.” 

“Both of us. I asked Rukia if Ragnhailt could stay with Ichika.”

His eyes went wide for a moment and he smiled. “The seireitei will be in danger.” 

I chuckled in agreement. 

“And the others? Tiarrh mentioned you had two other sons?” 

I nodded. “Yes. Twins, Sirideán and Maedóc. I asked Hanataro to watch over them. They’ll all be safe here. I can keep myself focused knowing they cannot be used as leverage or be victim to other collateral damage.” 

He was quiet for a few moments then pulled me into a tight embrace. “Our son is a remarkable young man. Thank you.” 

“I have to admit it wasn’t easy having a tiny reminder of you in my life each and every day. He shares quite a bit of your temperament. What was most difficult, however was remembering how I left you here that night. I was, I hate to admit, completely hysterical in the shoten asking Urahara to erase me. I was certain I nearly destroyed you.” 

His arm slipped from my shoulder and both his hands grasped mine firmly. “Let’s be done with that. The regrets, the wondering. What you’ve given me – having this time with him far overshadows any hurt we’ve caused each other.” 

I looked at him. His brown eyes beautiful in the flickering lantern light. I felt the tiny spark between us. I knew he had as well because he stood up abruptly. “I should go and get some sleep – before I say something I shouldn’t.” 

“So should I. Sleep and dream well, Abarai.” 

In a blink he was gone. I stood slowly, and slipped the waraji off my feet. In the room, I found Ruadhán sleeping heavily upon the slightly elevated bed. Tiarrh was on a larger futon on the floor beside him, also deeply asleep. I snuggled in next to him carefully as not to wake him. I hoped Kyoraku was prepared. Once Ruadhán was awake and capable, I knew we must get back to the Spéir.


	14. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Seireitei Abrasion

When I woke the next morning, I reached for Tiarrh and found the other side of the futon empty and cold. I turned and found Ruadhán still sleeping soundly. That was good at least. I stood and straightened my shihakushō, then folded and put away the bedding. Even though he wasn’t using it much there was no reason to leave Renji’s quarters untidied. Then I paused to locate Tiarrh. Division Six’s training hall – interesting. Even more interesting – Renji was there as well. I supposed neither of them got the sleep they should have. 

I reached the doorway but didn’t enter. They were leading a lesson in tandem! It was an incredible sight. Two master swordsmen imparting their knowledge onto others. I was turning to go back to Ruadhán when a new presence approached – Byakuya. I remained still until he was close enough and I bowed. He ignored me. He stood where he could see through the doorway but not quite close enough to be easily seen, so he would not interrupt. 

“This is a familiar activity to him,” Byakuya stated in his usual monotone. Clearly, he was speaking of Tiarrh because part of Renji’s duty was training. 

“Yes, Captain Kuchiki,” I decided to reply. “Tiarrh is Príomh Múinteoir for Chéad Aicme – fully proficient in the blade and gráscar lámh. Bataireacht is his specialty, however.”

Byakuya turned to me then. I saw the incomprehension in his eyes. So I explained bataireacht was a category of stick-fighting that utilized sail éille which were most traditionally made of blackthorn, oak, ash and hazel, though the last ones I had in my hands were hawthorn. He blinked, an expression crossed his face I could not define.

“Show me,” he instructed.  


He walked silently into the training hall. All activity stopped and the non-rank shinigami bowed deeply to their captain. I followed closely behind and explained to Tiarrh and Renji both what was just discussed with Captain Kuchiki. I wasn’t sure if anything akin to sail éille even existed in the seireitei. The training session came to a full halt then. Having trained and sparred with us in Chéad Aicme, Renji knew what was required and explained to a subordinate. I made sure he told his adjuvant to obtain enough for me as well. Byakuya remained silent during this time so the rest of us did as well though it was exceptionally awkward, but there was nothing to do for it. When he returned, he told us it was arakashi, blue oak, perfect. Tiarrh had so I discarded the captain’s haori before making my hands comfortable with the wood. Since this was about to involve the three of us we decided to go outside. 

Renji chose to focus upon Tiarrh leaving a huge opening for me, or so I thought. I did manage one good hit upon his left shoulder when he turned to block and immediately had to twist to block Tiarrh’s greater reach. I took advantage of that by scrunching myself up tumbling on the ground and coming up slamming my sail éille into his ribs. He growled but I’d already darted away from him. Renji stepped in using my attack as a distraction but Tiarrh met each of his blows. We continued like this for quite some time, the wood clunking together, each of us getting small hits in but nothing serious. We were all far too focused and none of us had disarmed each other when Byakuya decided to call a stop to the activity.  


I thought for a moment he would ask for sail éille and join the activity. He did actually decide to participate, but not how I expected. He drew, but did not release, senbonzakura. He was fixated upon Tiarrh. His speed and agility was breathtaking - Byakuya. Not that I expected any different but seeing it before my eyes – it was like art. Tiarrh was surprised but not taken off guard and was keeping up amazingly well, armed with only two lengths of wood. Tiarrh was sort of, in trying to move with Byakuya, starting to understand the concept of shunpo. Though, I wasn’t sure he was even aware he was doing it. While watching them, or attempting to watch them, it was difficult following all their movements, was when Ruadhán walked up. He stood between Renji and myself, and other than the scar looked as did he always. 

“What’s going on?” Ruadhán asked, genuinely perplexed by what he was seeing. 

“The Captain wanted an example of bataireacht, which we gave him,” Renji replied. “After we did he decided to charge Tiarrh.” 

“Where is laoch gan staonadh? Should we fetch it for him?” Ruadhán wanted to know. 

“No,” Renji and I replied calmly, in unison. 

“Like with you and Captain Kyoraku yesterday, though I do not quite understand his timing, this is a test of sorts Captain Kuchiki has decided to enact upon your father,” I explained. 

Eventually, Byakuya apparently garnered the responses or information he desired and expressed he was done and returned senbonzakura to his obi. Tiarrh placed the sail éille on the ground and bowed. I smiled quickly. It was the first time Tiarrh used appropriate etiquette, and not because it was simply the proper thing to do but because Byakuya had impressed him. 

“You are a formidable opponent, Rófhéinní Síochánta,” Byakuya stated with just the tiniest fraction of admiration in his tone. 

“As are you Captain Kuchiki,” Tiarrh responded. “It was an honor.” He bowed once more. 

Byakuya turned and upon seeing the three of us standing together, his expression cleared to utter neutrality. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to leave. “Walk with me young Abarai,” he instructed. 

“Captain?” Renji questioned but received no answer. 

I nodded at Ruadhán who stepped briskly to catch up and walk near but about one stride behind.  


“I’ll be back,” Renji said and strode off after them. 

Tiarrh approached me and stood in front of me in three of his enormous strides. He stared down at me. He seemed – uneasy, though I knew it wasn’t about Ruadhán being called away by Byakuya. He opened his mouth to speak but upon realizing there were still members of Division Six lingering, he turned and walked back toward the barracks. I followed. He didn’t stop until we were back at Renji’s room and the look of unease had only increased. He started pacing. 

“I was worried when I woke to find you gone,” I said trying to coax him out of his mood if only a little. 

He froze in place and turned to look at me. “Were you?” he asked. His tone was sullen.

“Yes, of course I was. Tiarrh, I don’t understand.” 

“I heard you, so I got up last night, and what did I find? You, sitting in his arms!” 

“Yes, as a comfort only. For he and I to say the things we yet hadn’t. To clear the air between us finally. Telling him my intentions to keep our children safe here. If you were awake and listening surely you heard all of that?”

“Oh yes, I heard everything. And saw the look you exchanged before he left.” 

“Macushla, please don’t do this.” 

“Do what? Speak the truth? That after all these years and three more children born to us that a few words and one look is all it takes to lure you away again?” 

“Where is this coming from? And lure me away to what? He has a wife! A daughter! And he treasures them both! You were in the training hall with him, peacefully, for what must have been hours. Did he get this ill-tempered line of questioning?” 

He was pacing again. I stepped in front of him and took his hands in mine. He pulled his away. “You didn’t even ask me. Do you think I cannot even keep our own children safe?! And what of the others? You make these arrangements for our children but what of the hundreds of others?” 

“You know fully well I believe you more than capable! The other children are not the progeny of the Rófhéinní and Roghnaithe. The others are not the children of the oldest and most powerful of the Taisech. Our children can be used as weapons against us – against the entire Spéir. Only one of them is prepared to engage in this conflict.” 

“Yes, the one that’s _**his**_!” 

Anger engulfed me. Anger I’d not felt since that moment I attacked Kisuke. I moved to slap him, but he caught my hand in midair. “You’ve never, not once in his twenty-two years of life, ever said anything so heartless!” 

“Do you think I didn’t know, that it wouldn’t occur to me, that the bed I watched our son sleep upon was the very one where he was conceived?! That I was expected to sleep beside it? And you so very easily did?” 

He’d not released my arm and I tried jerking it away but his grip was far too tight. “You were training them, that room full of hero worshipping, starry-eyed shinigami, together. You were working in tandem, and it was a splendid thing to watch. You befriended him all those years ago when he confided in _**you**_ , not I, about what happened with Nechtan in the Well. I’ll ask again – why is this being thrown at me and me alone?! If there were some great conspiratorial affair being planned why not stand and accuse Abarai as well?!” 

“Accuse me of what?” queried an acerbic voice. Renji – and he’d returned with Ruadhán. 

Ruadhán, was significantly more perturbed than Renji. He walked right up to Tiarrh and placed his hand upon the one that was holding my forearm. “Father, I have no idea what this is about but you _**will**_ release Mother immediately.” His hand was firmly upon the hilt of taibhse, and I knew he would use it if Tiarrh did not comply. 

Tiarrh did so, but with force and I nearly lost my balance. Ruadhán steadied me, all the while glaring at Tiarrh. 

This should have remained private but I was far too angry to silence myself. “Accuse you of plotting with me to have some grand affair where you’re going to whisk me away from my family, my whole life in the Spéir, and you’re going to completely abandon Rukia and Ichika and we’re going to wander off into some sunset somewhere to rekindle the romance that never really was!” 

“I see,” Renji said flatly. He looked at Tiarrh and their eyes met. “And you don’t hear how absurd that sounds?” He paused for a moment. “Ru, please take your mother to Byakuya so she may also thank him for his generosity in hosting your sister and if need be your brothers and Hanataro. Tiarrh and I need to – talk.” 

“Abarai, please, I think…” 

He held his hand up at me. I jerked to pounce on him and make good on my promise to punch him in the mouth the next time he tried that gesture, but Ruadhán grabbed me and held me tight. Glowering at Renji, I gathered my fuinneamh and flashed toward the Kuchiki Manor. I didn’t bother to see if Ruadhán followed me there or not.


	15. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Seireitei to Spéir Transition

I should have gone to Byakuya immediately, but in the state of mind I was in I knew that was unwise. Instead I asked for a bath and a clean shihakushō. I was granted both without question. Apparently, his attitude toward me had changed. At least I hoped it had. I’d know soon enough. 

Refreshed, calmed and clean I asked to be taken to Byakuya. I was fumbling mentally with what to say to him but fortunately a distraction was made for me. Captain Kyoraku was with him. I bowed to them both. I apologized for the interruption and was very succinct in expressing my gratitude to Captain Kuchiki. 

“As I already stated, I’d be remiss in denying lodging to my niece’s brother and his family,” he said flatly. No apologies, no other explanation or reasoning, arrogant, pompous, pretentious son of a…

“There was no interruption Roghnaithe Síochánta,” Shunsui interceded. “I only just arrived and your timing couldn’t be better. I was just about to ask Captain Kuchiki to accompany us on the introductory journey to the Spéir.”

Brilliant tactician as always. “That’s a magnificent idea!” 

I should have thought of that myself. Captain Kuchiki did not respond. I felt I needed to illustrate precisely why this was a magnificent concept. 

“Captain Kuchiki, the entire purpose of this initial excursion is for Captain Commander Kyoraku to convince my people that not only do I and some others of my station, but that the perceived threat is so great that even the Gotei is willing to meet it head on with us _**in**_ the Spéir. Now An Comhairle is comprised of the head of each Aicme and each Taisech. We have a significant amount of leverage as Tiarrh is head of Chéad Aicme. His younger sister Aisling is in charge of Tríú Aicme and his mentor Eadbhárd is in charge of Naoú Aicme, and as the most proficient healer we have, Dara Aicme will follow his lead. When Tiarrh and I wed, his parents abdicated any authority over the Síochánta political positions to the two of us. As the oldest of the Taisech families, that alone holds considerable influence. 

“The Captain Commander’s presence will not be taken lightly, but An Comhairle functions frustratingly similarly to your Chūō Shijūroku. They have to be presented with and face so much information that dissenters will be muted. To add you, head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Noble Houses will give them even more pause.” I inhaled deeply then knelt in front of his feet. “It would be an honour to me, my family and a debt I could never repay if you would please accompany Captain Commander Kyoraku to the Spéir.” 

He was quiet longer than I was comfortable with, but I didn’t even raise my head. “I will go,” came his response. I watched the hem of his haori bellow as he turned and left the room. 

I relaxed my head fully onto on my hands and sighed deeply. I felt a hand on my back. As I lifted my head I noticed Shunsui had squatted down next to me. “That was very well done,” he remarked. 

I stood up slowly. “I remembered something Rukia said to me the other day. I do have a request to make of you as well, ironic though it may be. I want Mayuri to come with us as well. When he explains what he was doing and can confirm he did indeed make contact with domhan dorcha faoi bhun there will be even less basis for any of the Comhairle to argue.”  


I flinched a little when Kyaoraku’s hand came to my chin and raised my head. The wound was beginning to fester. “How steep a price are you willing to pay?” 

I knew he wasn’t referring to the laceration. The man’s mind was astounding. Somehow, he knew. “As you did when you removed Aizen from Muken – whatever cost is necessary – I _**will**_ pay it. I’ll seek forgiveness later.” 

He nodded. “Captain Kurotsuchi will be with us, then. Let me know when you’re ready.”  


I followed Shunsui out into the courtyard, where I found Ruadhán and Ichika. Shunsui tipped his hat, of all things, at them and continued on his way. The two of them were discussing Ragnhailt being brought to the mansion. Rukia had spoken with her and as she expected Ichika was taking the role of hostess and ‘Lady of Kuchiki Manor’ very seriously. Ruadhán was basically allowing her to ramble since he had no idea what my intentions for his siblings had been. 

“Did your fathers ever conclude their ‘talk?’” I asked him.  


“Who the hell knows,” was his exasperated response. “What was Father thinking? Yes, even I bristled at some of the looks you and Leasathair have exchanged, but to go so far?” 

I smiled at him. “You’ll find he did not mean a word of what he said. What he was saying is he’s feeling useless, and that he’s scared. Doesn’t change my annoyance at what he said however. ”  


Ruadhán’s eyes went wide. “Father fears nothing.” 

My smile grew and I rested my hands upon his shoulders. “When it comes to me and the four of you, he, in fact, fears everything. He knows meeting the Fomhóraigh is serious, but that I felt it necessary to shuttle your siblings to the seireitei had him realize I am afraid of what’s to come, and if they are here they will be safe. That I felt such a drastic measure was necessary, troubles him, so he’s using other issues to express his emotions. The last time he did something like this, unfortunately, was while I was reacclimating to the Spéir after my months here in the seireitei. Renji tends to bring out deep seeded emotions in people.”

Ichika tried and failed at stifling a giggle. “Okasan would not disagree with you,” she said through her giggling. 

As if rehearsed, Tiarrh and Renji wandered into the courtyard. I could see, even at a distance, Tiarrh’s temper was subdued. Renji stopped several feet away and hollered at Ruadhán and Ichika. “Come on you two!” 

Ruadhán tilted his head at me inquiring. “Go on. We’ll be fine.”  


Wordlessly Tiarrh took me in his arms and hugged me tight. “Forgive me,” he whispered. 

I looked up at him and his eyes were still closed. “I hold onto the hope that one day, my love, you will actually say what you’re feeling when you’re feeling it. There’s nothing to forgive. Did I like your choice of words? Of course not, but I understood the reason behind them.”

“I did not mean what I said regarding Ruadhán. I promised myself the moment he was born to never consider him anything other than my own. If he had heard…” 

“But he didn’t. I was just explaining to him why you said what you did. That it was care and concern for us over the unknown. That because I am the one who knows the seireitei and the Gotei I am making decisions and you’re feeling useless. That’s why you were in the training hall with Renji, so you could feel as though you were contributing something. 

“I understand this has been difficult for you. All the memories I made here while you were sick with worry back in the Spéir. You’re facing this anew while it’s seems like routine for me.”

His thumb and forefinger came to my chin to raise it to kiss me and I winced and drew back. His hands rested on my shoulders and he gently pushed me back a step. “What is that? I cannot believe I didn’t notice it earlier. It’s horrendously infected.”

“And poisoned.” 

“What?!” 

“Mayuri’s biochemistry is an insane soup of toxins. But please, before you lose your temper once more, I will explain when we get home. We have several things we need to discuss, but not here. Shunsui was here a short time ago. We’ll be taking him, Byakuya and Mayuri with us.”

“He wounded and poisoned you! You made what should have been your final trip here to prevent what you’re welcoming him to do?!”

“Yes. His testimony before the Comhairle is crucial. Besides Kisuke, who would never come for obvious reasons, Mayuri is the only one who actually saw through to domhan dorcha faoi bhun. He will be able to describe it accurately. They will know, no matter what type of resistance they attempt, he is not lying.” 

He grumbled but knew he could not argue. “You’re not making this any easier.” 

“I know and I’m sorry. But it will all make sense soon. Shunsui asked that we notify him when we were ready. I want to go as soon as possible.” 

In less than two hours we were standing in front of the senkaimon. Tiarrh, Ruadhán, and I all changed back into our original clothing. Given how long I was trapped here it took some time convincing the other captains that I would be able to easily open the passage between the seireitei and Spéir. The three visiting captains would be back in two days Spéir time. 

“Now we never quite figured out the time differentiation between the two,” I admitted, and mentioned the time Renji was stuck in the spás i idir. That what had been perhaps a day for him was almost three months on my side. “But with Captain Kurotsuchi entering the Spéir we should be able to have at the very least a solid estimate if not an exact number. Also, I’m fairly certain I can tweak the senkaimon when I open it so we’ll enter the Spéir at almost the precise moment Urahara yanked us out.” 

“And just how do you intend to do that?” Mayuri asked with his tone full of doubt. 

I looked at him smiling, making sure I tilted my head at just the proper angle he could see not just the trail from my chin to my lip but the whole inflamed contusion. “I intend to do it like this,” I replied facing the senkaimon. “Dul ar ais an clog agus oscailte.” 

The door slid open. “This way gentlemen.” I stepped through. 

The arch was shimmering when I arrived. Ragnhailt was still there but had sheathed her spiorad chomhrac, so not the precise moment but close enough. She assaulted me with questions, but all I could explain at the time was that we were about to have guests and she needed to trust me and remain calm. Ruadhán came next followed by the three Gotei captains then finally Tiarrh. 

“Captains, welcome to the Spéir,” I said facing them.


	16. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Spéir - A Dose of Reality

The gateway was placed between the main Roundhouse and Chéad Aicme for a reason. When it opened, even expected, ceannasaí would be instantly present to assess the situation. It was no different this time. I quickly introduced Mairead Scáthán, Eighneachan Conchobhair, and Nóirín Cnáimhín to the three Gotei captains. I asked Mairead to please call for an emergency, but closed, meeting of An Comhairle. She and the others, like Ragnhailt, had questions which I told them would be answered when the meeting was underway. She bristled but did as I asked. I led the group into the main Roundhouse and Eighneachan and Nóirín set about to clearing everyone out. Shunsui took all this in with interest. Byakuya was completely detached. Mayuri made the mistake of being, well, Mayuri. 

“How utterly boorish,” Kurotsuchi commented while scrutinizing everything. 

I was startled by hearing him audibly gulp. Tiarrh stood in front of Mayuri holding one of his throwing darts in the exact place I’d held ainne. I hadn’t even seen Tiarrh move. “Captain Kurotsuchi, I have ignored your treatment of and dealings with An Roghnaithe, _**my wife**_ , to this point. Private agreements she makes utilizing that title, whether for the Spéir or not, are the _**only**_ thing of hers that surmounts the authority of my position. But you are in my lands now, and you will hold that acidulous tongue or I will remove it before you can blink! Am I understood?” Tiarrh demanded, and I saw a trickle of blood oozed down the dart head. 

Mayuri stood for some time staring Tiarrh in the eyes. His hand was upon Ashisogi Jizō, but he knew he couldn’t draw or release it before Tiarrh forced the dart up into his brain, which would be a painful inconvenience for him. “Understood completely, Rófhéinní Síochánta,” Mayuri responded with ire.

Tiarrh took a small step back. He was about to clean and replace the dart in his pants but must have remembered what I said about Mayuri’s biochemistry and simply dropped it on the ground in front of Mayuri’s feet.

As we stood waiting for An Comhairle to assemble, I explained to the captains what the uses of the main Roundhouse were and the organization of the Spéir. The Spéir was organized by a huge central roundhouse open to use by everyone where the Comhairle normally conducted business. It flowed outward in concentric circles; the houses and training grounds for each Aicme, and homes for the Taisech which were also open to all the anam. It continued outward with smaller roundhouses to the farms, textile mills, livestock pens and related outbuildings all the way to River Boyne. Unlike the seireitei, which is why I’d taken the entire Gotei to task, it wasn’t only our task to protect the Spéir. It wasn’t just to perform the scaoileadh anam. The anam were in our charge. Those born and raised to the Taisech were duty bound to care and provide for each and every anam within. Our activities, our decisions, our training, all the operations of the Spéir were done openly, inclusively. It had always been thus.

Eventually they came streaming in demanding to know what was going on. They were all immediately silenced when they saw our visitors. We moved into the antechamber that was set aside for private events and very rare closed meetings of An Comhairle. Once everyone was inside and seated the room was full but not cramped. I was grateful but not surprised, as he was the eldest among us, Eadbhárd came forward to speak. 

“I am Eadbhárd Giolla Bóinn, presiding over Naoú Acime, master botanist and herbalist, and principal healer for the Spéir,” he stated making eye contact with each man, individually, as he spoke.

“I am Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsuke Shunsui. Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Captain of the First Division. I have brought with me Kuchiki Byakuya, twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Souru Sosaeti. He is also serves as the captain of the Sixth Division. Abarai, who I know you’ve met, serves as his vice-captain.” 

Byakua bowed very slightly, and said nothing. He stood like a statue. It was almost unnerving.

Shunsui continued. “Also, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, master researcher, strategist, scientist and inventor. He serves as the captain of Division Twelve.”

None of the Comhairle had any idea what to make of Mayuri. I had to work at keeping the smile off my face. It was such a rarity seeing them unnerved. Those moments shouldn’t fill me with the glee they did. I knew that. I didn’t care.

“We are honored to host such distinguished individuals of the Gotei. So, what may we of the Spéir do for those of the Seireitei?” Eadbhárd asked. There was an unusual note of suspicion in his voice. 

“Actually,” Shunsui said with a smile, “we have come to give our assistance to you.” 

Many faces were full of perplexity. That’s when I took over. I explained being yanked into Kisuke’s pocket dimension under his shoten and what he’d seen. That garnered some whispers and shaking heads. But when I continued to share all of what we knew, the moment I said the word Fomhóraigh, the room exploded in shouts and too many trying to speak at once. Exactly what I expected. 

Not soon after Tiarrh bellowed over all of them, “Stad anois!” He gave a very caustic glare to Mayuri then asked him to explain precisely what he’d done.

Even as he spoke I saw and even heard the doubts, which frustrated Mayuri but after Tiarrh’s threat he conveyed nothing but the facts of the situation. When he described what he’d seen of domhan dorcha faoi bhun, the details were too exact. There was no mistaking it for anything else. 

That’s when Shunsui intervened giving as short a summary of the Blood War as he could. Stating how much destruction was wrought both in their comrades lost and the soul society itself. He told them what I’d related about the history of the Spéir, Fomhóraigh, Fir Bolg and the Tuatha Dé, and he did not want us to face the losses they had in the seireitei. He’d asked for volunteers and apparently, and I had no idea because he’d not told me, all the Gotei captains and vice-captains had agreed. Unfortunately, though it was much quieter than before, there was still dissent. Why I’d ignored them when Renji was here. 

Unexpectedly, Byakuya stepped forward to address them, without raising his head. “I assume you mean no disrespect in questioning our counsel. I must also assume, when you sent your emissary to us all those years ago, you would not be questioning the trust you placed in her as An Roghnaithe now. Nor do I believe you would accuse Rófhéinní Síochánta of such an elaborate fabrication.” At that point, he looked up and took them all in. “Or am I mistaken?” 

I couldn’t believe those words had come out of his mouth. The man who just a few days ago wanted nothing but for me to remove myself from his life was defending me in front of the entire Comhairle and confronting them not unlike I’d done to the Gotei. I was completely astonished by his actions, but it seemed to have the desired result; thoughtful silence. 

I was about to say something to smooth over Byakuya’s words when I experienced a sudden dizziness that caused me to be unsteady on my feet. Being closest to me Mayuri’s hands came to my shoulders to steady me but I recognized the sensation for what it was. It had been so long no one else seemed to even sense it. I stepped out of the room back into the main open space of the Roundhouse. Tiarrh, Ruadhán, and the Gotei Captains followed close behind and I faintly heard Tiarrh questioning how and why I could be leaving an assembly before it was called to a close. The rest of the Comhairle trailed after.

At that moment, the space in front of me shimmered like a heat wave, quickly it was replaced by a huge man standing there. He stood taller than Tiarrh and was even more girded with muscle. His hair was black and trailed down his back nearly to his waist with three thin braids that originated near each of his temples rested partially on his shoulders and chest. Very fine, soft, black suede pants hugged the musculature of his thighs like a second skin. His leine, also black, but clearly of fine linen was much longer than traditionally worn, as it came down to his knees. The sleeves hemmed halfway down his forearms, of which very little flesh was visible as the lower forearm was covered with hard, black leather bracers each of which were imprinted, in what appeared to be bronze, with the Dara knot – power, internal fortitude. He had a shortcoat over his leine, also of a fine tanned suede but it was black and grey mottled. At his waist was a skillfully crafted leather belt, knotted so when clasped, as it was now, it too formed the Dara knot. Side laced boots finished off this impressive outfit and I knew at once who this was. 

I felt my body start to respond unwillingly to his presence, when I sensed Tiarrh and Ruadhán’s fuinneamh anam rise. I turned to look at them and they’d drawn their spiorad chomhrac, and the Captains were moving to do the same with their zanpakuto. I took a few steps closer to them and demanded they all stop. 

“Tá mé sásta a fheiceann tú ceann beag,” came the deep nearly booming voice from behind me. “Thiocfaidh mé le téarmaí.” 

“He is alone and unarmed,” I insisted. I looked straight at Tiarrh whose eyes had not left the figure of the stranger at all. “You don’t want to fight him now.”

“Yes I do!” Tiarrh growled. His voice sounded completely unfamiliar to me, as it was laced with nothing but inexplicable malice.

I was about to say more to Tiarrh when Eadbhárd stood in front of him and uncharacteristically ordered him to stand down. Normally, this would have initiated another fight, but Tiarrh always heeded his mentor’s words and the rest of the Comhairle was simply gawking in silence.

I turned toward and approached the man. Once again, my body was responding on its own and I found myself kneeling at his feet. “Aithním do láithreacht láidir, Éber Donn.” 

“Ná dul ar do ghlúine, lómhara,” he responded and squatted next to me. He took my hands in his, which were so enormous they swallowed mine, and had me stand as he did. “Cé chomh iontach tá tú bheith.” He stroked the top of my head. 

With that gesture Tiarrh broke away from Eadbhárd and snatched me away. “Scaoileadh mo bhean chéile!”

“Bean chéile?” He looked at me questioningly, almost angrily. “Am go leor don mhac ina dhiaidh sin de Tuatha Dé.”

Again, Eadbhárd attempted to back Tiarrh away but this time he refused. I had absolutely no idea what was happening. The strongest of the Fomor acting as though he knew and was familiar with me. How magnificent I’d become? Calling Tiarrh the son of the Tuath Dé? Back at the Well I’d noticed the eerie resemblance between Nechtan and Tiarrh, but could it really be? Mayuri’s words slammed into my awareness, ‘I do caution you to tread lightly. I am unsure if he is even aware he knows what he knows.’ And that could only mean one thing, that like me Tiarrh had once been at the Well – possibly _in_ the Well – but unlike me he had no memory of the event at all. Not that I hadn't already intended to, but I had no choice but to discuss Mayuri’s suspicions with Tiarrh. 

While my mind wandered to Mayuri, that’s where one of the lords of the Formor had focused his attention. He’d approached Mayuri, who was barely succeeding at hiding his unease. “I would thank you, outlander,” Éber Donn began, “but I am keenly aware of her scent upon you as an animal’s musk. That would normally garner immediate retribution, however you gifted us with the need for our return, so I will hold our trade in balance. And I caution you to not agitate us further.” 

Kurotsuchi remained silent. That was wise. 

Donn moved to address all present. “It pleases me you keep the Tongue. As I said, I have come with terms. Who will speak for you?” 

Tiarrh started to move but I held him steadfast. Then Eadbhárd stepped forward. “I will. As the senior most member of the Comhairle, that duty is mine.” Like with Tiarrh’s animosity, Eadbhárd spoke with a force and command I’d never heard before. 

“I will admit I resigned myself to never receiving the notification on Tech Duinn. We chose the life we lead. But when the whispers became a clarion call, it would not be ignored.” He turned to look at me and approached me once more “You were out of reach for a time but once you reappeared how could I not be the first to lay eyes upon you? You have become such a magnificent creature.” He reached out to stroke my head again. 

This time it wasn’t Tiarrh who protested. “You will refrain from such familiarity with my mother!” Ruadhán insisted as he stepped beside me and pulled me out from under the immense hand. 

“Mother?!” Again, I received that questioning almost angry look. He scrutinized Ruadhán. “You smell of outlander. But your father is not among these men.” He gestured toward the Captains.

Ruadhán sneered. “My _**father**_ is Rófhéinní, and stands before you as well. The one who begot me is an – outlander.” He had a difficult time saying the word. He’d accepted Renji and that filled me with contentment. 

“A son of the Tuath Dé your Rófhéinní?” He laughed. It was a laugh of actual amusement not harsh or sarcastic at all. He composed himself and looked Eadbhárd in the eyes. “This was your doing, wasn’t it? Married to a Tuath Dé and an outlander son?”

“Not one. Three sons and a daughter,” Tiarrh amended. "She has birthed four children." 

Donn snapped his head around to stare at Tiarrh. “And I assume those others are the product of your seed?” he asked in a voice that was pure acid. 

Tiarrh’s hand was back on laoch gan staonadh’s hilt. “Of course they are,” came Tiarrh’s snarled response.

I _**had**_ to intervene before this erupted into something devastating. “You said you came to speak your terms,” I interjected. 

“Rinne mé, a stór,” Donn replied giving me his full attention. “But all of this, was unexpected and unbearable.” He moved his focus back to Eadbhárd. “You will return to us what is ours. I’m feeling generous despite myself. I give you four days to make the arrangements. Denying us further will be seen as aggression against Tech Duinn and the Fomhóraigh as a whole.” He looked at me once more. “This transgression cannot be mended.” 

The area before him shimmered again and he was gone. The Comhairle burst out in argument once more. I refused to wait for them.

I faced Ruadhán placing my hands firmly upon his shoulders. “Bring your brothers and sister here,” I instructed. “They’re going to the seireitei now!” 

He blinked a couple of times and looked at Tiarrh, who was still seething. Ruadhán said nothing but moved to do as I asked. 

Eventually Aisling approached us. “They want to know,” she said gesturing toward the rest of the Comhairle. “They _**need**_ to know what he meant. ‘Return what is ours.’ What of the Fomhóraigh are we in possession of?” 

Tiarrh, in his anger was as stupefied as the others. Despite his saying it was his duty to act as arbitrator, Eadbhárd, the man I’d trusted my children to, the man who was Tiarrh’s confidant, remained silent. 

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. When I opened them I sought out Mayuri’s, whose eyes and whole expression in return seemed to be reflecting empathy. I sighed again. “He meant me. I am what he expects to be returned.” 


	17. Stage 1: Preparation for War - Spéir - A Hard Farewell

Tiarrh was the first to question what I meant. He was still angry and I knew would not easily hear reason. I couldn’t find words of my own so I used my version of Mayuri’s from when he and I talked in Ujimushi no Su. I reminded him I was removed at infancy and granted to Chéad Aicme, for them to raise. Never told of my heritage, because clearly no one knew. Trained from childhood to become, An Roghnaithe, The Chosen. Chosen for whom and for what?

“That’s not possible!” Tiarrh snarled. “It’s absurd!” 

“Is it? Why was I put into your family’s care as a baby? How different were our ages when you were betrothed to me? Duty and even love aside, I was still no more than a child, and you agreed, why? Then when I was named An Roghnaithe, why, when you had duty and responsibility to the entire Aicme, were you solely responsible for training me, and training me hard, damn near mirroring your own? To what end Tiarrh?” 

“I don...” Tiarrh tried to respond.

“Then tell me, for you are Rófhéinní and aware of all matters of the Comhairle, which Taisech House is mine?” I turned to face Eadbhárd, though I was still speaking to Tiarrh. “Tell me, please.” 

Both men remained silent. So frustrating! 

“There’s a way to gain that information, dangerous as it is,” I declared. 

“You told me he’d never allow that again,” Tiarrh argued. 

“His exact words were ‘You’re not to be allowed here again. If you make any such attempt you and yours will face retribution.’ He said nothing regarding one of his own.”

“Surely you didn’t believe that? That déistineach Fomor was only trying to get under my skin, and sadly it worked.”

I sighed. “Tiarrh, please, do this. If only for my peace of mind. There’s so much we need to discuss, you and I, but there are more pressing matters. I’ll take care of things here. Please go.” 

He argued with me a few more minutes then, did finally comply with my request. One less thing to worry about. 

I turned to Eadbhárd. “You and I will have things to discuss as well, but more pressing matters. For now, please remain with me so I’m not questioned too forcefully.” He looked remorseful but he nodded. 

Aisling had returned to the rest of the Comhairle, who was now just speaking in small groups. I sighed heavily then addressed them. This time I wasn’t begging, nor even asking. I was giving instructions. I explained to them exactly how things were going to be and I’d absolutely incept a coup here and now. The Aicme heads were with me I could see purposeful intent in their eyes. A few in the Taisech wanted to argue that I should just hand myself over. I explained in no uncertain terms why that was not going to happen. This situation was going to proceed how I chose or I was going to ask my new allied Captains to prove just what force I’d brought along with me. Mayuri’s eyes twinkled as if he wanted me to do just that. Fortunately, the fight didn’t last long. Without the support of the Aicme the Spéir was at a standstill, and they knew it. I dismissed the Taisech at that point. They weren’t needed. Most of them chose to linger anyway.

First thing I did was call Aisling to me as well as Gobán Goibniu, head of Cúigiú Aicme. I needed the product of that long ago joint project. They both seemed a little surprised I knew about the cannons. I explained that we needed every one they knew would function with precision. I needed them out of storage and tested. They had to be combat ready at once. 

Ruadhán returned with Ragnhailt cursing and arguing with him. He was ignoring her. Apparently, he’d told her what my intentions were. Sirideán and Maedóc were calm and peaceful. They seemed curious, and that expression increased upon seeing the Gotei Captains. I told Ragnhailt to contain herself so I could introduce her and her brothers to them and more specifically to Captain Kuchiki since he was being so gracious as to host her in his home in his absence. Faced with him, she relented and I stifled a giggle at what I saw was a crush forming. My sons, however, to no great surprise, were drawn to Mayuri. The discomfort on his face as they started barraging him with questions about him and his zanpakuto’s appearance made every annoyance he caused me worth it. 

Shunsui pulled me aside. “This has certainly been enlightening,” he remarked. As usual after his quip his tone became serious. “I understand your reasoning for evacuating your children. That Éber Donn seemed less than cheerful they exist. So, I want to propose something. Allow me to provide, at the very least the other children, refuge in the seireitei.”

I stood just blinking for far too long. He’d already offered so very much. Wherever he’d been returned to in the human world I was sure whomever was now Jushiro Ukitake was suddenly, inexplicably smiling. I wiped my eyes before responding. “For the young children, and some will require accompaniment, I humbly accept, Captain Commander Kyoraku. I will make the arrangements and have them waiting to transition when you and the other captains and vice-captains return. Teens and adults know the Spéir well and those who choose to retreat to the forest wilds will be welcome to. I know my people, most will choose to stand and even die. For now, I ask that Ruadhán be allowed to return to assist in a very quick acclimation.”

He smiled at me and placed a hand on my right shoulder. “I understand now, fully, your vehemence in front of us when you first came to the seireitei. Souru Sosaeti is lacking in the Rukongai, and has for far too long. It will take time but I will take what measures I can to start to remedy that. First we have some bad guys to take care of.” 

I let my head rest on his hand in lieu of a hug. “They’d both be beside themselves beaming with pride.” I didn’t have to say who I knew he knew when he squeezed my shoulder as a reply. “Bad guys are the easy part. Now I have to do the hard part. I’ve never been away from them until now.” He gave my shoulder a squeeze again. I suddenly felt horrible for sending Tiarrh to the Well so abruptly but this would have been harder on him. 

I stepped over to Ragnhailt. I expressed to her just how important what she was doing was; she was representing the Spéir and the Síochánta and she needed to take this very seriously as she would be in residence at the Manor of one of the Noble houses of the seireitei. I assured her I understood why she wanted to remain and stated expressly why she could not. Lastly, I explained I would need her to be there for her brothers. I hugged her tightly. 

Ruadhán had joined his younger brothers in an effort to prevent them from climbing all over Mauyri, who still looked uncomfortable. I squatted down in front of both of them and took their hands. I told them they’d be going on an adventure to the place where Ruadhán’s other father lived. I described Hanataro to them and how he’d be supervising them and they would listen to him since he had things to teach them. Sirideán and Maedóc seemed very interested when I told them he had a zanpakuto that could heal. I expressed that Ragnhailt would never be far. I caught myself as my voice faltered when I said that Ruadhán would be taking them because I had to remain and help the Spéir brace for the Fomhóraigh. As I hugged them together I clamped my eyes shut to prevent the tears that were more than threatening to fall. 

I stood, and steeled myself and stepped toward the gateway. Ruadhán took Sirideán and Maedóc’s hands since they’d never traveled through. They didn’t seem to like the idea so he had to tell them why. Ragnhailt hadn’t either but I knew she had learned enough to follow, plus with her being all starry eyed over Byakuya she had his reiryoku to focus on. I sighed. 

“Dhíghlasáil agus coinnigh an mbealach,” I said softly. “I’m leaving this active so you can return freely.”

“Understood,” came Shunsui’s reply. 

Kyoraku went first followed by Byakuya and Mayuri. Ragnhailt went right after. Ruadhán looked over his shoulder at me with a knowing smile then stepped through. The moment I could no longer see them the tears let loose. From somewhere deep inside a woeful cry formed and had to be released. 

Arms wrapped around me from behind. “Not now,” a comforting voice commanded. Mairead. “You just threatened an entire takeover of the Spéir! You will not show any weakness to them now! You’re stronger than that!” 

All I wanted was to turn and cry on her shoulder. “But…”

“But nothing!” she snapped, in a whisper. “Ciani I know how difficult this must be. Remember, you’re not the only one who loves them. If you didn’t trust they’ll be safe and cared for you’d not have sent them. You must be brave for them.”

My arms came up and held hers. I took a long deep breath. She was right. “You know, all those years ago when I stood in shame before the Comhairle, I begged Tiarrh, even as he’d just stood as my accuser, to not let me falter so I couldn’t show them any more weakness than I already had. Thank you. You’re right. As much as I want to do this. I cannot do this.” 

I gently pulled away from her. I had far too many things to coordinate than to stand here feeling sorry for myself. My children were safe, and if anything would return the better for their time away. 

“Next two days I want everyone in Chéad Aicme training and sparring until they nearly collapse,” I directed. “The third recovering and preparing. When I refuse him on the fourth day he may attack then and there. When the Shinigami get here I’ll want several of them incorporated into the detail. I’m not sure how many of their third seats they’ll bring. They’re the equivalent to our oifigeach. Some of the vice-captains may bristle at being given orders by someone other than his or her Captain, so don’t take it personally if that happens. I’ll coordinate with them as much as possible when they arrive but constant communication may be impossible at some point. Since you all know him already I’ll most likely have that fall on Renji. All of you were amicable and respected him and the same goes for the shinigami vice-captains.”

“So how exactly did all this happen? I’m always in the cold here.”

I relayed the whole tale, from us being yanked into, well under, the shoten and everything that happened in the seireitei. She seemed a little shocked and worried when I stated I’d altered time when we came through. I did not, however, nor was I going to until necessary, tell her about my final and most precarious arrangement with Mayuri. Thinking of Mayuri reminded me to tell her about what we’d learned of Ruadhán and his capabilities. 

“I was going to ask about that horrific scar but I hadn’t had time. So he turned it on himself rather than murder haphazardly. Reckless of him. Brave but reckless.”

“Renji and I both told him the same thing.” 

“How’s that been working out?” 

“Awkward at times, slightly painful at others. But we’re okay. All of us. We’ve just gained a bit more family it seems.” 

She smiled. “Good. I’m off to go bust heads.” 

“Have fun!”

“Don’t I always?!”

As much as I was still vexed by just how much he knew, my next response would be best enacted in conjunction with Eadbhárd, since everyone was familiar with him and trusted him. I was about to do something I’d never even considered a nightmare scenario. I was about to present an evacuation order to the Spéir.


	18. The Eve of War - Spéir - Appropriation

I advised Eadbhárd to develop a procedure for gathering to the Roundhouse the youngest children and whatever guardians they would need. I chose to leave it to him to decide how to declare to the anam not attached to an Aicme the choice to stand or flee was theirs. I also wanted him to coordinate with Éabha Tréasa of Dara Aicme and all Naoú personnel, to be prepared for something they never prepared nor trained for, mass casualties and possibly fatalities. Also, Naoú, along with medicinal herbs needed to increase food production and reserves. I knew they preferred slow, traditional methods but I required them to utilize their fuinneamh to speed the process. And the same went for tinctures and ointments in Dara. I knew that would alter the efficacy somewhat but I wanted to be prepared with surplus we could potentially stock as reserves when this was all over. It seemed to me he was constantly on the verge of saying something but never did. For now, that was probably best. 

Then it was off to speak to Róisín Méabh of Séú Aicme and Dearbhla Aghamora of Seachtú Aicme. They would each need to secure their Aicme as best they could. Róisín would need to stash all pertinent equipment within and seal the library. I promised her I would assign sentries both dia bás and shinigami. Nothing was going to harm centuries of acquired knowledge. I gave the same instruction to Dearbhla but amended that Seachtú would need to relocate any piece of any medium that was truly irreplaceable, and only those such works, to also be carried to and sealed within the library as I could not guarantee the safety of every structure within the Spéir. The library _**had**_ to be the one that remained. Dearbhla was not pleased but she clearly understood. 

After, I spoke with Bearach Enna of Ceathrú Aicme. I told him, since I knew of the flammable nature of most of their production that he would need to use whatever means at hand to fireproof the entire aicme. He said he would do his best. Finally, Pilib Seoirse of Ochtú Aicme. He knew the animals best and all I could as of him was to do what he felt was necessary for their survival. And I also wanted him to coordinate with Naoú about food production and storage. 

The Aicme were managed. None of the Taisech were my age. Tiarrh’s Parents were their contemporaries. Their children were mostly Tiarrh’s age so it would be their grandchildren and great-grandchildren being sent to the seireitei. They could decide on their own how they were going to weather this situation. It was not my problem, so I didn’t need to communicate with them at all.

Soon after Captain Commander Kyoraku returned with the Gotei Captains, their vice-captains and more than a few third and fourth seats trailing behind. Excellent. I told him the arrangements for evacuation were underway in Eadbhárd’s capable hands. He nodded. He indicated Vice-Captain Hinamori remained in the seireitei to aid in the transition then she would be joining us. That was good to know, she was gentle and reassuring, but I was sure we’d need her kido. 

“So I have all the Aicme busy preparing and I’ve had certain notions about where to assign certain Captains and Vice-Captains,” I conveyed. 

“By all means do so. They’ve all been directed to follow your and Rófhéinní Síochánta’s directives. Even me,” he declared with a cocky grin. “After all, we’re here to help, not take over. Where is Rófhéinní Síochánta?” 

“He’s gone to the Well,” I said very quietly. I sighed. “Guess I’m on my own.”

“Nope, never,” Renji expressed as he approached me with a smile and stood next to me. 

“You may change that attitude when you hear what I intend on doing with you,” I replied. “All the ceannasaí know and respect you. I know the same goes for the shinigami vice-captains. I’m going to have to do quite a bit of coordinating between my people and yours through you. You’re the only shinigami that knows the Spéir.” 

“That’s true. I seem to do a lot of running around for you during a crisis.” He chuckled. 

“Right now, I think, Zaraki, Ikakku and Yumchika would be best incorporated into Chéad Aicme immediately. I already ordered Mairead to kick everyone’s asses for the next two days. When they see Kenpachi, I believe they’ll take her even more seriously.” 

He agreed with another smile. In an instant, he was escorting the Division Eleven representatives to Chéad’s training grounds. 

I called all the others into the Roundhouse. I’d taken the liberty of having the huge tapestry map relocated from the library to there so I could use it for reference. Róisín and Dearbhla both had some colorful words for me about that. We would require a new one made when this was over anyway. But I refrained from telling them that. 

I spoke first to Captain Suì-Fēng and Vice-Captain Ōmaeda. I told her she was welcome to call in whatever agents of the Onmitsukidō and Kidōshū she felt necessary, as most of the Spéir was wild forest where they’d easily be able to conceal themselves. And that’s what I wished for her division to do here, exactly what they’d been trained for. Even though she’d already been told to abide by my commands, she looked over at Kyoraku anyway. He just nodded. She withdrew to do just that. 

Next came Captains Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi. I assigned them to preventing breaches to the library. Mayuri didn’t care for the notion but I promised them both that I would show them first hand just what an enormous repository of information we had. I also tasked Captain Ōtoribashi, which was an easy sell when I told him Seachtú Aicme was stashing the best of all our arts within the library. He mentioned something about a jam session and seemed quite contented. 

Both Captain and Vice-Captain Kotetsu, and third seat Yasochika were taken to Dara Aicme escorted by Renji after he returned. 

On to Captain Hirako and Vice-Captain Shūhei. I wanted them out by the fields. I needed a layer between the core of the Speir and the Well. Everyone assembled seemed confused so I chose to elaborate. “I understand, you think I’m asking you to guard our farms. I promise you I am not. Even if they were burned and salted, while it would take time concentrated efforts of fuinneamh would reverse the damage. I require a buffer, and I cannot speak to why, I’m sorry, between the central Spéir and where I’ll need Captain Hitsugaya and the other Captain Kuchiki and the two of you are best suited to the task.”

Then it was time to give Captain Muguruma and Vice-Captain Mashiro their task. Kensei would oversee the artillery battery. Who better than a man with a wind based zanpakuto to manage cannon that could use fuinneamh or reiatsu as their ammunition? I asked Renji to take Captain Muguruma and Vice-Captain Mashiro to Aisling at Tríú Aicme to assist with preparing them for battle. 

That left Captains Iba and Yadomaru, Vice-Captains Izuru and Matsumoto and third and fourth seats. I told them to decide where they wanted to be as all able Chéad Aicme would be stationed all throughout the Spéir. We didn’t need to guard our gate as we saw from Donn’s previous interruption, he, and most likely all the Fomhóraigh, could create a portal at will like with the Arrancar and a garganta. Captain Kyoraku, I wanted with me as I needed his mind. When he returned once more, I would have Renji aid in those decisions as to where he felt the best use of the remaining shinigami would be. 

I asked Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia to join Shunsui and myself. I had no idea if Renji had discussed or even mentioned the Well of Segais. I disclosed all there was to know about the Well to the two of them. I then told them just what had become of me when I’d been submerged within it for so long. Rukia’s expression shifted a few times, but Hitsugaya took the information in stride as I assumed he would. That was one of the reasons I wanted him there. Toshiro Hitsugaya was fairly unflappable.

“I assume Captain Commander Kyoraku related our encounter with Éber Donn?” I inquired. 

“Yes, he did,” Rukia answered for them both. 

“That’s what I’m most concerned about. Not myself or whatever he intends for me or even the Spéir, but him reaching the Well. That would be far worse than if Granz’s creation had been successful and taken that knowledge back to Aizen,” I remarked. 

“You said when you were there a ‘god’ was present, correct?” Hitsugaya questioned. 

“Yes, Nechtan. He’s the Well’s guardian. Renji might tell you about his experience with him. He never told me. He only told Tiarrh, and I assumed that meant it was more unpleasant than it looked,” I commented. 

“So why, then would you need us there?” Toshiro pressed. 

“When the Sternritter first invaded the Seiretei, the Royal Guard didn’t come down from the Soul Palace until after Yamamoto was dead, and when they did what did they tell you? To clean up your own mess. They only involved themselves when the Soul King was threatened directly. 

“The Tuath Dé are even more far removed from us than that, what few of them remain. What aid I received in removing Granz’s construct was extraordinary, because Boann understood how reaching that threat was. Nechtan banished me and all my offspring from ever returning. I have no doubt that merely stepping into the clearing would cause my death. There will be no assistance from them. Nechtan himself won’t intervene until and unless the hazelnut trees or the Well itself are damaged. If Éber Donn or any of the Fomhóraigh Lords try to access the Well, I don’t care if it freezes the actual River Boyne in the human world, I want the two of you to turn the area into tundra. A frozen wasteland where nothing but a ‘god’ could restore it. You must both promise me! Engaging any of the Fomor is secondary to that task.” 

“Ciani, that’s…” Rukia began. 

“Crazy, yes I know. We were past the point of crazy the moment Renji and Ichika broke a seal I placed upon the gateway, stepped through it, and we were yanked under Urahara’s shoten. I understand, I do, that all of you have faced battles and misery I don’t want to imagine where we’ve had nothing but peace for millennia. But you must also trust when I say nothing you have encountered measures up to the horrors the Fomor could bring. They are why so very few of the Tuath Dé remain.” I wanted to say more but found myself too close to either yelling, crying or both. 

“I will do as you ask,” Toshiro declared. 

“Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. Tiarrh will be returning from there soon and will be able to give you recent information regarding Nechtan’s – mood. Rukia?” 

She shook her head slowly with an ironic smile creeping across her face. “Of course I will.” 

I looked her in the eyes. “I understand Sode no Shirayuki’s limits, so nothing to your detriment, of course. He’d never forgive me.” 

“Which ‘he’ do you mean?” she posed.

“Does it matter?” I retorted. 

As if it had been planned, that’s when Renji strode back into the Roundhouse. Tiarrh was with him. They were chatting, I assumed Renji was telling Tiarrh what I’d been doing in his absence.

“You’ve been busy, I see,” Tiarrh said admiringly. “We _**need**_ to have a very long conversation, macushla.” 

“I know. At home though,” I replied. I looked at Renji. “Abarai? Can I leave this to you – the rest of the transitioning and making sure everyone is housed somewhere?” 

“Yeah,” he said with far too much nonchalance. “I got this. You go on.” 

Tiarrh was a few steps ahead of me as I wanted to say proper parting words to the remaining shinigami. I’d turned to join him when I felt large strong arms wrap around me – one around my waist and the other around my chest. I blinked, looked down and saw the hard, black leather bracers with the bronze Dara knot. The arms were extending from another shimmering wave. 

“Mac soith!” I screamed. All faces turned toward me. My eyes quickly darted from Shunsui to Renji, then Tiarrh. I only had the ‘h’ sound from my lips when I felt myself yanked backwards off my feet and through the portal.


	19. The Eve of War - Tech Duinn - Hints and Allegations

I found myself in an average sized room, for what I assumed was a manor or keep, with floors of highly polished, wickedly green mottled and striped stone which was now commonly called Connemara marble, and walls of black granite barely flecked with silvery white. There were weapons of many different styles mounted on the walls and armor from around the world, set like statues across the floor. A set of mammoth doors were at the end of the hall opposite me. They seemed to be constructed of blackwood and they were also emblazoned with the bronze Dara knot. There were tall, intricately knotted, wrought iron braziers at regular intervals which gave the space a warm but eerie glow. 

I was approaching the doors when I heard them crack open and pushed wide by the hulking hands and arms of Éber Donn. I reached for ainneonach heagraí only to find her missing. 

He chuckled. It was a shockingly pleasant sound. “Did you honestly think I would leave your spiorad chomhrac with you, lómhara?” 

“Stop calling me that!” I insisted. 

“Ach cén fáth, a stór?” he wondered. He stepped to me and tried to stroke my head again. I ducked and backed away from him. 

“Because I _**am not**_ your child!” I roared. 

He made a ‘tsk’ sound with his tongue and teeth. “You know nothing!” he snapped. 

“I know you said you’d give four days for preparations! It hasn’t even been one and instead you abduct me! It’s no wonder Ériu had that storm drown you!” 

His hands came to my shoulders and he pushed me up against the nearest wall. My head hit it hard and I grimaced. “That is not what happened!” he roared. 

I tried to shrink away from him but I was trapped between his tree branch arms. All I could do was close my eyes and turn my head from him. 

“Please pardon my outburst,” he said apologetically, but did not withdraw. “It has been a long while since I interacted with anyone other than those who dwell here.” 

He moved his head closer to mine. I could feel his breath upon my ear and neck. He smelled of fresh seawater with a hint of a grassy undertone. I felt myself instantly conflicted as part of my body wanted nothing more than to use any means necessary to get away from him, but the other part was waiting, hoping he would seduce me. That thought and response repulsed me, but at the same time wanted to know why it was occurring. Everything about him was exuding male virility. I turned my head back to him and looked him in the eyes. I was directly spellbound. I’d not noticed before but they were the most stunning shade of grey. The shade of grey where the sea meets the sky after a storm. And that’s what I saw within them, a storm. He too, was managing conflicting emotions. 

“You could have had this healed and gone. Why do you allow that outlander’s poison to pollute you?” he asked in a whisper. 

“The pain is a reminder,” I replied, unable to move or look away. 

“A reminder of what, a stóirín?” 

“A reminder difficult decisions always come with a price, and sometimes no steep a price is too high to pay.” 

He smiled. “That is a penchant you always held, is it not?” 

“I suppose it is.” 

One of his hands moved toward my chest and I flinched again. The storm surged within his eyes. He seemed concerned I was so nervous in his presence. He moved his hand somewhat more slowly, then lay it upon my chest. His palm was warm though my leine. He closed his eyes a moment. When they opened, he stared straight into mine. “It’s nearing your heart. Does that price include your death?” 

“If need be, yes.” 

He smiled again. “Bród ró-bhog focal.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“More than what was imagined. So very much of us in your demeanor – how you speak. And so very, nearly painfully, beautiful. But married to Tuatha. Allowed you to become entangled with these outlanders. And these half-caste children you have borne – all of them. Such transgressions cannot be mended. There was another purpose and intentions.” 

I gazed into his eyes for ages. I wanted to find something, anything that felt familiar, that would cause spontaneous recognition. I’d been in the Well. Become a part of the Well, and yet there was still an inexplicable blank. There were no threads to chase. 

“Where are we? Why did you bring me here? You said four days. Did you lie or are you simply dishonorable?” 

He closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. That was when he finally used the wall to push himself away from me. “Ceanndána cosúil le linn freisin.” He turned away from me and started muttering to himself.

I walked toward the doors and he did nothing to stop me. I refused to run because I didn’t want to draw attention to myself. The doors opened upon a corridor that continued straight ahead away from the hall. It was several yards long and at the end was another set of doors identical to the others. Unfortunately, they were too heavy for me to open. I was still struggling with the attempt when the bracer clad arms appeared over mine and pushed the doors open. This room was immense. I was looking for them and noticed two other doorways out of the room. They were identical in design but they were single. The walls and floor also made of the same stone. Tables and chairs were placed in a scattered, haphazard manner. The room itself opened to the air, very much like the office of the First Division. I could hear waves crashing and the scent, just like his, of fresh seawater wafted over me. I stepped over to the wall which had long wide crenels but short, squat merlons. Looking out, all I could see was open ocean and waves crashing against jagged rocks far below. 

“Tech Duinn,” I stated still watching the waves. 

“Where else would we be?” he asked stepping beside me.

“Why did you bring me here?” 

He was silent for a moment. “I had hoped, I suppose…but I was mistaken. I thought something might awaken…”

He grabbed me again and I yelped from surprise. He lifted me up over the wall. I struggled against him to no avail. He was far too strong. So this is how I die? Alliance with the seireitei and so many plans wasted. 

“Ask the grey one,” he told me then I felt his hands let go. 

I screamed. I didn’t want to, but decided it was an acceptable way to announce my demise to the world. Still screaming, I found myself dropping from the ceiling. I landed hard, flat on my ass, in the Roundhouse. The landing cut off my voice. With the waves and the spray, I’d not noticed the shimmering portal before he tossed me back into the Spéir. I assumed all the faces that had been looking at me in the instant I vanished were now looking on with curiosity. Me, I was just embarrassed and angry. Returned home by being tossed on my ass. 

I stood and dusted myself off and found myself shouting. “Gealtachta iomlán! Gabh trasna ort féin! Briseadh agus brú ar do chnámha! Má ithis, nar chacair!” 

“Ciani!” came Tiarrh’s bellowing voice. It was half concern and half amusement. I looked up at him, his eyes echoed his voice.

“That’s a bruise to my pride I’ll not forget,” I grumbled. 

“What happened?” Tiarrh urged. 

I was about to answer when two nearly identical forms came running in. Renji and Ruadhán. Mairead was right behind them. That’s when I looked around. The building was empty. So why had Tiarrh been here? If Ruadhán had returned then how long was I gone? I was so confused. 

“He took me to Tech Duinn,” I replied. “What’s happened here? How long have I been gone? Ru was still in the seireitei and the larger group of shinigami were still in here.” 

“Less than a day,” came Renji’s response. “Ruadhán returned this morning.” 

I started to speak but he cut me off. “They’re fine, Mother. Ragnhailt was all piss and spit at first but when she saw the Kuchiki Manor and just how excited Ichika was to get a sister, she brightened right up. Leasathair is correct, I too believe the seireitei is in danger.” His smile calmed me. “The boys took to Third Seat Yamada instantly. There will be no problems over there.” 

“Forget he broke his word, why did he take you to Tech Duinn only to send you back?” Tiarrh insisted.

I shook my head. “I have no idea. He wasn’t making any sense.” I proceeded to relay the, I supposed I could call them conversations.  


“What does that mean though?” Mairead wondered. “Ask the grey one?” 

I blinked and for seemingly no reason recalled Donn’s reaction to me being married to Tiarrh and having become a mother. Donn had looked to Eadbhárd. ‘This was _your_ doing, wasn’t it? Married to a Tuath Dé and an outlander son?’ I looked at my husband. “Tiarrh, why were you in here?’ 

“We were finishing with the evacuation when Eadbhárd asked me to make a sweep of the Roundhouse to assure none of the children had darted off to hide in the process,” he replied.

I sighed. He knew the portal opened. Not only that but that I was coming through. It was a sound premise to have Tiarrh be here, one he wouldn’t question.  
“We only have one of those here,” I said with a sigh. “I even said to Hanatoro, and said with the utmost respect, that he was old like Yamamoto old.”

Tiarrh’s eyes grew wide with understanding. Slowly so did Maidread and Ruadhán. Took Renji a little longer but not much. 

At that moment, he stepped through one of the doors. “Eadbhárd,” I began but was cut off by pain. An overwhelmingly crushing pain seared through my chest. Donn was honest about the toxin being close to my heart. I meant to have the wound treated, but then there was the interruption of the Comhairle and what I expected to happen cascaded. I was gasping for breath as I fell to my knees. I would be the first casualty of this war after all.


	20. The Eve of War - Spéir - Below the Belt

I felt weak. It still hurt to breathe. My eyelids far too heavy to open. But I heard voices. 

“She doesn’t need your quaint little herbs!” Mayuri snapped. “I created that toxin. What I provided will nullify it! She needs nothing more!”

I used what strength I could find to force my eyes to open even slightly. Tiarrh would make good on his promise to leave the man without his tongue. 

“Captain,” a calm almost quiet voice spoke. Akon was here, how interesting. “Captain, she is awake.” 

“As I knew she would be when my measures took effect,” Mayuri declared. 

“I have been healing and treating since before you were a speck of dust! You will step aside or you will be removed – bodily!” Eadbhárd threatened. As when he spoke to Donn, the commanding force behind his words returned. 

“Eadbhárd.” My mouth struggled to form words. “Mayuri, helping.” I felt like I’d done this all before. 

Their argument arose once more and neither was going to yield. Finally, it drew the attention of others and I heard Captain Kotetsu, Renji, Tiarrh and Captain Kyoraku added to the exchange. I rubbed gently at my face and was instantly aware I was not in Dara Aicme. I was at home in my own bed. These people were arguing in my house! Unfortunately, I wasn’t as revitalized as Ruadhán was when he woke in the seireitei, so I could not shout at them to shut up. That’s when I was made aware of the final individual present. 

“That’s enough!” a voice roared over them all. Rukia. 

Would never have thought so much voice could be released from so little a person. She looked down at me. “Sorry,” she said softly. I could see from her expression it was an apology for yelling. I tried cracking a smile. 

“I think she could use some time with her husband,” Rukia insisted. “The rest of you go hash this out outside!” 

And somehow that worked! The voices were quieter as they continued debating, but they grew distant until I could no longer hear them. We weren’t really so very different she and I. I started to chuckle as I thought that regarding Renji’s personal tastes in women but trying to take a breath to laugh was too difficult and I found myself coughing and wheezing. A cup was placed in my hand and was assaulted by a scent of overpowering sweetness. It was the concoction I was given that restored me when I’d given up so Granz’s construct would destroy me. I managed to prop myself up with an elbow. I held my nose and gulped it down. It was refilled and handed back to me. I sipped more slowly this time. Sweet and floral and far too many herbs. I didn’t ask what it was then and I didn’t want to know now. 

Tiarrh sat next to me on the bed. Too many emotions flashed across his face. “If you terrify me like this one more time, woman, I’m not sure what I’ll do.” 

I tried to respond but talking required breathing and that was still difficult. His hand came to my head and stroked my hair. I continued sipping at the elixir, assured it would work as quickly as before. By the time the cup was empty again breathing was much easier and I felt able to sit up on my own.  


“I’m sorry I frightened you. I meant to have this treated, but then Donn arrived, and the shinigami came, and…” 

I was cut off by Tiarrh gently pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and let my head rest upon his chest. 

“Are you ever going to tell me how and why you allowed him to wound you in the first place?” Tiarrh asked while still stroking my head. “You’ve been nothing but realistic and perhaps too generous in your regard of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but you’ve never spoken ill of him. Why would he wound you?” 

And I told him. Related the entire conversation, and the promise I’d made once more upon my blood. He remained quiet but the tension in his body was evident. He moved me from him and stood from the bed and strode to the door resting his hands upon the door frame. 

“No! Gods preserve us, no! This I will not abide!” he asserted. “This time you have gone too far!”

“How far is far enough to aid our son?!” I demanded. “To understand exactly who and what he is?” 

“We already know who he is!” 

“You saw from his reaction to Ayasegawa that no we do not. How is gaining a better understanding of that power inside him wrong? And as for the other – Urahara knew centuries ago what needed to change in the seireitei. We must as well. How much of this has caught us by surprise? With those systems in place that technology…”

“Then why did you not ask Merlin to do it? Why the madman?” 

“Why do you not see Urahara here now? What would the reaction be? Imagine his potency brought forth in the ways of a shinigami? He was a Captain. You’ve seen and I’ve told you what they can do. Benihime is a fearsome creature, Tiarrh. His presence here would be as disturbing as the Fomor.” 

“And you did this _**again**_ , knowing I would have to sit idly by. Only the Comhairle could overrule you. You’ve already threatened a complete coup and by the time this is finished…” 

“By the time this is over they will be so grateful and beholden to the shingami they will not even attempt to refuse.”

He turned and glared at me. “Shrewd, yes, that I have always known, but devious, sordid? Never. I still had my doubts regarding your suspicions about your heritage but now it’s abundantly clear.” 

“How dare you?!” Usually when he said such things I knew it was his concern talking, but this time it mattered not. Like in the seireitei when he made the slight about Ruadhán, the anger that boiled over in me was exactly like when I pulled Kisuke off his feet in his shoten all that time ago. “Get out!” I shouted. By then he completely realized what he’d said and was attempting an apology. I had no use for it. 

“GET OUT!” I roared. After my words, the sound that moved across the room was like ainneonach heagraí in dara scaoileadh. The walls shook. The wave hit Tiarrh as if Eighneachan or Zaraki had kicked him in the gut. He doubled over and tumbled out of the room. He regained his feet almost instantly but when he tried to enter the room, the shrieking sound ainne made as a shield prevented him from returning. I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn’t hear him. I did not _**want**_ to hear him. I let the shrieking grow louder. It was then I remembered. Donn had removed my spiorad chomhrac. He told me so. It was still somewhere in Tech Duinn. But here I was still utilizing those abilities without her in my hands. I pressed further, watching with increasing interest and delight. Tiarrh fell to his knees and fought retching. When he looked back up at me blood was oozing down the sides of his face from his ears and trickling out of his eyes. Abarai reappeared then but he was irrelevant. He attempted entering the room as well and soon found himself upon his knees. 

More of the shinigami came near. I could _**feel**_ them. Reiatsu flared, zanpakuto got called into shikai waiting. I continued pushing the wave outward. They weren’t going to stop me. Nothing was going to stop me. All there was, all there ever could be was power, this power! And it was mine to command! 

Suddenly most of the roof collapsed in an explosion of thatching and I was assaulted by the phantom wailing. I turned to meet it head on and was slammed to the ground by the flared ghost like serpentine head of taibhse cluastuisceana nathair. He came too sudden and quick for me to fully adjust my focus.

Ruadhán jumped to the floor before me. “Géilleadh d'orduithe agus imíonn!” he howled. “Codladh anois mo namhaid.” The same words he’d spoken to me before.  
I glared at him. He had taibhse start to coil about me. “Codladh anois mo namhaid,” he said again staring right at me, his eyes pleading. 

Somehow, that’s what broke through. Looking into those eyes that I’d seen through almost every emotion possible. The same eyes that looked with such love and wonder upon his newly born siblings. The eyes that looked upon me with annoyance when he thought I was flirting with Renji. My firstborn. My precious Ruadhán, who now bore a scar from turning his own spiorad chomhrac on himself rather than do what I had just done. I felt the tears burn in my eyes. He sealed taibhse in an instant and threw his arms around me, and for the first time I cried upon his shoulder. All the while he whispered that he understood, and that Tiarrh would too. 

Eventually Tiarrh’s arms came to replace Ruadhán’s. As I did with Granz's modified hollow, I knew what happened. It was when Donn touched my chest. I assumed the warmth I felt was just his, from him. But I knew better now. I had no idea how he’d done it, but he’d imbued me with what became that outburst. I apologized repeatedly, my shame akin to when I believed I was to be exiled after my initial return from the seireitei. Tiarrh did as well, also shaken from speaking words he felt were not truly his own. I voiced my postulation. He’d been to the Well. I’d been to Tech Duinn. The animosity seemed to be carved into our blood. 

“Well, seems I didn’t quite make it to the party on time,” the nasally chipper voice noted.

There’d been so much freshly released reiatsu, I hadn’t noticed the distinct one until it was on top of me. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. 

“Kisuke fucking Urahara!” Tiarrh and I said in tandem.


	21. The Eve of War - Spéir - Duplicity Revived

“You are completely insane!” I told him. “I don’t even need to ask if you are. What are you doing here?!” 

He smiled. “Hey, don’t worry – I’m in disguise. Besides, there’s only one guy here who might possibly remember me and there’s absolutely no way he’s…” he paused and moved his hat so it was covering a good portion of his face, “…walking through the door right now.” 

Eadbhárd had returned to assess wounds. He kept peering at Kisuke curiously the entire time. Renji refused to even be examined saying he was fine. Stubborn jackass! He had Tiarrh gulp down a few cups of his tincture and decided I required no further intervention. 

Once that was done Kisuke popped up, bowed quickly, then offered his hand to Eadbhárd. I felt his reiryoku shudder. “Urahara, Kisuke! Anata no sābisu de kyandīsutoa no ōnā.” 

Eadbhárd stared harder. “And what business does a Japanese candy store proprietor have in the Spéir? You feel as they do, but you are not a shinigami.” 

I decided this didn’t need to continue. “It’s complicated. He’s a friend and he’s here to help.” 

Kisuke looked down at me. “I am?” 

Urahara offered his hand and I took it and let him help me stand. “He’s a friend,” I repeated. “He’s here to help, and I need to talk to him for a moment and since it’s his first time here I am going to show him around, but after I’ve had a few words with my husband.” 

Eadbhárd gave Kisuke one more very long, hard, scrutinizing gaze, then left as he was still coordinating and acclimating Dara Aicme with the heads of Division Four. I spoke with Tiarrh briefly. More briefly than I wanted. Apologizing once more for the attack and damaging his family home – our home. He reassured me he knew it was the power itself and not me in control. He could not argue with my postulation regarding our ancestry. I did add I was concerned where that may lead when actual battles ensued. How could I know I wouldn’t be overtaken again? How could I know that Éber Donn couldn’t still influence me? Tiarrh looked me in the eyes and told me he knew because he trusted and had faith in me. He knew because I’d fought the encroaching hollow to prevent it endangering the seireitei or the Spéir, and knew I would do the same now. He did insist we would continue our discussion about Mayuri at a different time. He gave another look at the roof and told me he’d have the repairs completed by nightfall. We still hadn’t talked about his time at the Well. 

I stepped to his side and hooked my arm in his to fulfill my promise of a tour. “Kisuke, you need to tell me what you’re doing here.”

He accepted the gesture and allowed me to lead him out of my bedroom and home. “Well since you rushed out to annihilate Kurotsuchi, which I see you didn’t do, I figured my time would be best spent elsewhere. So I went poking about domhan dorcha faoi bhun.”

“What?!” I demanded. Several heads turned our way. 

“Not the best way to keep attention away. I can tell by your reaction you’re just as surprised to see me here as I was at myself when I decided to come.” 

As we talked, I really was touring him about the Spéir, better head on than him sneaking about. He told me of his adventure in domhan dorcha faoi bhun. He related to me what I’d already really known; they were even more unpleasantly fused and formed than hollows ever could be. Which was understandable, hollows were created by the longing and regret of humans. The Fomhóraigh were living creatures that reproduced independently, and while some of them somehow appeared human, and I knew there was, unfortunately, some human hybridization that had occurred, they were not. The lords of the Fomhóraigh, more peer to the Tuath Dé than Donn, had dwindled in number while the wild beastly ones flourished. They’d almost taken over the entire society. I’d been concerned about their ships arriving close to the Well but that was not going to happen, as very few remained operational. Most, Kisuke revealed, were in varying states of wet and dry rot.

Just when I was feeling grateful for that, he hit me with the reason he’d come at all; they were arming for war. Donn’s presence had been no more than a distraction and somehow that didn’t anger me, it hurt on a surprisingly deep emotional level. Donn was so genuine from the moment he appeared to his returning me, which he didn’t have to do. The over-empathetic reaction was odd to me when he’d retained my spiorad chomhrac and done something to me that allowed me to use its capabilities without it in hand that completely superseded my normal thoughts. I’d attacked my husband again because of outside influence. The first time was stopping he and Renji from actually hurting each other but this, this had been inexcusable. I should be at least questioning Donn’s actions if not angered by them, but I wasn’t. I was just hurt, as if this betrayal was personal, and that made absolutely no sense. 

As I toured Kisuke around the Spéir I told him about my abduction, Mayuri’s postulation, and that Tiarrh now, most likely, had more knowledge from the Well. I was somewhat uncomfortable with giving Urahara information about the Well, but I figured all he could do was attempt to replicate it, and I had significant doubt even _**he**_ could manage it. He agreed with me regarding my decision to place Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia as guardians as well as what measures they should take. He seemed overly fascinated, no surprise, but the concept of the cannon and did his best to try and charm schematics from Aisling but she didn’t fall for it. I’d meant to show them but we found Captains Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi in the library. Mayuri was poring over the volumes, while Captain Kuchiki surprised me for he was assisting in securing them. Another Urahara approved choice. 

I looped us to Chéad Aicme. As Kyoraku had, Urahara expressed a greater understanding of the passion I expressed regarding my home. I thanked him for the information regarding his espionage, which I knew really was just his needing to satisfy his curiosity. Right before he passed through the gateway he said he’d know if he was needed and would also come to our aid if need be. Then it was my turn to thank him again. He just smiled and slowly vanished. I sighed. I probably needed to confer with Renji about how preparations were going, but I needed to know what happened with Tiarrh and the Well more. He was at the Síochánta House, and still in our room – odd. 

Upon arrival, I was pleased to note, other than Tiarrh my house was empty again. I found Tiarrh sitting on our bed staring at nothing. His forearms rested on his knees and he had his fingers loosely laced. The thatching was already repaired.

“Okay I’ve sent the last distraction home,” I said as I sat next to him. 

He remained silent so I rested one of my hands upon his. He moved his to completely engulf mine. “I was chosen for this, no born for it, trained for as long as I have memory, but now that I find myself actually facing battle I find myself wishing it were someone else. Is that wrong? The Kenpachi serves the same purpose as Rófhéinní – we continue if others fall so our respective realms endure. I have his zeal but I don’t have Zaraki’s bloodlust.” 

I moved to kneel behind him on the bed and wrapped my other arm around his shoulders. “Of course you don’t, mo caomhnóir. I shudder at the thought. What would Ruadhán and Ragnhailt be like? Or me? Since meeting the shinigami, I’ve used ainneonach heagraí in ways we never intended when you trained me but never maliciously. And you, while Zaraki isn’t a monster he’s bestial, which is something you could never be. If that was even a fragmented part of you, not even with Granz’s abomination could I have stopped you from killing Renji the day the two of you met. You’d have torn straight into dara scaoileadh and been done with him.” 

He leaned back on me a little. “I’m scared.” His voice cracked as he said it. The admission was exceptionally difficult for him. “I’m scared for you. I’m scared for our children. I’m scared for the anam and the whole damn Spéir!” 

I drew my arm around him tighter. “I’d be concerned if you weren’t. Being prepared for something and experiencing it are two totally different things. Yes, we have prepared for this, all of us in Chéad Aicme, you especially, but none of us have engaged in actual combat against a genuine threat to our very existence. Of course you’re scared, mo mhuirnín dílis. So am I. I keep having things to do and distractions, so no one has seen it. But when I sent you to the Well…” I paused and moved to kneel in front of him so I could look him in the eyes, “you weren’t here when I almost cracked. Remember when I first returned from the seireitei and after the meeting with the Comhairle I begged you to not let me break in front of them? This time it was Mairead. When Ruadhán stepped through with the boys, I could not contain my anguish and she helped me to see why I could not, at least not in front of the Comhairle. We will seem, and be brave before them because we must. We will do what we must for it is who and what we are.”

He drew me up into his arms and held me for the longest time. I closed my eyes and took in all of him, his warmth, his earthen leathery scent, the softness of his hair. I was sure he was doing the same with me. 

“Did Nechtan allow you?” I asked softly. 

He set me on the bed and stood. “Yes,” was his curt reply. 

He strode to and rested his hands on the doorframe in his all too familiar gesture. The curse, I supposed one could call it, of the Well – knowing more than you wanted. The tension in his shoulders visible at a distance. He did not like what he had learned. 

“When I arrived at the clearing, I met no resistance. The passage was already exposed. He knew I was coming.” 

“He let you into the Well?” 

Tiarrh shook his head. “He didn’t have to.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

He turned to face me. His face void of emotions, as if I gazed upon a stranger. “I was robbed, stripped of the capability to recollect. This was my second trip to the Well. I’ve already been within.”

I gawked at him. What the Well did to you was not something that could be forgotten. It was terrifying and painful. It haunted my dreams. Wracked with a feeling of unease I remembered a previous thought. After my extended period in the Well I could not find any shred of evidence to confirm Donn’s claim. There was no trail for me to follow. From the moment I was made aware, so many years ago, after being expelled from the waters, the task was easy once I set my mind to it, but not for this topic. And currently not one to support Tiarrh’s claim. Truly boggling. 

“We’ve been manipulated, you and I, since _**before**_ our births. You so very much more than I. And I no more than a tool for the execution of that manipulation. I feel as though there are two of me now. The Tiarrh you know and love and married, who just shared that moment of vulnerability and tenderness with you, and then this one. The one from before who remembers the centuries before you arrived at our door and were placed in my mother’s arms. It’s not as though those memories were erased or even superimposed upon. My temperament, however? 

“A moment ago when you spoke of Zaraki being bestial and that not being any part of who I am – I could have – I believe I _**should**_ have. You have witnessed firsthand. In the training room of Chéad Aicme when I wanted to punish you, hurt you for the hurt and worry and betrayal for abandoning your duty – for abandoning me! Had Mairead, Nóirín, and Eighneachan not intervened I’d have killed you without hesitation. Standing here before you I _**know**_ this. When Abarai arrived, there, finally, was the man who’d driven the final parting of the wedge between us that will never completely mend because of Ruadhán. He too would have died at my hand even with your interference as you noted. And Kuchiki?! After he nearly killed the child I raised and trained?! The man in front of you would have lain waste to any and everything that stood in opposition, but I allowed you to calm and reason with that other self. Zaraki is the only possible one who could have stopped me, and even then, had such a thing come to pass one of us would not have survived. I do not say that to boast. I say it in earnest.”

I rose from the bed and approached him. I raised my hand to touch his face. He didn’t stop me but the emotion usually present in his eyes when I touched him was gone. Normally I could see the love I felt for him reflected right back at me, but not now. 

“I don’t understand. This isn’t what I expected and certainly not what I wanted.” I looked into his eyes pleading. 

“Isn’t it? You insisted I seek out the Well and Nechtan. Was it not you who told Kyoraku you were willing to pay whatever cost is necessary?” 

“How did you…yes, I did say that, but…”

“But? Either you are sure and willing or you aren’t.” 

I swallowed the words of pure and utter selfishness I wanted to speak. I didn’t want this. I wanted, _needed_ _**my**_ Tiarrh. But the Spéir needed their Rófhéinní more. Rófhéinní understood duty and responsibility. He wouldn’t abandon me or the children but what we’d been as a family…It took effort to force down the pleading, sobbing, and tears I felt trying to escape. Everything I’d just spoken flashed through my mind about having to be brave for them simply because we had to, because it was who and what we are. 

“If you know what I said in confidence to Shunsui, how much more is there? How did this even come about?” I genuinely wanted to know.

“More than I desired,” he replied then moved my hand from his face and he stalked across the room. “It was precisely as Urahara accomplished with Abarai. A word was spoken and what was hidden was revealed. 

“My entire family are descendants of Nechtan and Boann and those they begot in all their forms and aspects. Marriages and couplings nudged and planned to assure the eventual creation of – me. A mortal facsimile even in appearance. This is why all but the first Rófhéinní, who was full blooded Tuath Dé came from the Síochánta. And that name they took in a sad attempt to hide what we are. Peaceful? Whose idea of an ironic joke was that? Rófhéinní is anything but peaceful. My time in the Well was to create a more docile version, one that was open to suggestions, one who possessed far more empathy than I once had. Than I do now.”

“You said you were a tool created to execute manipulating me. How? Why?” 

He turned to face me again. “The question you were asked by both Kurotsuchi and Kyoraku, chosen for who and what? You were created with purpose Ciani Luighseach. Chosen to be the torch bringer as your fabricated name states. You were not supposed to be my lover nor my wife. Among other aims, you were created to be the consort of Éber Donn to be the new queen of the Fomhóraigh.”


	22. The Eve of War - Spéir - Stripped Away

I wanted to scream that he was mistaken, but knew I couldn’t. What I’d felt in Donn’s presence promptly explained. This was why he’d retained ainneonach heagraí, why he was able to exploit me. Tech Duinn sparked nothing within me so he chose to use other means. 

Tiarrh approached me and touched my head. “It will be easier for you if I just do this – dúisigh.” 

I blinked a few times, then the threads I was missing appeared. Them and so much more. “Oh…OH!” Per my dousing in the well I was assaulted by far too much information. I stumbled trying to reach the bed to sit down as dizziness washed over me. Strong arms steadied me then lifted me up only to lay me gently upon the bed. If he truly was no more than the cold, calculating, warrior he claimed to be he should have let me fall. I looked up at Tiarrh. Some emotion was peeking through but it was gone soon after I noticed. 

More knowledge came to my awareness. “No one could tell me which Taisech was mine because I don’t have…I didn’t…I wasn’t…oh…oh gods…why?! And he waited, just left me there like a hibernating larva, waiting for you. You, you were altered for me, so I would honestly only have eyes for you and you for me. That you would be so close to me there could be no other outcome. But why if I’d been meant for Donn?” A searing pain throbbed through my head so intense it made my eyes water. I blinked the tears away. Then there it was - the answers to the questions I was asking. 

I was about to speak when Eadbhárd walked into the room. Only that’s not who he was. I could see him now. The centuries old charade over. This was Dian Cécht, considered by man to be a god of healing, and the healer for the Tuath Dé. At least that had not been a lie. His son was Cian, who in a brief alliance, was married to the Fomhóraigh princess Ethniu, daughter of Balor, who bore to the world Lugh. It was their Ethniu and Cian as well as Donn’s component pieces that I’d sprung from. Donn’s child and bride. No wonder he’d referred to me as such.

Named for a presumed ancestor, here was I Ciani, facing who was in a manner of speaking my many generations removed great-grandfather who had brought me into being, not unlike what Mayuri had done with Nemu. I chuckled. I understood why I was so drawn to Mayuri and why he found me so bloody fascinating; I was a creation who recognized the hands of another skilled fabricator. I burst into laughter understanding more. Of course Granz’s abomination sought me out. It knew I was an altered amalgamated mass as well. 

I finally addressed Eadbhárd. “Éber Donn saw then what the Fomhóraigh would become. So he came to you with this idea. To create for him a child-bride who would be a light giver - bring it to and shine it upon Tech Duinn and domhan dorcha faoi bhun. Uniting his underworld with the Fomhóraigh. He as king and me at his side to be their soothing essence. The remaining Formorian Lords bowing to him returning reason and balance. But you waited to release me. How many males from the Síochánta? How many Rófhéinní? Conspiring schemes for both realms. I could find it, we both know I could, but I want to hear it from your lips _Seanathair_ , when did you first choose to abandon Donn’s proposition?” 

He cringed at the depth of sarcasm I put into speaking that word. Good. “At the time his proposal was compelling,” he said with a hint of regret. He spoke using the voice we heard when he spoke to Donn. “Everything was chaotic. The Fomhóraigh retreated. The Tuath fading. It was just begging for more and more war – one never ending power struggle. It was logical two united realms rather than splintered ones. He’s an ass but Donn’s tactics are sound. If needed he could have beaten the Fomhóraigh into submission under his rule alone. After his expulsion to Tech Duinn, he would not have actively sought open warfare. Incursions I constantly feared never came; the unending conflicts did actually end.

“The Tuath Dé throughout our history manipulated bloodlines, our own, the anam, humans. Through very careful maneuvering of certain groups and specific individual anam we laid the foundations for the Spéir you know. This became my home as much as any anam. 

“I knew Donn would not wait forever, so I had a choice. I could release you immediately from your incubation and hand you over, or I could bid him to wait. Convince him to see for certain if the Fomhóraigh Lords would do as he believed and battle themselves into near extinction before removing you. I chose the latter hoping I would never have to complete your incubation. 

“And for a time, a surprisingly long time for him, he was placated. During that time, I lived here and fell into what was familiar – healing – and teaching others with the proclivity.” He paused and released a chuckle laced with irony. “I say time like it was nothing, because to me it was. More than millennia passed. You asked me how many Rófhéinní? Since the foundations of the Spéir were lain Tiarrh is the sixth, and the third since Donn’s request.”

I glared at him. “So for 1500 years I lingered?” I demanded. 

His expression became sorrowful. “You became a dilemma, moral and otherwise. I’m a healer how could I terminate your incubation?” He paused again and looked me in the eyes. “Eventually, call it an old man’s selfishness, it struck me you were the last of my line. I’d not looked upon you, not as you would be, had not held you, but I loved you and every day I loved you more and more. As that love grew I knew I could never hand you over. I could not consign you to being the queen of monsters, the wicked and baneful. And Donn himself, his temper, his disposition far too volatile. I knew you deserved more. So I watched and waited. 

“It was clear even when Tiarrh was a young child. He was an almost perfect embodiment of the congenital traits. He was the one. I began the process to remove you from suspension. Once living and breathing Donn became aware of you. He arrived and wanted to spirit you away immediately. It took ages to convince him to leave you here. I told him I would give you over to the care of Chéad Aicme to raise and train you for surely he did not want a gentle complacent woman at his side as he battered the Fomhóraigh into submission. Such a woman would be a risk. He hesitantly agreed. I knew then I must prevent his free access to the Spéir. I petitioned my kin at the Well. We secured Tech Duinn. Only your blood could ever open the way there again.”

“By then Tiarrh was already Príomh Múinteoir, Iarfhlaith stepping aside, for his son had so far surpassed him there was no other choice. Seeking and naming Rófhéinní fell to me for obvious reasons. After coming fully into his spiorad chomhrac An Comhairle would have named him such without my recommendation. You were the twins’ age when you were sent into open training. Assuming you were someone’s bastard he was hard on you, nearly cruel. You became the target of near merciless bullying at his hands and goading of the other trainees.” 

I blinked turning my head to Tiarrh. Before, I had no memory of such things, but now after he spoke that word to me, all that was hidden was revealed. I had awakened. Hands that I trusted my life to, hands I remembered being harsh but comforting and tender as well, had been hands that tormented and wounded me. Recalling what he’d said about attacking me in the training hall after I returned from the seireitei, the angry smile that crossed his face, I knew now I’d seen it so many times before. Remaining with the memory of that incident when Eadbhárd came to heal the broken bones and bruises - ‘He’s not been this careless since his youth’ he’d said of Tiarrh. I remembered the incident he referred to. He’d broken me while teaching me batadóireacht before, as I became an adolescent and child faded into young woman. 

Eadbhárd nodded when he saw me focusing upon him after my remembrance. He continued his tale. “I knew things had to change. The ferocity he’d shown you as a child mixed with desire as you became a woman truly worried me, no offense mo mhac léinn,” he said looking at Tiarrh. 

“None taken, múinteoir uachtaracha. You are most likely correct,” Tiarrh stated flatly. 

I swallowed hard and sucked in an abrupt breath. My husband just admitted he probably would have raped me had his personality not been reshaped. Thus far none of this tale had shocked or surprised me. That had. Tiarrh admitting so casually he was once capable of brutalizing both my body and spirit that much, was not unlike a physical blow and one I had to stand and take without acknowledging the pain. 

“It’s not that Tiarrh was evil. He wasn’t. His bias toward you I honestly believe was etched into his soul. Somehow some part of him knew you were Fomhóraigh. Add that to his resentment his family, House Síochánta, was asked to so carefully raise a bastard child, thinking you were given preference over Aisling since she never leaned toward spiorad chomhrac. And yours was so very amazing and unique, so how, in his mind, could a hapless illegitimate dia bás possess such a thing? Measures had to be taken.” Eadbhárd explained.

“Our betrothal,” I commented. 

“Yes. I appealed to Iarfhlaith and Dearbháil. They were hesitant but eventually relented as they knew with as vicious as he could be he would require a woman more closely his equal than any other the Taisech could possibly offer. Tiarrh, however, was another matter. He openly defied his parents’ authority with a nearly violent refusal. Intervention was required. There was only one place and one manner in which that could be done. You were both taken to the Well. Certain memories were repressed and what was positive within him, his honor, loyalty, duty, was enhanced. 

“I thought that would be the end of it, but I was severely mistaken. The betrothal was to remain private, to this day I have still not discovered how that information escaped House Síochánta. Once An Comhairle was aware they refused to acknowledge the match. So I fabricated the story that I’d removed you from Dara Aicme at birth and refused to reveal which Taisech was yours, but none would question me that you were born of one of them. I added to it I’d found an ancient scroll speaking to some prophetic nonsense, but when you possess thousands of such scrolls and can speak with authority…”

“You conned them? The whole brocach Comhairle?” I could not contain my laughter. 

He continued despite my unstopping laughter. “Your title An Roghnaithe was created and it was given to you that should any great calamity arise the Spéir would look to you to remedy it. The focus of your training was altered slightly, your marriage postponed until the scandal was forgotten and we cracked on. Where you were once an irritation you became a fascination to Tiarrh. I watched you fall in love. I knew when the desire overwhelmed you both, but you were betrothed so nothing scurrilous between you. Finally, I’d achieved my goal. I could relax. I should have known not to let my guard down.”

“When the Sokyoku fell, and the Comhairle bid me to investigate,” I stated. 

“Never in any of my wildest thoughts could such a scenario occur! And you got trapped there and the mess I had to deal with here. Between Tiarrh and your sister’s incessant panic, I was beside myself. And once you did return…” 

“No, wait! Shut up!” I interjected. “What the hell do you mean my sister?!” 

Eadbhárd seemed tense. His face changed between nervous and regretful. He’d not meant to say that. He remained hesitant to answer. So I started following that thread, and the knowledge quickly appeared. 

“Mairead,” he and I said at the same time.


	23. The Eve of War - Spéir - Tattered Remnants

“I wasn’t sure until you were a toddler you were what I sought to achieve,” he said falteringly. “I was faced with another dilemma. I’d prepared a secondary specimen. A surrogate. She, however carries nothing of Cian within. Genetically she is Fomhóraigh royalty. I removed her from incubation, but I had to give her a purpose, even did so in her name Scáthán. Literal to her purpose as with yours. I gave her over to Chéad Aicme to be raised and trained nudging them to make her your replacement should that ever be required. After all that is why I had done so.” 

“But she and I bear no resemblance at all,” I noted. 

“Certain little things, if you look deep enough; the shape of your eyes, the height of your ears, the way you both roll your eyes in exasperation. But no, your features – the Tuath bred as true in you, ironically, as they did in Tiarrh. There is so much of my son in you it’s painful to me at times,” he said and his voice wavered. “It’s been difficult to keep this from you, but there hadn’t been a need. And now…”

“Now it’s apparent I should have executed Mayuri when I had the chance!” I shouted. “This really was his responsibility. Even in the seireitei, I guess it didn’t matter and any portal between realms sufficed, my genetic material touched the senkaimon and undid the barrier on Tech Duin. He said I was out of reach because I was in the seireitei, so the moment I returned home here he was. No wonder Donn was angry at you. When he yanked me away to Tech Duinn, he was conflicted. Confused that here I am sullied, as far as he’s concerned, offspring born to two different men, but at the same time still what he asked for. Clearly, he made up his mind when he dropped me back through his portal. Urahara went to domhan dorcha faoi bhun. He said the Fomhóraigh are arming for war.”

“You kept this from me?!” Tiarrh bellowed. The walls shook. “You’ve had me in here talking when I should be out with Abarai, _**instead**_ of Abarai, assuring what needs to be done is getting done.” He stalked over to me and grabbed my jaw painfully hard in his hand. “Damn you woman is there nothing you touch that you cannot find some way to ruin?!” He pushed my head to the side so forcibly it was almost a slap as he turned and quickly left. 

I was so stunned it didn’t occur to me to cry. Ruadhán would witness with his own eyes, but how was I to explain this to Ragnhailt? What would it do to Sirideán and Maedóc when their loving, gentle father, who would now most likely shun them as weak for their aversion to combat, was gone? He was right at the human world side of the Mound, when we first met again face to face after I left the shoten. I should not have returned. I should have let Kisuke and Mayuri puzzle it out or died.  


Ruadhán was a wedge between Tiarrh and myself that could never be mended. As Rukia said he would bind Renji and myself forever regardless. Leaving, no doubt, some sort of wedge between them as well no matter how small or subtle. Ruadhán now bore that scar because my decision to restore Renji’s memories and go storming into the seireitei took him there as well. My agreeing to giving Mayuri samples of myself to study was the impetus for the current situation, and I made another bargain with him in the process.

How many times now had I disobeyed or completely ignored statutes of the Comhairle? I openly threatened to use the shinigami to enact a coup! What had I touched that had not come to ruin in some manner? Nothing. 

“Cannot return to the seireitei. There’s nothing there for me. What I thought was my life here was a charade, a total lie. My home is nowhere! I’m a horror, a plague! A monstrosity you brought into being!” 

I bolted from my house to catch up with Tiarrh. He’d reached Chéad Aicme by the time he was in eyeshot. “Kill me!” I demanded screaming at him, not caring who heard me. “It’s the only sane and logical course of action! Kill me! Hand my corpse over to Mayuri. Challenge Donn yourself or have Eadbhárd talk him down. Send the shinigami back and have the children return. But just fucking kill me! That will end all of this!” 

Tiarrh froze and turned to face me. His gaze was cold steel. “Why would I kill you? It would be a waste of my blade. We will need every competent fighter we have. I trained you so I can give you that much at least.” He turned away and kept walking toward Chéad. 

“You will not turn your back on me!” He continued walking ignoring me. 

Anger and desperation consumed me and I advanced upon him with ease. I leapt and planted both my feet into the small of his back. He stumbled and fell to his knees, both of his hands snapping outward to prevent him from grating his face in the dirt. He flung himself around upon his knees and launched himself at me. I met him full on ducking under his charge. I grabbed two firm handfuls of his leine as I flung myself to the ground. In a continued rolling movement, I planted my feet in his abdomen and tossed him down flat on his back. I used the momentum of my roll to regain my feet. He rolled over and pushed himself upward with his hands. I was greeted with the angry smile. Good. Angry he would want to use his hands rather than his sword. He darted toward me again only this time he anticipated my dodging. His fist came up under my chin, almost where Mayuri’s wound had been, so forceful it lifted me off the ground. Before my body met soil again he kicked me center mass and sent me flying off toward the center of Chéad’s grounds. I tumbled like a discarded doll across the dirt. Tiarrh wasn’t stopping. 

His long strides brought him ever closer to me when I heard the phantom wailing. No Ru! Not now! He won’t see you as his son. All he’ll process is an obstacle. That cannot happen. So I reached within to see if I could still call upon whatever Donn had roused within me and use ainneonach heagraí’s abilities without having her in hand. “Ní mór do gach titim chun an t-amhrán merrow,” I whispered. The sound erupted from my core and flew out in a wave, a strong and constant burst, and he and I were enclosed within. 

Tiarrh didn’t immediately attack. He circled me for a few moments. A hunter stalking its prey. 

“Your lover cannot save you now,” he teased gesturing at the barrier. 

“I don’t want him to,” I tossed back. 

“Of course you do! The moment his feet touched Spéir soil, that’s what you’ve desired - him. I’ve seen the looks between you! How many others were there while you were gone? Hells just when we were there? All those secret moments with the madman! The planning with their commander? The nobleman? The healer? The beast?” 

“Yes, Tiarrh yes! Yes, I fucked all of them! Each and every one. Sometimes more than one of them in a day! Shunshui’s exacting eye for detail is applicable to so many things. Byakuya may seem cold and aloof he’s anything but – everything he does is art and poetry. There’s no end to what the tech in Division Twelve can be put to use as and Mayuri is master of them all. And Zaraki. Oh! He has a cock the size of a horse! It was said they heard my screams in the outermost districts of the Rukon! That’s why they didn’t try any harder to send me back. The seireitei had a new cheap whore begging them for things you refused or couldn’t do!” 

I never heard an animal growl out the sound that emanated from Tiarrh’s throat. He was in an absolute frenzy of rage. His whole body shook. I inhaled deeply and released it. There would be no dodging him this time. “Slán leat, chuisele mo chroí,” I whispered, closed my eyes and then waited. The blows I prepared for never came. The ground trembled and my shield collapsed. My eyes crept open and I was met with the most amazing, unexpected sight. Nechtan stood between us, though he said and did nothing. I was still the focus of Tiarrh’s umbrage but he spat toward me and stormed away with Nechtan close behind. 

We’d drawn an exceptional audience and I had a stream of voices asking me to explain what happened. I couldn’t answer any of them. Tiarrh had not moved fast enough and now he would not be allowed to kill me. That left one last mode of action. I started walking toward the library. Renji and Ruadhán both tried stopping me by demanding answers once more than physically trying to prevent me from walking away. I refused to let them. 

I jerked away from Renji too rough and found myself met face first mid abdomen height by a shihakushō. I looked up. His face was the most amusing picture of bewilderment. “I have a cock the size of a horse?” Zaraki asked.


	24. The Eve of War - Spéir - Unsteady Morale

Hours later and I was in the library, much to Róisín and Captain Kuchiki’s displeasure, poring over volumes that even mentioned ingress into Tech Duinn. With all the knowledge I had access to, there was nothing I could use or do to alter our gateway to allow passage there. Eadbhárd had followed and managed to keep the confused masses at bay. At least for a while. I was startled when a pair of large hands slammed down on the pages I was reading. I looked up. Renji. Ruadhán was with him, and Eadbhárd was slightly behind them. 

“You are going to tell me exactly what that was all about,” Renji insisted. “The man is storming about now trying to countermand everything we set in motion over the last two days, as if just to spite you. Even Zaraki thinks he’s being an asshole. Do you know how ridiculous someone has to be for _Zaraki_ to call him an asshole?!” 

“No, I’m not,” I responded and slid the book out from under his hands. 

“Mother, please,” Ruadhán begged, “this episode is crushing morale. Mairead’s holding us dia bás together but only barely.”

“They’re starting to question Kyoraku’s resolve,” Renji said of the shinigami. 

“Oh, like they can talk?! How much infighting broke out in the seireitei when Kurosaki came to rescue Rukia? Even you turned on your Captain. Fuck them! They, and you, can leave at will. No one coerced any of you!” 

“I’m going to overlook that because I can see how upset you are. Ciani, come on – talk to me! That’s never been an issue between us.” 

I looked past him to Eadbhárd. “Go ahead – tell them!” I insisted. “Tell them what I am! Let Ruadhán know all of what he is! Let him know that the man he’s called father his whole life is gone! Explain to him how we’re supposed to tell Ragnhailt, Sirideán, and Maedóc that everything about our family was a lie! Because I certainly haven’t figured that out!” 

Surprisingly, that’s precisely what he did. I watched as they both gawked unable to meet their eyes. I couldn’t hear all of it again so I wandered into the depths of the library. I accidentally ran into Mayuri. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be out of here?” I queried. 

“Aren’t you?” he tossed back. “They’re not sealing it until tomorrow so until then I wander. I daresay I should not have doubted when you said there was an extensive library here, tedious though it may be.” 

“Just because we don’t have fun and exciting whirring little machines doesn’t mean we’re, what was the word you used, boorish?” 

He made a derisive sound. “Seems I won’t need to go poking and prodding about your offspring after all. Pity.” 

“You and your damned enhanced hearing! One ‘I told you so’ and I’ll make good on Tiarrh’s promise to cut your tongue out.”

“Would I ever do such a thing?”

“I should still kill you for experimenting on the senkaimon. If it hadn’t already occurred to me that Donn wouldn’t remain placated forever I probably would.”

“No you wouldn’t. First, anything regarding the senkaimon falls to Captain Kyoraku’s authority. Second, you’d miss this lovely banter. Now, I have limited time remaining, so stop interrupting me.” 

I continued wandering deeper into the tunnels where older tomes were kept. I started thinking of the hours spent learning herbology and other healing techniques so Tiarrh and I could be closer in all things. All of that was now lost. That’s when the dam broke. I flopped against and slid down the wall until I was on the floor. I rested my head on bent knees, wrapped my arms about them and let loose all the tears I’d been holding so precariously. Though I’d been angry when I said it, it was still the truth, my life, my family was all a lie. 

A pair of arms eventually engulfed me. I recognized them right away. I didn’t raise my head. I stiffened at the touch but when the arms tightened my sobs returned in earnest. Two long, cool fingers slid under my chin and gently pushed upward. I raised my head and found my tears being wiped away by his other hand. His brown eyes full of worry and empathy. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “you can’t do this right now.” 

“Fuck you,” I gasped between sobs. “I can so!” 

He smiled, almost laughed, and kept wiping at my tears. 

My head slumped to his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be here. Where is your wife, Renji?” 

“Precisely where she should be, hovering about the access point of the Well of Segais. And why should I be anywhere else? My son and his mother, my friend, is hurting. This is the only thing I _**can**_ do. Eadbhárd managed to prevent Ruadhán from confronting Tiarrh, but I’m not sure how long that will last. He needs you.”

“I don’t know how.” 

Renji stood pulling me with him. “You get up off your ass, wipe your face and be the unbelievable mother that you are.”

I hugged him tight. “Thank you,” I whispered. 

He bent and kissed the top of my head. “Anytime.” 

Walking back into the main structure I found him sitting at the table where I’d been. He was flipping through one of the books I had on the table. Renji left Ruadhán and I to talk. I sat across from him. The conversation really wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. Somehow, and that assuredly was Renji’s influence, he was certain Tiarrh was not lost to us. He wanted to know that I was physically sound and I assured him I was. We spoke of my moment of total despair and that no, really, I did not want to die, though I was still not sure that wasn’t the sensible course of action. 

“I recognized the books you were reading. You’re trying to go to him, aren’t you?” Ruadhán needled. 

“If it can stop this conflict before it begins would it be an unwise choice? Stop and think before you kneejerk answer me. You’re so like Renji in that, jump first and sort it all out later,” I said smiling at him. “It seems to be maturing out of him. I’m sure it will with you as well – eventually.”

He made a silly, childish face at me in response, and I giggled. How long had it been since we shared a moment like this? 

“You said Urahara told you the Fomhóraigh were already preparing for war. Do you, and I know because it was drilled into you, you know the deeper histories far better than I, honestly believe he would recall them? If he’s managed to get what Kisuke related was a mostly disorganized rabble of beings together this quickly, I believe he is committed. You said when faced with you Donn was unsure, conflicted. My take? I’ve watched you with both my fathers, gods that’s strange to say, I have to think either Donn is coming to fight for you to take you from us, or he’s coming to die for you because he realized he cannot have you. But I am certain he is coming. Surrendering yourself will be needless sacrifice.” 

I hugged him. “Perhaps that maturation will occur much sooner.” I ruffled his hair.

He ducked out from under my hand. “Shit! Stop that! Gah! I hated when you did that to me as a kid!”

“I am very sorry all this got thrown at you.” 

He leaned back in his chair tilting it up onto the back legs. “Hey, growing up in the most influential Taisech Comhlacht, I never once thought I’d have an ordinary life. Not like anyone else here has this.” He ran his hand across the longer crimson stripe across his head. 

I sighed. “Yes, and there’s that too.” 

The chair clunked back down and he leaned across the table and his hands, near duplicates of Renji’s wrapped around mine. “No, it hasn’t been easy. The looks and whispers. Everyone _knowing_ I’m not actually Síochánta hanging over everything I say and do. Add my insanely wicked spiorad chomhrac to that? Yeah, it’s taken effort for me to be accepted and make friends. But while you’re responsible for my being, you’re _not_ responsible for how others react to me. You and father have done nothing but made me feel loved and secure, supported and wanted. You trusted me with my siblings from the start, despite the horrible power I was still struggling with, with no fear or concern I’d harm them even accidentally. Last thing you need to be doing after that fit of despair, Mother, is doubting your parenting skills.” 

I looked at him. Really _looked_ at him. The child I never expected sat before me as a man reassuring me. He honestly had not allowed the oddity of his existence to be a burden, only an obstacle to be overcome. That was so like his father – both of them. He had grown into an amazing young man. 

Finally, my staring made him uneasy. “What?” he asked. 

“Just thinking you’ve grown into a most fine young man, my son.” 

He smiled and released my hands. “Shall we get back to it then? Someone needs to cool Father’s temper.” 

I nodded in agreement. “Yes, but that person is not me. We want him calmed not provoked again. Play nice.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He darted off with a huge mischievous smile and soon after I heard taibhse’s wail. 

I sighed once more. Guess I needed to go assess the entire Spéir and make sure I didn’t really need to do any damage control. I’d find Renji and he and I together, I knew could reassure everyone. Let Tiarrh have his delusions about Renji and myself. For now, I had to put aside having ever had a husband and simply accept our rófhéinní for what he was. If Ruadhán was correct and we could have the Tiarrh we knew and loved back, that journey would have to wait. We had a war to win.


	25. The Dawn of War

Stepping again to Chéad Aicme the atmosphere was tense but quiet. I had asked that the third day they all rest and mentally prepare. Mairead found me straight away. She just stood and stared at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I saw it then, and was amazed and disgusted at myself for having never noticed, everything Eadbhárd said. Subtle traits but yes, this was my sister. 

“Tá brón orm mo dheirfiúr,” I said barely above a whisper. “Tá mé mífhreagrach. Rudaí a scrios mé.” 

She sighed and shook her head. “Yes, you are bloody irresponsible. You so often do what you do from your heart always and remember you have brains in that head later. Just what is it you think you’ve destroyed? Who, but you, and your uncanny ability to captivate all those around you could have achieved this? Even without this impending assault you’ve allied us with an entire other spirit haven. You _do not_ get to stand here and slander yourself to me!”

“How much more havoc can I wreak, Mairead?” 

“No more than I would have in your position. Your heart leads and your head comes after. I move from a position of aggression, suspicion. Had it been me? The Tuath in you tempered what could never emulsify within me. You are everything you are supposed to be and then some, deirfiúr.” 

My eyes grew wide a moment. But she’d not reacted at all when I called her sister. Of course she knew. So relentlessly supportive no matter what I said or did. Even when she attacked me returning from the seireitei at the Mound. I’d have done the same our roles reversed. She expressed her emotions through her fists and sword. “How long have you known?”

“Since we lost you to the shinigami. I pressed Eadbhárd constantly. Like I told you – suspicion. It was obvious he knew more than he was telling.”

“Horrible burden for you to bear alone.”

“Wasn’t mine to tell. I knew he would feel the need eventually. This situation just forced the hand.” 

I stepped closer to her and bent to rest my forehead on hers. “Tell me I really didn’t screw things up too much here. Ruadhán said that outburst was an ass kicking to morale.” 

She released an amused grunt. “It started to. But that Zaraki straightened them out quick. Explained they were made to fight and that’s all they needed to focus on – the fight. He was very – candid. They didn’t even mind so much when he called Tiarrh an asshole.”

I lifted my head from hers. “Ruadhán went to try and calm him down.”

“Yeah they headed out toward the western woods.”

I concentrated a moment. “They both feel as they usually do. I cannot help but worry.” 

“Heart first head later. I do agree with Ruadhán, however. I do not think he’s lost to us. But we cannot focus upon that now.” 

“I know. I told myself before leaving the library I must proceed as if I never had a husband and simply interact with him as rófhéinní. Even then, his animosity toward me is nearly savage. He and I apparently cannot be amiable to one another so I am going to be depending upon Kyoraku and Renji. I cannot pull you away from Chéad – not when you must be their commander.”

“I understand. That will only add fuel to that fire of paranoia he’s breathing.”

“I know, but I cannot do anything to change his delusions regarding Renji.” 

“You beckoned, Mistress?!” Renji asked, his voice full of mirth. 

I turned over my shoulder to glare at him as he approached me. I shook my head. “Go rest.” I told Mairead. “There’s no telling what’s going to happen tomorrow.” 

She moved her gaze between us and I saw a hint of misgiving, but she left us anyway. 

“You’re such a jackass,” I said exasperatedly. 

“But I’m a charming jackass,” he quipped. 

“It’s why you’re still alive Abarai.” He laughed. “Where’s Shunsui?” 

He blinked at me a few times. “I actually don’t know.” He paused a moment. “Cúigiú Aicme. He’s with Muguruma.”  


“No surprise. He was really interested in the cannons. So tell me, when things get completely crazy in the seireitei how do you coordinate communiques? Orders? There isn’t always time to wait for riteitai.” 

“Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra. And don’t even ask me. You know better. Go talk to Captain Kotesu. She’s always been good with Tenteikūra.” His voice changed, displaying discomfort. All this time and he was still self-conscious about his kido skill. Adorable. 

“I’m going to be leaning on you almost constantly the next several days. More than I already have been. If that’s going to be difficult or awkward for you let me know now and I’ll do my best dealing through Kyoraku. But with what’s happened to Tiarrh…”

He cut me off by taking my hands in his. “Didn’t I just say this is what I can do. Other than his altered behavior, which I do think there’s another explanation for, this isn’t any more awkward than the last time I was here.” 

I looked up at him, met and held his eyes. “Rukia wasn’t here.” 

He squeezed my hands gently. “Doesn’t matter. We’ve all got the same goal here; protect the Spéir and keep you out of that guy’s hands. It’s not hard or complicated, so of course I’ll fill that role. I’m not letting a damn thing happen to my son’s mother or home, especially not when I love them both. 

“You have to shake this doubt off, Ciani. Use whatever that was when you marched into the meeting room, with me begging you to stop the whole time, to take the Gotei Captains all to task. Use whatever it was that kept the hollow at bay for all that time. Even though it hurt us both, use the strength you found to tell me goodbye that last time and go home. It doesn’t matter your title was created to be ceremonial. You’ve inspired and led people both here and the seireitei. You’ve got this. It’s not just me that has faith in you and I know you know that.”

I squeezed his hands back. “Yeah, I do. Guess I just needed the right person to say it.”

“Don’t give me a bigger head than I already have.”

I released his hands and playfully punched him in the arm. “Jackass!” 

“ _Charming_ jackass!” 

“No, as I seem to recall it was _stubborn_ jackass.” 

We both laughed and were still laughing as we walked to Dara Aicme to ask Captain Kotetsu about Tenteikūra. 

I spent the next several hours learning the technique. Fortunately, it required only little adaptation. Mainly it was learning exactly how much fuinneamh to use to focus my words on one aicme at a time, as well as addressing the entire Spéir. I also discovered with a little tweaking of the incantation I could make the technique work both ways. Others could hear me and I could hear a response if need be. Once I was certain I was capable, I used it to remind everyone that with this being the third day I wanted everyone resting and mentally preparing for what was to come. I still had no idea if the attack would come the moment I refused Donn or not. I also had no idea if the Fomhóraigh would be arriving in waves or from one or many portals. I apologized for and expressed my displeasure in being unable to provide that information, but it had been millennia since the Spéir had warred with them. 

Knowing I needed to set an example by acting upon my words, I decided I should go rest too. I needed it after what I’d been told and fighting with Tiarrh. They weren’t there yet but I knew I could not return to the Síochánta House. My rooms in Chéad Aicme had remined vacant, but kept up, so I chose to go there. Something was nagging at me and I asked Renji to come with me. I had a question for him. 

I grabbed us a little food and meade on the way. We sat at the table across from the bed to eat and talk. “Now that I have even a brief moment of quiet, I was able to solidify my thoughts. Since Tiarrh returned from the Well, something’s bothered me. Being around you put it back into focus. When we were both there, I felt Nechtan’s presence from within, and he even mentioned you after the hollow was gone. When I emerged you were covered in bruises and abrasions. I know too well what time in the Well is like. As do you. I recall how nearly sullen you were as we walked back here. You never told me then, and yes it has bearing, but I’d like to know now, what happened to you in the Well, Renji?” 

He stopped eating and stared at me. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I had a feeling you’d bring that up.” He gulped down the entire cup of meade and poured another. “What you described to me of your time, you were always within the water. That’s not what happened to me.” He drank almost half of the second cup before continuing. “I no more than went under with you when I was yanked away from you and out of the pool. My shihakushō was tossed at me. As I was dressing I was asked a barrage of questions about you and us. Immediately I was assaulted. At first, I thought it was Tiarrh but was quickly made aware of who I was facing. I did what I could to fight him but was overwhelmed faster than I’d ever been. That was when he started talking. Telling me what was going on with you and the hollow. Telling me what was going to happen. He insisted I had no business being in the Spéir at all, but since I was, I would – he said would and not should – simply do what was required to assist you and leave. 

“So I already knew what you intended when you came out yourself. I was just unsure if you’d go through with it. I didn’t dare resist because it was the last time I’d have with you, but I had to let Tiarrh know I was aware of everything. That’s what I told him that day. That he and I would have to commit to the ruse regardless. He and I had a _very_ long conversation about you.” He paused again to finish the second cup. “He actually thanked me for taking care of you while you were in the seireitei. I’m sure he’s told you by now but he nearly went mad with worry over you, not unlike me when I could do nothing for you to get that thing out of you.”

“Yes, of course he has – about how worried he was. He never mentioned the conversation the two of you had at all.” 

He looked at the carafe, shook his head, then poured himself a third cup. “It wasn’t easy. Neither one of us is particularly comfortable discussing his feelings and then to be talking to one another about you. It was somewhat of a shock to me I was the only one besides him. It was – humbling. And to have him thank me – it was too much. When I went through your gateway I thought that was it, and I was I was content leaving you with a man such as Tiarrh. But you came to me one more time.”

“Renji, you don’t need to…”

“Yeah, I do. I told you back in the seireitei that we’re done with the regrets and wondering. I am answering your question though it seems like I’m rambling. Nechtan told me one other thing but I needed to keep the events in order. The last thing he said to me before he knocked me out was for me to make sure I knew what path I wanted to tread because I had the power to see it through. That’s what I was questioning in Division Six after putting Ruadhán to bed. I could have kept you in the seireitei – that’s what he was telling me. I chose to let you go. I’d seen you here, your attachments. I knew you deserved to be with the better man.” 

“Not better, just different. Look at how much I kept from you about myself.”

“That’s part of what I’m talking about. I understand your reasons but you did keep so much of yourself. He brings out everything that’s best in you. He drags out the darkness too and makes you both face it head on. With everything that happened to us in the seireitei with Aizen and Ywach I never could have been as attentive to you as I had been. We both made the right decision.”

“I thought we’d already realized that. Renji, what are you saying? I know even at its strongest, which this isn’t, the meade brewed here is nothing like the sake in the seireitei but you’ve had more than you usually do...”

He stood up abruptly and reached into his shihakushō. He grabbed something and I heard a tearing sound. “I had a pocket put into all of them after I got back to the seireitei while you were dealing with removing the hollow. Even after I forgot you I carried this with me. It just became a habit. I didn’t know why but when I discovered the pocket in each and every of my shihakushō, I stopped trying to figure out why.”

He grabbed my hand and held it with the palm up. He placed in it a round disc like clear stone. It was only slightly larger than a coin. Within it was the crude triquetra I’d made with our entwined hair to initially gain access to the Well. I looked up at him wide eyed, questioning. 

“He gave me this. I’ve kept it all this time without knowing what it was. Until you asked I wasn’t going to mention it.”

“I don’t understand. Why was this preserved?” 

“It’s why he told me to be sure of my path, because if I used it I could only do so once.”

Understanding crept upon me but I wanted to hear him say it to be sure. “Do what, Renji?” 

“Change things. Had you not asked Urahara to erase you – if I’d found my life in the seireitei completely unbearable without you, I could have snapped this open and somehow that would change. He never said specifically.” 

“It’s best you never used it. Their gifts are – tricky. There’s no telling what would have happened. But how ironic, you’ve carried a piece of me entwined with you on your person all this time, as have I with you in Ruadhán.” 

“Again, that’s part of why I questioned you. We both agree better or worse we’ve both done the best with what we’d been given to face. I believe it should pass into your keeping. I could never use it now.” 

I nodded. “Thank you. Still, it’s curious – why would he preserve this after telling you to be sure of your path and give you the means to alter it? I don’t have the time to ponder it right now. Go get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be insane.” 

He looked down at the stone once more, gazed briefly into my eyes, then walked out the door. I stared at it quite some time. Just what were you playing at Nechtan? Took me even longer to decide where to stash it. I couldn’t take something with such a purpose into battle. Renji had thought to keep it safe by creating a place for it in his clothing. I didn’t have the time. 

With time in mind. I wished there was time for a bath before bed but there wasn’t. I changed and climbed into bed. Sleep took me quickly. At one point, I thought I felt someone enter and believed it was Tiarrh, but sleep would not release me enough to be sure. Otherwise it was a dreamless night.

The next morning, I woke slightly before the sun. I knew I had to fetch my battle armor from home. I was relieved and saddened I did not sense Tiarrh there at all. Strangely neither was Ruadhán. I popped over to my house, prepared myself and ventured over to Chéad Aicme, which is where I found both of them. I acknowledged everyone but Tiarrh who didn’t even look my direction. Renji joined us soon after. I used Tenteikūra to inform everyone I was moving to the main Roundhouse. I assumed I could anticipate Donn arriving where he initially had. 

Renji shook his head. “You make that look so damn easy.” 

“I’d tell you it _is_ easy but I know you’d argue,” I replied and we both laughed. 

I saw Mairead look toward Tiarrh. Now his attention was on me. Of course. Renji arrived. So much hostility and resentment toward me, yet he seethed with jealousy as well. I had to force myself to ignore him. Anything I said I knew would be misconstrued. No one could afford that distraction. As I walked Renji stepped in beside me. Ruadhán and Tiarrh followed. Kyoraku and Eadbhárd were there waiting. Once we were gathered I used Tenteikūra once more to tell everyone to expect anything and I had faith in their abilities to protect the Spéir, and finally thanked the shinigami once again for coming to our aid. Then, we waited. Fortunately, it wasn’t long. 

Maybe fifteen minutes passed and the strange shimmering occurred and Éber Donn stepped into the roundhouse. He was dressed exactly as before. He took in all of us then addressed Eadbhárd. “Your time expires. I assume you’re ready to return to me what is mine.” 

Before Eadbhárd could speak I stepped forward. “You already know I _**am not**_ going with you.” 

He looked at me then quickly past me. He took a few steps to stand in front of Renji. “So you are the outlander who corrupted her womb with that aberration. Your whole being is replete with her. You stand by her side but not even as her consort? The son of the Tuath I can understand but you? You reek of ignobility. How did you ever dare to even speak to her much less touch her to lead to that?!” He gestured toward Ruadhán. 

Renji refused to be baited by him. “Corrupted my ass!” was his snapped response. “Our son was conceived because of the love we held for one another.”

Donn laughed as he had when he was told Tiarrh was our Rófhéinní. “Love you say? Love! When she was promised to another, and made for me? How could you possibly fathom what it is to love one of us? She has only just come to learn what she is. You have no idea the beautiful darkness within her.” 

“Like hell I don’t!” Renji snapped once more. “You’re the one who knows nothing about her. I watched her for weeks as she nearly became a monstrosity created by an enemy of my domain. It caused her to attack those dear to her and yet she fought it and defeated it. Even now when you tried to influence her and it happened again, she fought it. She stands before you not sullied by her encounters and relationships but made stronger and far more beautiful a woman because of it. You’re the one who doesn’t deserve her!” 

Fast as an eyeblink Donn backhanded him and Renji went flying across the floor. Zabimaru was in shikai before he was on his feet. 

“Renji don’t!” I shouted. 

He held his ground but did not re-seal. 

“Yes, I know what I am,” I said to Donn. “I am Ciani Luighseach Síochánta, of the Taisech Comhlacht Síochánta, Dara Múinteoir of Chéad Aicme, An Roghnaithe to the Spéir, emissary to the Seireitei, and you have no claim upon me! I am not going with you no matter how many Fomhóraigh you have join you!” 

“Fomhóraigh?!” he barked. “Why would I require any of them to fetch my bride for me?” 

I blinked. Another ruse as when he snatched me to Tech Duinn? Before I could say anything, a horrid sound erupted throughout the Spéir. I decided it had to be a horn of some kind, but it sounded like a large dying animal screaming out one last time. Several of the shimmering portals appeared and creatures lumbered out of them. 

Éber Donn looked around. The confusion upon his face was genuine. “Nach cuma sa diabhal?!” 

The Spéir was invaded. The assault had begun.


	26. Morning of War - Struggles Begin

The things that slogged into the Roundhouse were of nightmares and fever induced hallucinations. One had the lower extremities of a man but the upper and head of a mange diseased dog. Another was mostly bipedal whose spine was so gnarled it couldn’t stand upright, with what seemed like a stubbed tail and insanely pointed nose and ears. An additional one looked like a hideous fish whose tail fins were hideously distended to take the place of legs and feet. An insectoid head and face topped the torso of one who came creeping in on many spindly legs. One more came oozing in like a slug that had no eyes or ears but a mouth full of far too many needle- like teeth. And they kept coming. 

The horn sounded out again then a singular figure stepped out. He was nearly as tall as Donn but he was built like Renji. He stepped with ethereal grace. It was akin to watching Byakuya. He wore clothing similar to Donn with a significant difference, all of the black was decorated with base knotwork headed off in places with a quaternary knot. All this knotwork was glimmering gold thread. He also wore no bracers as the sleeves of his leine came to his wrists and tightly cuffed there. Also, his shortcoat was the exact opposite of the rest of his clothing for it was golden with black knotwork woven into it. Another marked difference between them was his hair. Where Donn’s was black this man’s was nearly as golden as his clothing. Waist length hair the colour of spun flax framed him. Around his long, slender neck were five golden torcs of increasing size. His eyes a sparkling, unearthly, cerulean blue and pure white flesh. I recognized him right as Donn spoke his name. 

“Why are you here, Elatha?!” Donn demanded of him. 

“Did you truly believe I would allow you to unite the Spéir and Tech Duinn against us?” was the soft-spoken response. His voice was sweet, seductive, but the threat even without tone was clear.

“I do nothing of the kind. I came only to fetch my mate,” Donn protested. 

“Yes, I know all about your torch bringer and what you intend to do with her,” Elatha countered. “I will yield nothing to you. Your time has ended!” 

Éber Donn turned to me and in a quick, almost practiced motion tossed my spiorad chomhrac at me while at the same time freeing a sword even larger than Tiarrh’s that he’d hidden somehow. He swung it toward Elatha who met it with his own just as quickly. Donn’s was like Tiarrh’s similar to the claymore, but with a significant blood groove. Elatha’s was more like a rapier but far too long to be called such. 

I used to the distraction to use Tenteikūra to alert the entire Spéir. “Engage the Fomhóraigh with impudence! Éber Donn was used as a diversion. They are our target. One of their lords remains. They are prepared and organized. Use any and all means necessary...” I was cut off when I had to cringe from the collision of a scythe type weapon aimed at me that was deflected by extended segments of Zabimaru. 

The sudden surge of fuinneamh anam and reiatsu as spiorad chomhrac called into chéad eisiúint and zanpakuto were released into shikai was astounding. I’d experienced nothing like it before. It was the most phenomenal sensation I had or would ever feel in the whole of my existence. My whole being quaked, even more as three of those dearest to me awakened their weapons nearby. Then I heard the first cannon fire. The lumbering creatures were surprisingly sturdier than they looked and putting up far more resistance than they seemed capable of. I gestured to everyone to do their best to lure them outside. Donn and Elatha were going to do enough damage that we didn’t need to add to it. I hoped the Roundhouse would survive as I spoke ainneonach heagraí into chéad eisiúint and offered the suggestion to the Fomhóraigh that they truly wished to follow me rather than continue fighting those present. Ruadhán assisted with the push to get them outside by having taibhse strike many of them in rapid succession. No one was particularly overwhelmed, at that point, so I positioned myself on the roof of the Roundhouse and opened the two-way version of Tenteikūra. The Fomhóraigh had appeared everywhere. Both dia bás and shinigami were now opposing the onslaught, as the shimmering portals had not closed.

Once out of the confinement of the Roundhouse both Tiarrh and Shunsui were better able to maneuver around their opponents. It freed Renji to extend Zabimaru’s segments at will, and take on more than one at a time as well. Tiarrh, with laoch gan staonadh’s leather combatant was also able to face more than one creature. Ruadhán had sealed taibhse preferring to engage his adversaries with his blade only. He’d not felt the need to use dara scaoileadh. Right as I was about to focus upon the positions of the shinigami and dia bás I noticed Eadbhárd fighting his way toward me. I felt a smile creep across my face when I noticed the blade he brandished was a backsword, like mine, but larger. He was our healer but he was full Tuath Dé. Each move he made was like watching a carefully choreographed dance. His sword simply became an extension of himself as he cut through the Fomhóraigh creatures much faster and easier than any of the others. His eyes burned with a purpose like I’d never seen before. It was magnificent and terrifying at the same time. 

When he reached the clearing surrounding the Roundhouse, his eyes quickly found me. With no effort at all he was at my side on the roof. “Which one?” he asked me excitedly. 

I shook my head at him not understanding what he wanted. 

“Which one of the Fomhóraigh Lords is it? And what did you mean Donn was a ruse?” 

“Elatha. All Donn wanted was me. He never had any intention of inciting a war.” 

Eadbhárd sighed heavily. “I should have seen this! I was far too focused upon you and neglected my reason. Of all the ones to survive – Elatha! This conflict is – with him leading them…he is a formidable opponent. I saw Tiarrh on my way to you. Who was foolish enough to meet him?” 

“Donn himself.” 

Eadbhárd laughed. “Such beautiful irony.” 

“I had no idea you possessed spiorad chomhrac.” 

He laughed again. “It’s just a sword, gariníon.” He gazed down at the combatants below. “We have a moment, I suppose. I’ll condense as much as I can. You recall when I told you I was part and parcel for creating the Spéir as you know it? The Fomhóraigh retreated and what few of my brethren remained faded. Did you not wonder how and to where they faded?”

I blinked a few times beginning to understand what he was leading up to. 

“The power of the Tuath Dé lingers in everything here, but especially in those of you who heard the call of spiorad chomhrac and became dia bás. What they were continues in all of you. Most notably in you and Tiarrh, and even Ruadhán, with you being direct descendants of the Tuath.” 

He was about to say more when the whole Roundhouse shuddered, and he nearly lost his footing. He nodded at me then slipped into the Roundhouse himself. I decided I needed to move to a more dependable location. Since it was close by I chose the main structure for Chéad Aicme. This gave me a very clear view of Mairead, who was using her chéad eisiúint to direct the creatures toward Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika who were blissfully dispatching them. Even she seemed to be enjoying herself by doing so. The maneuvering was flawless, seeming as though they’d trained for ages instead of just a day. She kept switching between the two techniques so quickly, the harp and dulcimer notes so precise, one would have thought there were musicians present specifically to accompany the actions of the three most powerful of Division Eleven. 

Not too far away was Eighneachan. Having released, his already impressive girth had grown to nearly twice its normal size. He wielded his immense bear motif sword with the same effortless skill as Tiarrh. No surprise to me he was making quick work of the things he faced. I was very startled when Nóirín appeared next to me. He looked at me with an impish grin then pulled his fidbac, a totally unique projectile, spiorad chomhrac into action. Arrows flew followed in quick succession by throwing darts much more detailed than Tiarrh’s. He repeated the action then bolted off to find something else to assault. I smiled. Not that I thought they would fail or falter, but I was pleased and proud my three best ceannasaí had proven themselves to the task. 

I quickly took an assessment of dia bás and shinigami as all were engaged in some manner. Captain Suì-Fēng, Vice-Captain Ōmaeda and the Division Two forces were darting about the western woods. Captain Muguruma and Vice-Captain Kuna kept the cannons firing. Captains Kuchiki (Byakuya), Kurotsuchi and Ōtoribashi had the remainder of the chéad and taisech circles covered, especially with the addition of the scattered rank and file dia bás. Vice-Captain Matsumoto and Captain Iba positioned themselves on the edges between the buildings and fields somewhat overlapping where I ordered Vice-Captain Shūhei and Captain Hirako. All four of them were fighting with complete focus. Captain Yadōmaru and Vice-Captain Izuru were patrolling the northwestern stretch of the Boyne in case Kisuke was mistaken about the seaworthiness of the Fomhóraigh ships, since they already used Donn as subterfuge. They’d only encountered a few of the creatures and had killed them efficiently. Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki (Rukia) maintained their vigil at the Well. Thus far neither of them had faced a combatant. That was good. They could retain all their strength should a breach to the area occur. 

The battle was proceeding well, I thought to myself. No one was overwhelmed. Adversaries were falling without complication. For its initial campaign against the Fomor we were proceeding satisfactorily. Moments later I would regret having that thought.


	27. Afternoon of War - Bitter Remnants

The ground shuddered. I heard the deep bellow of a man shouting in pain. A large segment of the roof and wall of the Roundhouse exploded outward. What proceeded, was Eadbhárd flying through the air. He crashed into and through the barracks of Chéad Aicme. I was at his side before I realized I moved. His breathing was ragged and labored. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth as he tried to speak. 

“Eadbhárd, Dian, Seanathair, no. Don’t talk,” I instructed him. I immediately used Tenteikūra to call Captain Kotetsu to send healers to me. 

Tears were falling as they placed him upon the stretcher and I went with them. I knew I shouldn’t but felt compelled to do so. Once in Dara Aicme, Isane attended him and they wouldn’t let me near him. I was genuinely surprised at myself at how deeply this was affecting me, especially given how angry at him I was about everything. Though ridiculously distant he was my grandfather. He was my family. Plus, he was a constant, a fixture of the Spéir. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wanted to collapse and cry. I wanted to go outside and scream myself hoarse, but I recalled Mairead and Renji’s words. I couldn’t right now. Eadbhárd’s actions so very long ago led us into this and I was going to end it no matter what it took. 

Right as I stepped out the door, Renji was suddenly in front of me. “We need you!” he almost shouted. “Something’s happening.” We both darted back toward Chéad Aicme and the Roundhouse. 

There were a few of the creatures remaining and they were being dealt with. Elatha and Donn were still bashing at one another inside the Roundhouse, which, fortunately, was not sprouting any more holes. I choked back a sob hoping it was our enemy and not our unexpected ally who’d struck Eadbhárd so forcefully. But what Renji required my presence for I could feel occurring across the Spéir – the gateways were converging. What emerged this time was more horrific in appearance and more shocking in size. Each being was twice to three times the size of what we just encountered and like the first wave, they didn’t stop. The cannons roared into action and this time the fuinneamh anam and reiatsu more potent as I felt weapons called into dara scaoileadh and bankai. This time I could not simply observe. 

I activated Ainne. Since I was already at his side, I asked him silently with a questioning glance and he answered with a nod. I shadowed Renji and, with the exception of reserving a fraction of my ability to keep a shield about myself, attached Ainne to Zabimaru. It was even easier than the first time, like locking puzzle pieces into place. I knew, because I could feel it, how much both Renji himself and Zabimaru had grown in power since our initial meeting, but with my spiorad chomhrac fused to his zanpakuto his bankai now felt like Tiarrh’s dara scaoileadh. Unfortunately, this left me unable to focus upon what Renji was fighting as I had to watch him to anticipate his actions and move with him. That’s why I never saw what hit us. 

I opened my eyes to find Renji gently shaking my shoulder. “Hey where’d you go all of a sudden?” he asked then let his lips barely brush mine. “Don’t you think the miso has simmered long enough? I’ve already got everyone’s tamago gohan on the table.” 

I blinked a few times. Yes, the pot was steaming, almost too much and I could hear the liquid boiling. “I don’t know. Sorry,” I replied and ladled the soup out into bowls. 

Once the food was on the table I joined our children and sat across from Renji. We said ‘itadakimasu’ nearly in unison and everyone began eating. Ryuu spoke first, once again pressing his father about training, and advancing to Third Seat. He’d taken, recently, to wearing his hair with the orangish that resembled mine shaved to the scalp and the crimson stripe that matched his father’s in long, sharp spikes as Zaraki once had. The scar across his face he’d gained when debris fell upon him when he was a young child after a building collapsed during the Blood War, made him look nearly ferocious as he continued his pleas. Renji met my eyes once with the expression that stated clearly he wished, once again, he’d not allowed Ryuu into Division Six. I smiled at him stifling a giggle.

Ichika and Katsumi, barely more than a year apart in age, talked with one another about their plans for the day once they reported to Division Thirteen and their Captain Rukia Kuchiki. I smiled watching them. Each one a near replica to each of us. Ichika possessing all of Renji’s coloring – the crimson hair and brown eyes. Katsumi’s hair a glowing coppery shade like mine and my amber eyes. So full of energy, they both spoke so fast I could barely keep up with their conversation. Rukia had far more patience with my girls than I did, and I never stopped telling her so. 

I’d have to accompany the twins to Inuzuri. They were progressing startlingly fast under Hanataro’s tutelage. While it wasn’t an official apprenticeship both Captain Commander Kyoraku and Captain Kotetsu agreed Saburo and Homura were capable and needed the guidance, as they’d already displayed a strong tendency toward healing. Neither showed any interest at all in combat unlike their older siblings. I watched my youngest sons a moment as they ate silently. Identical twins yet mirror images of one another. Each had hair split down the middle that was crimson on one side and flaming copper on the other; Saburo’s was orange on the left and Homura’s was on the right. Each sported one brown and one amber eye; Saburo’s was amber on the left and Homura’s on the right. 

We cleaned up breakfast together, Renji kissed me more firmly this time, and we all went our separate ways. We barely reached the sanctuary grounds when the boys dashed off to find Hanataro. I sighed. Another day without a goodbye. One day I would fully accept my babies were no more. I lingered a moment waiting to see Hanataro wave to me from the upper floor window. Time to report to my Division. 

“You’re late!” he snapped the moment I hit the door. 

“Piffle!” I snapped back. “You know full well I have to take the twins to Inuzuri every morning.”

“I will never understand this incessant need others have to make tiny duplicates of themselves,” he stated and turned away from me

“No, of course you don’t,” I said and looked toward the other person in the room. “So what are we up to today, Mayuri?” 

“The question, as always, should be what _aren’t_ we up to today?” 

I bit my lower lip holding back the retort. Not that he would have chastised me over it. As far as I was aware, I was the only member of Division Twelve, and possibly the entire Gotei, that could call him Mayuri in private. He enjoyed our banter far too much to stop it. 

“Shall I assume we _aren’t_ still waiting on the results from my second batch of synthesized…” I trailed off. I looked around the lab. Something just seemed amiss, though I couldn’t place what. 

I felt him watching me so I met his eyes. A look of concern flashed across his face but he remained silent. I went to my computer station and started digging into files. Deeply buried I found what I was looking for. 

“What in the world do you want that old data for?” Mayuri asked as he looked over my shoulder at the monitor. “We exhausted all avenues regarding reactivating the passage back to where you came from more than a decade ago.” 

I looked over my shoulder at him and blinked a few times. “I don’t know. And, I remember. You were thoroughly disappointed.” I cleared the screen shaking my head. 

“If you were incapable of performing your duties today, you shouldn’t have reported at all,” he huffed. It was his manner of expressing concern. 

I stood up slowly, looking around the lab once more. “I’m not feeling well. Please forgive me Captain, but I’ll take my leave for the day.” 

He made a hhhmmmph noise then whirled around to return to his own exploits, Nemuri walking over to him as I exited. 

When I arrived back home I was even more perplexed to find Renji there. He was pacing, occasionally looking at everything as if it was his first time seeing it. I approached him and his arms opened to pull me to him. He held me much tighter than usual. I waited for his arms to relax and I moved back just enough so I could peer up at his face. Before I could ask him what was wrong he kissed me. I melted into his kiss. 

I’d loosened the kosode from his obi and my hands were sliding the fabric from his shoulders when Ryuu burst into the house. Normally, he’d make some comment about us needing to be in private but he glanced over us as if we weren’t there. He walked toward the bedrooms. 

“You’re supposed to be training!” Renji hollered at him. 

“So are you!” Ryuu shouted back. “And Okaasan should be in Division Twelve.” Ryu stalked back to where we were, and like Renji was looking at everything as if it were the first time. 

So it was all three of us. What was just raw nerves in Division Twelve was blossoming into genuine fear. I was about to give voice to that fear when a sudden stabbing pain coursed through my head. Both Renji and Ryuu started to worry over me. I told them both to return to their Division and that I was going to go lay down. They both refused. I took one step toward my bedroom when the pain brought me to my knees and my eyes clenched tight. 

When the pressure abated and the pain lessened I let my eyes creep slowly open. Tiarrh was moving toward Renji who was on the ground before me with some sort of appendage writhing within his left ear. Tiarrh grabbed it and forcefully yanked it from Renji’s head. Blood seeped from his ear. I reached up and discovered mine had bled as well. Tiarrh moved to Ruadhán and did the same to him. Before I could say anything to him Tiarrh beheaded the beast the tentacles? feelers? belonged to, glared long and hard at me, then stalked off I assumed to kill something else. 

It took a moment for the three of us to gain our feet. Ruadhán looked at us with a strange sadness in his eyes, then headed back into the fray. Renji and I stared at each other for what seemed like ages. I could tell both of us wanted to speak but neither of us could. The sounds of battle were all around us and this was the wrong moment. With Ainne back in hand I decided I needed to separate myself from him. I was going to search for Mairead when I heard the sad, wailing of mourning pipes. She was still near Chéad Aicme. Time for these abominations to learn the power of a pair of Fomhóraigh Banphrionsa.


	28. Evening of War - Steps Behind

By the time I reached Mairead the sound of the pipes had moved on to the sound of the wailing women. The two lumbering things nearest, one being hacked on by Zaraki the other matched by Ikkaku and Yumichika, were too confused and afraid to do anything but try and shield themselves from their assailants. 

With my whole life attached to hers it had never occurred to me, because her spiorad chomhrac used music, that it too was simply at its core sound based. Deontas sinsear dom fómhar ceoil, (ancestors grant me musical harvest) was its base release. Like me her chéad eisiúint had more than one technique; sound of the Celtic harp - imirt isteach i mo lámha (play into my hands) – harp chords play out and her opponent forgets what planned attack they were doing and lapses into rudimentary moves, and the tones of the hammered dulcimer - imirt isteach i mo lámha agus a leanúint mise paid (play into my hands and follow me) – sets of ascending and descending scales play out and her opponent forgets what planned attack they were doing and mirrors her exact movements. Which is why it was so simple for her to maneuver the first wave of creatures toward the Division Eleven members. Even now her dara scaoileadh the haunting tones of the Uillean pipes, píopaí ársa a thabhairt caoineadh (ancient pipes bring lament) – sound of the pipes cried out followed by the loud painful keening of women in mourning and then the three aspects of battle as Morrígna: Badb, Macha, and Nemain, took shape causing fear, confusion, and irrationality of opponents within the area, was in synchronous melee with them. So very like my spiorad chomhrac, manipulating and maneuvering opponents into the hands of combat wielders, and I’d never taken notice. 

I was going to ask her to join me and allow Zaraki and his crew to have their fun when a huge brown bear wrestling what looked like an enormous, bloated, horned badger thundered in front of us. Conchobhair had finally gone into dara scaoileadh. Eighneachan’s spiorad chomhrac - cúnamh a iompróidh ársa (assisting ancient bear) was always staggering to observe. His chéad eisiúint; Leag mé saor in aisce an t-ainmhí laistigh (I set free the animal within) I’d already seen today. His whole body grown larger and stronger muscles bulging, and he wielded his sword with greater skill using more powerful strokes, and tripled strength of hand to hand combat. But his dara scaoileadh; tá mé múnlaithe ag an croílár an marc (I am molded by the essence of the bear) caused his weapon to vanish as well as any vestiges of appearing human. Once active he shapeshifted into the colossal brown bear now tearing chunks out of the Fomorian creature with his exceptionally powerful jaws. Once it had mauled the monstrosity to death the bear stood upon its hind legs and roared in triumph, then slowly lumbered away. In full, glorious bloodlust, Zaraki turned toward the sound and moved forward to engage. 

I stood in front of him with Ainne active. I only nudged him with the power a little. “No you don’t,” I said calmly, but firmly to the Kenpachi. “Go find something else to play with. This is one of the good guys.” 

He looked down at me and blinked. “Hello Kappukēki,” his deep voice resonating through me. He scanned the area and found more Fomhóraigh nightmares to contend with. “Come on,” he bellowed at his subordinates, and all three darted off. 

Maidread looked at me questioningly. “Kappukēki?” she asked. I could tell she wasn’t going to move an inch until I answered her. 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “It means cupcake and I’ll explain later.”

She looked at me dubiously. 

“I will. I promise!” 

“I’m not going to forget.” 

“I didn’t expect you would.” 

The ground shuddered again but this was different than the last time. This felt more like an immense dispersal of energy. This was another but distinctive gateway and it felt like it was near the Well. I expressed what I was guessing to Mairead and she agreed. 

“I trust the decision I made putting Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya out there but we should go see for ourselves that it’s not something serious,” I suggested. 

“You really mean for them to freeze the area solid?” she challenged. 

“Wouldn’t you?”

“I’d have already had them do it and let Nechtan clean it up.”

I chuckled. “Come on, but be careful and give the area a wide berth. Captain Hirako will have Sakanade active and you don’t want to get caught up in it. If you smell something you really like, it’s too late. And he might be hollowfied.” 

I decided we needed to skim the Boyne to stay far afield of the possibility of getting snatched into Sakanade’s reality warping. We passed over Vice-Captain Izuru and Captain Yadōmaru who were working together downing one of the larger horrific beings. Even after nearly twenty years Kira was still, what was the best word to use healing, regenerating from the horrific wound from the Blood War that should have been fatal. When he arrived with the others I nearly asked Captain Ōtoribashi if it wasn’t a mistake allowing Izuru to be a part of this conflict. I never did because I knew between Aizen’s betrayal and his still unhealed wounds, Kira knew what his limits were. Or maybe he didn’t. Maybe he’d come hoping to die. Either way it wasn’t my place to interfere with his decisions. He looked worn and weary. While Lisa was keeping the beast’s attention he was using Wabisuke to their advantage. Soon, the creature was unable to move upright. I assumed upright. With some of these grotesque globs of flesh and bone it was impossible to tell what was up or down or if they even resembled another living creature. 

Lisa was hollowfied and Mairead stopped in mid step. I was thankful her mask was the first Mairead encountered as Captain Yadōmaru’s was the least disturbing of the Visored. 

“What the hell is that?!” she asked and I was sure she was considering whether or not to confront. 

“Big lapse on my part,” I replied. “I forgot to tell you, all of you, that a few of the captains and vice-captains can hollowfy. That’s actually why I put Muguruma and Kuna on the cannons because of just how much more reaitsu they have at their disposal. It happened back during Aizen’s assault on the seireitei. Urahara healed them best he could and they learned to use the hollow powers that got forced upon them.” 

“So why couldn’t you do that?” she wondered aloud as we continued toward the Well. 

“The hollow that infected me had an entirely different purpose and wasn’t altered by the hogyoku,” I answered, which clearly only confused her further. “Most of what Szayelapporo did was without the permission or full awareness of Sosuke Aizen. Not that he would have cared.” 

“You sure left out a lot didn’t you?” 

“The passage was sealed to never interact with them again. What was the point?” 

Reaching the clearing between the fields and where the northeastern woods began, I saw Vice-Captain Shūhei tearing into one of the beings. Facing the creature alone he wasn’t unscathed but he wasn’t anywhere near being incapacitated. Like Renji, his mastery of his zanpakuto increased significantly. Watching him wield Kazeshini with such prowess was simply breathtaking. Even Mairead was impressed. 

“I see now some of what you found so fascinating,” she quipped. I knew from her tone she wasn’t referring only to his zanpakuto. Plus, her eyes weren’t really following his weapon. 

I cracked a crooked grin. “Not unpleasant to observe, truly,” I countered. “If you want I can give you a formal introduction later. Though Vice-Captain Matsumoto might object.”

She smiled back at me with the same crooked grin. “I think one romance between spirit planes is enough hmmmm?” 

A gateway began to shimmer before us. I could feel the power emanating from it. The energy distracted Shūhei and he was hit hard enough to be tossed in front of us. He took us both in, his eyes lingered on Mairead for a moment, then he pushed off hard and went right back into attack. 

“You can change your mind at any time,” I added after I noticed her watching him re-engage the monstrosity. 

“Dún do straois!” she snapped. “What the hell is this thing anyway? Nothing’s come through yet.” 

I shook my head. “I don’t know, but it’s different. It’s almost like…”

Before I could finish my sentence Donn emerged as if he’d been tossed. He had wounds all over that were still seeping. One upon his chest seemed severe and the fabric of his leine stuck there like a poor bandage. He managed to pull himself up to his hands and knees. His breathing was heavy. “He’s coming for Nechtan’s Bounty, mo stoirín. Others are delaying him but we haven’t much time.”

“Help him,” I said fairly needlessly to Mairead who was already at his side. “I’ll be right back.” 

I dashed over to Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki. They both looked at me with knowing eyes. I had hoped this would not be needed. I would have to hope even further what I was about to have them both do wouldn’t damage forever the Well of Segais. After appearing in the center of the Spéir, surely by now, Nechtan knew this was coming and had taken precautions. 

I frantically called the Captains together and explained the situation. I wanted to remain to watch, but I didn’t for two reasons; first I had to get back to see what caused Donn to get tossed like an apple core, second it was going to be far too painful to watch. The damage I was willingly asking to be caused to one of our deep woods would be too much for me to witness. It was enough hearing both of the bankai release commands as I moved to return to my sister and, my, no, there was no way I would ever call him father – to Donn’s side. 

She’d insisted over the years I teach her everything I’d learned in the seireitei. She’d used the healing kido we’d both learned to tweak to peak efficiency with fuinneamh on him. His wounds, while not healed, were at least closed. He was watching Mairead closely. Rather, he was examining her. 

“Healing magic?” he asked. “That’s something the Fomhóraigh stole from the Tuatha Dé. Not a typical component of combat training.”

“Actually that was a technique the outlanders taught me,” I replied. “I just modified it for use in the Spéir. Of course I taught it to my sis…” I was cut off by Mairead stomping forcefully upon my foot.

Donn’s eyes shot open wide. I’d said too much. “Sister? There was never supposed to be another! He kept this from me!” 

He stepped close to Mairead and bent his head so his face was near her neck. She was so surprised she simply stood still without protest. She finally stepped back when his hand moved to her hair. 

“Stop it!” she said. Her voice was unusually flustered. So much so she nearly stuttered. 

Donn was unfazed. “But there’s nothing of the Tuatha within you.”

“No, Eadbhárd, Dian as you know him, told us there is none of Cian within Mairead. There’s not time to talk about this right now. I assume you came from the Roundhouse. Can you get us back?” 

“What little of the structure remains,” he said lightly. Still looking at Mairead, though his eyes had softened, he nodded. 

It would take him a moment. He explained opening them within one dimension was far more involved than doing so between them. That was why we felt the energy surge. His wounds were straining him as well, though he’d never admit to such. He created one of the shimmering portals and we stepped through. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.


	29. Night of War - Blood Avenged Farewell

The one segment of the Roundhouse that was still standing was where the room for private meetings were held, and I assumed that extra support was the only reason why. The Aicme and Taisech rings were in chaos. More Fomhóraigh had appeared and combat was being strained. Captain Kuchiki (Byakuya), Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Ōtoribashi had the segment I’d assigned them to covered but each was fully engaged. Tiarrh, and Ruadhán still maintained their dara scaoileadh. And gods, he’d pulled himself out of the main infirmary of Dara Aicme to re-engage. Eadbhárd - Dian - my seanathair was fighting Elatha head on. Captain Iba and Vice-Captain Matsomoto were slightly outside and on opposite sides of the Taisech ring supported by a constantly in motion Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika. 

And there were bodies everywhere. Pieces of the Fomhóraigh creatures as well as whole bodies left where they’d fallen. Younger, and sadly weaker, members of Chéad Aicme, dia bás I remembered training, many of them weapons still in hand lay scattered, motionless. I knew further outward there’d be even more of the anam we were sworn to protect annihilated. As I continued my visual inspection I also reached out with my fuinneamh. What I sensed had me feeling as if I’d stayed and allowed myself to be encased in what was becoming of the Well and its woods. Nóirín Cnáimhín, one of my beloved ceannasaí, impaled, in multiple places, by his own arrows to the wall of barracks for Dara Aicme. Iarfhlaith and Dearbháil, the only parents I’d ever known, no matter how awkward or distant they’d been at times, frigid and immobile on the grounds of Naoú Aicme. Iarfhlaith in more than one piece. The previous Príomh and Dara Múinteoir of Chéad Aicme – gone. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Time for mourning later. We were closing in on being overwhelmed. 

I observed Ruadhán until he was able to pause, albeit briefly, between opponents. I went to tell him words I never thought I would. I asked him, practically begged him, knowing full well what I was asking him, to coalesce his fuinneamh and reiatsu and completely unleash taibhse. He started to question me and I answered him with the names of his grandparents. He’d been unaware. He looked me in the eyes, fighting the same tears I was and nodded with exhaustive resignation. He’d turned taibhse upon himself rather than kill Ayasegawa. But the Fomhóraigh weren’t people. They were hideous things brought into existence for an extinct civilization. He had nothing to feel any reservation or guilt about. Before walking away from him I made sure he knew I had unyielding faith in him he had his spiorad chomhrac mastered and under control. 

I moved to find Tiarrh and discovered a phenomenal sight toward Dara Aicme. Shunsui Kyoraku in bankai. Something I knew he’d not done since the Blood War. I was so distracted I’d not sensed him doing so. Unyielding confirmation to me just how desperate our situation was becoming. Like Urahara, it was something he did only when all other options were exhausted. Being so near Dara, the Fomhóraigh must have focused too much on our healers for his comfort. Additionally, the manner in which these more horrifying creatures were killing, was beyond brutal. He’d come here to prevent a similar catastrophe to the Blood War and that hadn’t happened. Anger, sadness, resolve. I could see them all plainly on his face even distantly. It seemed he was using the Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai. I hadn’t the luxury of time to witness the opulent, dreadful deaths wrought by the forbidding techniques of Katen Kyōkotsu in bankai. 

Mairead cursing beside me snapped me back to the reason we’d come back to the center of the Spéir. Donn was beaten down by Elatha. I nodded at her and she darted off to support – I didn’t even know. I looked up at Donn. Apparently, they’d both followed me. Again, his eyes were a raging storm. This was a displeasing sight even for the lord of the accursed and condemned. He drew his immense blade and moved to battle with Elatha once more. 

I startled myself by grabbing his left hand. He looked down at them before meeting my eyes. The words that left my mouth, after promising myself they never would, startled me even more. “Go raibh maith agat athair glactha.” His mouth curled in a slight, reserved smile as he stepped away, letting our fingers touch for as long as they could. Now I had to do the single riskiest thing I’d ever done in my life – interrupt Tiarrh while he was in dara scaoileadh. 

Ainne was sealed and sheathed as I approached him. He’d just finished decimating one of the creatures and was clearing goo of some sort from his blade. The formidable form of laoch gan staonadh in dara turned to face me first. Tiarrh watched him eying me and for a moment I was certain was going to allow him to attack me. Instead the man who’d once been my husband inspected me head to toe. This display of control was unexpected. He’d been as apprehensive about his spiorad chomhrac as Vice-Captain Shūhei was about Kazeshini. Perhaps because he’d been in dara scaoileadh for such an extended period of time, the mastery of such a force had come naturally to him.

“Totally unscathed,” he remarked with pure contempt. “Why am I not surprised?” 

I bit my tongue to prevent responding to his taunt. After yanking that thing out of my head, he knew from that alone I wasn’t unscathed, even not knowing what it had done. Instead I related what happened with Donn near the Well, having to ask Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki (Rukia) activate the emergency tactic, just how poorly we were faring with Kyoraku in bankai and me requesting Ruadhán to set taibhse free. That seemed to sober his mood. I didn’t mention Nóirín or his parents. I knew I didn’t need to. I expressed that even working in unison Donn and Dian together, in the condition they were both in, would not be able to subdue much less defeat Elatha. That left one hard option. I would have to release all I had within me and unreservedly incorporate ainne with laoch gan staonadh. 

“Because that tactic worked so well with Abarai,” he quipped. 

I rolled my eyes. “I will keep nothing for myself. Donn will give his life to protect me,” I replied.

Tiarrh growled and laoch gan staonadh took a few steps toward me. The dichotomy of his constant wroth and rabid possessiveness regarding me was so potent, it was nearly feral. He’d shown blatant jealousy toward Renji distorted by suspicions of other shinigami, and now Donn, but had also stated with no remorse of his past cruelty toward me, and there was the display Nechtan interrupted as well. 

“No one, not even your múinteoir uachtaracha, was expecting Elatha, Rófhéinní Síochánta.” 

For a fleeting moment, I saw hurt in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as I noticed it. Over so many centuries, I’d never addressed him by his title. It seemed appropriate. I knew my husband was gone. 

“Having a Fomhóraigh lord survive and lead them into this battle surprised even Dian Cecht,” I continued. “We have to remove Elatha from the field. The rest of the creatures will have no driving force with their master taken down. Ruadhán accepted the necessity of using everything he is to hopefully turn this nightmare around. So should we. Our people are dying, the anam we’re duty bound to protect, and I know I don’t need to tell you that! Allow ainne to become one with laoch gan staonadh. Face Elatha and remind the whole of existence precisely why they came to fear further conflict with the Tuath Dé and turned tail to hide in domhan dorcha faoi bhun. How dare they challenge us within our own realm?” 

I’d chosen my words very carefully and that was all the push he needed. The Tiarrh who’d been my husband would have fought and argued. He’d have made a laundry list of the risks. I knew I wouldn’t have that concern with the Rófhéinní who stood before me. He considered for a few seconds only. 

“Do it!” he commanded. 

As I had all that time ago with Renji I actually brought forth the visage of ainne and watched as the emanation moved toward then fused with laoch gan staonadh. Tiarrh’s eyes gaped wide and his expression was pure ferocity. His green eyes were actually glowing in the same manner as the manifested form of his dara scaoileadh. The timing could not have been more perfect. In the rubble that was what remained of the Roundhouse, Dian was down on the ground again and Donn’s heavy chest wound was seeping once more. With a roar that reverberated into my core, and sent a guided sound wave as if I’d released it from ainne myself that direction, Tiarrh, no _**the**_ Rófhéinní, launched himself at Elatha. 

“Your life or hers!” our Rófhéinní bellowed at Donn then knocked him out of the way as he engaged Elatha himself. 

I followed behind as best I could but collapsed after taking less than a dozen steps. Completely drained of fuinneamh there wasn’t much maintaining me. Éber Donn was at my side moments later. 

“What have you done?!” he demanded as he squatted next to me. He was panting and new wounds were visible as well as the deeper chest wound was still bleeding. 

“What must be done,” I managed to squeak out. “Told you in Tech Duinn difficult decisions always come with a price, and sometimes no steep a price is too high to pay.” 

“So unbelievably headstrong!” He lowered himself to one knee and turned to watch the battle as well as keep an eye out for anything that might attack me. “I understand now, the two of you.” He said with his eyes completely focused upon Tiarrh. “You were made for me, but you adapted to be for him.”

I shook my head. “The man I married and swore was chuisele mo chroí is no longer. Honestly, he never was.” 

He looked down at me with a sad sort of smile. “All that training and still so very much to learn. Too much that cannot be learnt in a hall nor a book.”

Word for word what Eadbhárd/Dian said to me decades ago after Tiarrh had broken my hand and bruised my leg. Tiarrh had not been in control of himself during that time. His emotions were too fierce a whirlwind. When I was unaware to what was truly happening around me because the hollow had my awareness clouded. So what was Donn saying, my awareness was clouded once more – that Tiarrh was not in control of himself? I knew there was no point in asking. He wouldn’t explain himself and now wasn’t the time. 

Elatha whipped about like a contortionist dodging and parrying attacks from three adversaries. Knowing he was already wounded and weakened he concentrated his blows at Dian. Tiarrh was doing his best to keep him occupied with his blade and laoch gan staonadh, while also fighting was focusing more on trying to manipulate Elatha’s movements with ainne’s abilities. Unfortunately, Elatha’s will was exceptionally strong. Thus far, it had been only small distractions, but he was finally starting to seem to tire and he was no longer uninjured. Dian thought to use one of these moments of distraction to close in and severely wound Elatha but the last of the Fomhóraigh Lords was, as Dian himself had proclaimed, a formidable opponent. He managed to duck both Tiarrh and laoch gan staonadh’s swords. He twisted toward my seanathair and in an inexplicable upward movement locked the crossguard of his sword against Dian’s. He used Dian’s stance against him and as the man I’d known as Eadbhárd moved to separate their blades, Elatha rotated his body around Dian, loosed his blade from Dian’s, raised it, and drew it down in a brutal diagonal strike across Dian’s back. Before Tiarrh, even bolstered by my fuinneamh, could respond, Elatha jerked his arm backwards and immediately thrust his blade forward with such ferocity it impaled Dian through. Dian’s backsword fell to the ground, his eyes went wide and he choked up blood. Elatha withdrew his sword, flicked the blood off it dismissively then stepped over Dian’s body to continue with Tiarrh. This time, Eadbhárd Giolla Bóinn, Príomh Múinteoir of Naoú Acime, Dian Cecht, son of the Daghdha, healer of the Tuath Dé, founder of the Spéir, was expiring before my eyes. 

“Seanathair!” I wailed with far more emotion attached than I had been aware I held until that moment. 

Without hesitation, Donn moved toward Dian, and was completely disregarded by Elatha. Éber Donn snatched up the discarded backsword and slipped it into his belt, and carefully lifted Dian, but even with such care the wound was so deep and had damaged organs, blood continued to pour as Donn carried him to me. Donn set him down on the ground and I took my seanathair in my arms. In seconds, I could feel the sticky warmth of his blood saturating my clothing. He moved his mouth trying to speak but all that came out was more blood, bubbling out with horrible sounds. I looked up at Donn knowing tears streamed from my eyes. He knelt beside us both and lay Dian’s sword upon his chest, blade down. I moved my seanathair’s hands to it, and helped him to grip it. 

“You shone brightly today,” I said through my tears. “We will make and sing such songs for you even mortals will hear them.” I kissed his forehead, and at that moment his body went limp. 

“Bheith ag seanchathair síochána,” Donn whispered.

My body shuddered. I lay his corpse upon the ground and stood up. I only realized I’d drawn ainneonach heagraí when I noticed the shimmer of the blade before my eyes. 

As I moved to join Tiarrh, Donn stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to hold me still. “You relinquished your strength, nearly your very being, to the Rófhéinní. What is it you presume you can accomplish that he cannot?” 

“No more!” I howled. “Not one more death will occur today! This ends now!” 

I forced myself out of Éber Donn’s grasp and darted over to the physical form of laoch gan staonadh. I became aware of a reserve of fuinneamh I didn’t know I had. I focused it, recognized where ainne resided within, stepped into Tiarrh’s dark doppelganger, and metamorphosed into it. I thought it would take longer but I was instantly able to move the bulky form as if I’d been born to it. I took a deep breath, turned toward Elatha, who was observing us much more carefully than before, and the words flowed from my mouth like a song; “Ní mór do gach titim chun an t-amhrán merrow agus a bheith brúite roimh do naimhde.” I paused for one more breath. For what had I been chosen so many had asked. I’d been chosen for this. This moment and this moment alone. I was encased within fuinneamh as I’d never experienced before. I aimed the massive, jagged sword at the enemy of my people, the murderer of my family. You will be avenged Seanathair. “Réabadh ag mo forléasadh!” 

“Ciani! No!” I heard Tiarrh bellow. 

I felt a tremor within laoch gan staonadh, and I knew Tiarrh was trying to seal his spiorad chomhrac. But it was too late. The energy was released and my will was done. For much longer than expected Elatha stood staring at me unbelieving. Then he laughed, actually laughed, before being completely rendered into nothingness. The immense blade suddenly became too heavy to hold and my arm dropped. My legs failed me and I tumbled out of the figure of the monumental warrior. 

Enormous, strong arms held me. It felt like another sizable hand was stroking my hair. I heard words. Donn’s voice. “Mo stoirín,” he was saying over and over. 

I was fading. I could feel it. I couldn’t keep my eyes open. My heartbeat slowed. But that’s when I heard the drums. I’d used my príomhnóta and now my sister was using hers. The cascade of bodhran for war - na drumaí buille domhain mar mo chroí (the drums beat deep as my heart) the sounding of dozens of drums varying sizes of bodhran randomized like thunder until it syncs with her heartbeat and continues until she commands it to stop – every living being around her without hearing protection drops dead, risking her own life. I’d taken myself to the brink but I had to give more. I compelled myself up to my knees. I gathered what fragments of strength I had and spoke the incantation for Tenteikūra in a frenzy. “Cover your ears!” I shrieked. “Everyone! Cover your diabhalta ears!” A pair of warm, broad hands pressed against the sides of my head. I wasn’t aware enough to know if they were Donn’s or Tiarrh’s. Then everything stopped and went black.


	30. Morning After

My eyes flickered open and I sucked in a harsh breath like jerking awake from a nightmare. I supposed that’s what I was doing. I looked around quickly and discovered I was in the infirmary of Dara Aicme. I was going to do a quick self-assessment when I heard a small, sleepy sigh next to me. I turned and found Sirideán and Maedóc snuggled next to me. They were facing each other, as they sometimes did when they refused to sleep in separate beds. But instead of their arms being tangled within each other’s they were both clutching my right arm. I smiled and my eyes teared up. They were so heavily asleep I didn’t want to wake them so I very slowly and carefully pulled my arm away from them. I moved to sit up and felt an arm loop my shoulders. 

“Hey,” his voice said quietly. 

“Hey yourself,” I replied just as quietly.  


I started to stand up and Renji looked at me questioningly. I pointed at the twins and he nodded in agreement. I felt able of walking on my own but Renji kept his arm around me anyway. I had us move completely across the room from them. I sat on a vacant bed. Renji remained standing, looking down at me. 

“So I see I didn’t die,” I observed. 

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He put his face in both his hands, rubbed hard then looked at me again. “No, you didn’t.” He shook his head. “But you came damn close. Too close.” 

“If Sirideán and Maedóc are here are all the others back?” 

I got the empty mouth again. I could see in his eyes he was considering what to say. “I came in here to see if Ruadhán was awake. No! Stop. He’s fine. Well he’s fine now. You didn’t notice but he was just two beds away from you. He refused to leave until you woke. I’ll let you wake him, and I’ll go get Tiarrh.”

“Why would he want to come? If you knew I wasn’t dead then he does. How could the Rófhéinní care beyond that?” It was a reality I had to face. 

Renji’s expression turned sad and worried. His hand rested on my head a moment, stroked my hair then moved under my chin. He pushed up gently so I would meet his eyes. 

“A lot has happened. There’s so much you need to know. But it’s not my place as a shinigami to….” He sighed. He took a few steps away from me then turned back toward me. “Just try not to hate him, okay?” He turned again and left. 

I sat there blinking a few times. I didn’t really understand any of what he’d just said. I stood and wandered slowly to where my eldest son lay. Like his brothers he was deeply asleep. I couldn’t place why he looked older to me. I hated to wake him, but Renji seemed as though it was important. I ran my hand across his hair then let it rest upon his shoulder where I gave a gentle squeeze. He moved and stretched before his eyes opened. Once they did and he saw me he bolted to his feet. I was nearly crushed in his arms. “Máthair!” he cried. 

“Ru, I love you but I can’t breathe,” I gasped. 

“I’m sorry. But you’re finally awake! We’ve all been...”

“Ruadhán, we promised!” came a soft voice from behind me. Maedóc. We’d awakened the twins.

“And now she’s going to ask,” Sirideán added. 

“Think before you talk!” they said in unison. 

“Okay already!” Ruadhán blurted. “Stop ganging up on me! I only just woke up.” 

“So did Mother,” Sirideán noted. 

“And she’s not being foolish,” Maedóc finished. 

“No, she’s just really damn confused and wishes someone would explain what the hell is going on,” I remarked. 

My two youngest flanked me. Each took one of my hands and led me back to the bed I’d been in. Together they made me sit back down. I drew the line at laying down. “Yes, unlike your brother I can take the hint, but I don’t need to lay down.”

They looked at each other, then back at me and sighed. They dashed off for a moment then returned with a stoppered gourd and a wooden cup. I couldn’t stop the tears. All three of my sons, fortunately, didn’t speak to this. Sirideán opened the container and poured the contents into the cup Maedóc held. Once it was full he handed it to me. The scent caused even more tears to flow but I gulped the tincture down without choking. Oh Seanathair, if only you could see them! I was right. I buried my face in my hands trying to quiet my tears. 

“Abarai, I don’t have time for this. I have far too much to do. You were only supposed to tell me if her condition had chan…” Tiarrh’s voice trailed off and I heard him gasp. 

My hands fell to my lap. I froze at the sound of his voice. While the tone had been irritated it wasn’t harsh. It wasn’t cold. It wasn’t the voice of the man who said he’d cheerfully bullied me mercilessly for years. It wasn’t the voice of the man who admitted without any hint of guilt he’d have raped me. This was not the voice of the man who’d beaten, and taunted me. Not the voice of the man who’d accused me of freely seducing half the male Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei. This was not the voice of the Rófhéinní. It was Tiarrh’s voice. My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to but I couldn’t make my head move. 

“Come on you two,” Ruadhán urged and shuffled his brothers out with him. 

Long, cool fingers covered mine. Renji. “Will you hear what he has to say?” 

I squeezed his hand, probably too hard. I nodded. I heard Tiarrh’s heavy steps approach. Renji released my hand and started to pull it away. I reached out and grasped it back to me desperately. “Don’t!” 

“Ciani, this is…I shouldn’t be here for this.” 

He started to pull away and I just held tighter. “Don’t go! Please!” It seemed so foolish to be terrified to be alone with my husband. But right now I needed something unchanging and reliable. That something was Renji Abarai. He was solid right now, staid. His presence was keeping me from breaking down entirely.

He sighed heavily. “Okay. I’ll stay.” I could tell from his tone he was exceptionally uncomfortable doing so. He did, however, very gently remove my hands from his.  
There was a disquieting pause then Tiarrh fell to his knees next to the bed. His head slumped onto my hands. His shoulders shook. “Tabharfaidh mé ort gach lá a logh dom.” He said between sobs. “Tá mo chroí istigh ionat.”

I didn’t know what to do. I found myself mute. I didn’t even know what he was asking me to forgive him for. ‘My heart lies within you.’ Why would he say that to me now? I suddenly wanted to retreat from the bed and his nearly overwhelming emotions. I’d asked Renji to stay but even his wavering reiyoku was making my skin crawl. 

“Gealtachta iomlán! Go n-ithe an tochas thú!” shouted a voice near the door. Mairead. We even cursed alike. My sister was not happy. “Men! Always doing things backwards! Both of you get the hell out of here! Look at her! She doesn’t even know what’s going on!”

“I had a promise to keep,” Renji insisted. 

“And you kept it. Now get him out of here before I find Kyoraku and have him order you to do it!” she insisted. 

It took effort but Renji managed to pull Tiarrh to his feet and out of the room. Mairead sat next to me on the bed. I basically threw myself at her and cried about I didn’t even know what or why. She let me. Once I finally calmed myself she looked at me. 

“I can’t believe they didn’t even give you a few hours to just be awake and alive!” she said shaking her head.

“That might have been nice. Why are we?” I asked. “Alive that is. I shouldn’t have survived the first and last time I utilized príomhnóta, but here we both are.”

“Shoe’s on the other foot.” 

I looked at her not comprehending. 

“After all these crazy adventures, I’m usually the one in the dark having to listen to you spin the tale. Now, it’s finally your turn.” She paused. “Things is, not all of it is mine to tell and keeping everything in order isn’t going to be easy.” 

“And now isn’t the time for any of that,” said a crisp somewhat irritated voice. Captain Kotesu. She sounded even more disenchanted than my sister. “I should have been the first one to see her!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Mairead replied. 

Isane continued to glare silently until Mairead finally stood and left. “How am I expected to assess my patient if I’m not even informed?! Fortunately, those two little boys of yours seem to have more sense than the rest of your family and they came and told me right away.”

“They’re a precocious pair,” I remarked. “Always have been.” 

“Indeed they are,” she replied. Her expression was full of wanting to say more but she didn’t. Instead, she examined me head to toe. She stepped to the foot of the bed and stared at me a few moments before speaking again. “Your body seems completely whole again. I notice your sons gave you come of that herbal concoction.” 

I nodded closing my eyes. I explained to her it was a mixture Seanathair had always used and that it was very potent, curing any number of maladies almost instantaneously. 

“Yes, and there’s something you need to know about that,” she stated. “From the amount he provided us it’s not possible Eadbhárd expected the number nor severity of casualties. We’d exhausted the supply before he even died.” 

“I don’t understand. The boys just gave me some of it, and out of the gourd Seanathair always carried and used.”

“Yes, because they created it themselves.” 

“What? How? That’s not something they were ever taught in their lessons with him.”  
“I think it best you hear it from someone else.” 

I released an uneasy chuckle. “That seems to be the popular sentiment currently.”

“And there’s a reason for that, Ciani,” said a new voice from the direction of the door. Hanataro. “After telling Captain Kotetsu you were awake Sirideán and Maedóc came bouncing and bubbling over to me with the news.”

I smiled. “I see you got along just fine,” I teased. “Your worries unfounded, yes?” 

“Completely,” he replied. He brought a chair with him and sat down next to the bed. 

“I’ll leave you to this, then,” Isane said, looked uneasily between us, then left.  


He told me Vice-Captain Hinamori brought them to him right out of the senkaimon. He’d gone to meet them of course, but was still apprehensive. They too were nervous, but very, very curious. My daughter was with them and spoke reassurances to them before she was grabbed by Ichika Abarai and taken to the Kuchiki manor. The boys he took straight to the Sanctuary. They weren’t even quite to Inuzuri when they said they felt my lingering presence. He said the place lives and breathes because of my efforts so while it was surprising they could feel it, it didn’t completely shock him. It was everything afterwards that did.  


He then spun a tale of what I’d expected come to fruition. Like at home everything was of concern to them, the people, plants, and animals. They hung on his every word and action. They understood basic healing techniques taught at the Shin'ō Academy and performed many of them as if they were students in the Shinōreijutsuin themselves. As I knew they would be they were enchanted by Hisagomaru. He toured them across the seireitei telling them of my history there and why I’d felt creating and maintaining the Sanctuary was so important. While they visited the Kuchiki Manor once to check in with Ragnhailt, the boys wanted to spend most of their time with Hanataro with him teaching them any and everything he could. Then he paused, and met my eyes. 

“We were in the Sanctuary loft, and I was teaching them a Kaidō technique when they both froze. They started crying and insisted they had to return to the Spéir. The begged me, pulling and dragging me along, to take them to the senkaimon.”

I stared at him. “But I closed it after Kyoraku was done bringing the support through. I’m the only one, well Mayuri probably can now and maybe Urahara, that can connect our passageways.”

“I know. I explained that to them, but they wouldn’t stop. I tried to convince them we should talk to Ragnhailt, but they insisted there wasn’t time. When we reached the senkaimon they closed their eyes, a Jigokuchō appeared and they spoke as one being; ‘Cuir linn féileacán bhaile dúinn.’  


I blinked several times. “They called and _**commanded**_ a Hell Butterfly?!” 

Hanataro nodded. “The door slid open and I had no choice but to follow them. I made you a promise after all. Once we arrived here they darted off. They didn’t stop until they found your body. Tiarrh and another huge man were arguing, but they went right to you. I sensed it the moment you were in view. I could feel nothing from you. You were blank.”

I took a few deep breaths. That only meant one thing. I _**had**_ died. But here I was. I looked to Hanataro for the explanation.  


“They knelt beside you and began using Kaidō, but it looked and even felt different than what I do. The larger of the men, which I now know to be Eber Donn, snapped at them to move and leave you but Tiarrh snapped at him to leave the boys be. Then he began trying to explain to them you were – gone. But they wouldn’t move. They wouldn’t stop. Tiarrh even tried once to remove them himself and they extended their fuinneamh and created a barrier none of us could penetrate. It was like a combination of yours, while not silent it was like a low pleasant hum, and Inoue’s Koten Zanshun. By the time your eyelids fluttered but remained closed, Vice-Captain Abarai and Ruadhán arrived. That initiated another argument over you - what they needed to do with you. The moment the boys realized you were functioning again they darted off once more, and I had to follow. What I’d just seen was equal to things I knew Captain Unohana accomplished. 

“They should have been exhausted, expending so much of their fuinneamh, but when they found the other motionless body…”

I closed my eyes tight and shuddered. “Mairead?” 

He nodded. “What they did with you they did for her, but it didn’t take as long or seem to take as much effort. The two of you were taken to Dara Aicme. The two of them proceeded to plow through Captain Kotetsu, completely ignoring her demands for explanations and protests. They mixed up huge amounts of that herbal mixture, as well as some thick, viscous grey goo. I still don’t know what all they put in them or how they even work. They began administering it to those who were only moderately wounded. They worked almost ceaselessly for days after the battles. Tiarrh had to keep insisting they stop and eat and sleep.”

I moved to the edge of the bed and faced him, grasping him gently by the shoulders. “Hanataro, are you telling me my sons restored me to life?!” 

He looked at the floor briefly before meeting my eyes. “You and Ceannasaí Scáthán, yes.”

I shook my head. I knew their fuinneamh was strong and growing as they had but I’d not ever conceived they’d be capable of such a thing, much less so young. Like their elder brother their power was immense. My suspicions about them beyond true. The one individual I could have quizzed about them now dead. Who would, no who _**could**_ , continue teaching and training them? 

“Who else knows?” I inquired. 

“Well about their capability to heal and their miniscule takeover of Dara Aicme, almost everyone. But as for what they did with you and your sister, Tiarrh insisted that information be prevented from spreading. He, Donn, myself and Captain Kotesu know. And now you do.” 

“No one told Mairead?”

“She was more easily recovered than you, is what Sirideán and Maedóc told me. She was awake after a day and up and about after three. She was told she suffered a nasty blow to the head. She remembers nothing after calling up the drums.”  


With all the casualties we’d suffered I couldn’t imagine what would happen if it became known what my sons could do, and the ensuing arguments and chaos after. Then another exceptionally disturbing thought occurred to me. My hands gripped Hanataro’s shoulders even tighter. “You are certain? _**No one**_ else knows. There are two reasons Mayuri came here. One I will have to deal with soon, but the other was to get his hands on Ruadhán so we could figure out what he is. We know that now. Mayuri can _**never**_ know about this. Not even a hint!”  


Hanataro winced and I apologized and released him. “No. No one else. Donn, Tiarrh, and I know because we saw it happen. Ruadhán, Tiarrh, Vice-Captain Abarai, and Donn went with you to Dara Aicme. With Ceannasaí Scáthán, it was a close thing. Vice-Captain Madarame arrived right as Ceannasaí Scáthán resumed breathing, so he just assumed what was happening was routine Kaidō. The boys and I accompanied her to Dara Aicme. I had no choice but to explain to Captain Kotetsu what happened. She agreed with your position immediately. They’re far too young to be exploited in that manner. Honestly, my captain didn’t want them as active as they insisted in being at all.” 

I nodded. “I understand her sentiment, but it’s not like we were able to keep what Ruadhán’s spiorad chomhrac can do secret. We couldn’t have hidden what they can do for long if this hadn’t happened. I never once thought they’d match Ruadhán, but I know now how much of the Tuath Dé and Fomhóraigh is within me. Add the blood of the Tuath Tiarrh carries…all my children are akin to gods. Burdensome power we’ve passed to them. But with Dian Cecht gone, who do I have to teach and guide them?” I sighed and was forcing back tears. 

Hanatoro hesitantly took my hands. “That’s the other thing Captain Kotetsu wanted me to discuss with you. Even if they were shinigami, they’re too young to enter the Academy. But the Captain and I both think,” he paused and looked at the floor again. “We’d both like to undertake that task if you’re agreeable. It will mean more travel between the seireitei and Spéir for me and them, but I also know you don’t have anyone with that level of skill to instruct them any longer. Captain Commander Kyoraku has seen what they can do and has agreed.”

My head was swimming. Not just from all the information and the sudden request but it was so eerily similar to what happened in the shared hallucination the Fomor creature caused. I found myself thinking now what I did then, having to realize my babies had grown enough to need someone other than their mother at their side. I looked up at him. I found myself unable to speak. 

“You’ve been through a lot and there’s more coming. You don’t have to answer now. No one expects you to. I just wanted you to be aware of the proposal.” With that he squeezed my hands again, stood and left. 

I sighed. Captain Kotetsu had said I was fully recovered in body. Only I was going to be able to restore myself in mind and spirit, so I decided I was fit to walk myself out of Dara Aicme. I knew I was still incapable of returning to Síochánta House, so I decided to find my sister. As expected she was in Chéad Aicme. When I got there, she was engaged in hand-to-hand sparring with Donn. As I watched, it was obvious from their movements, the way their eyes met, something happened between them while I was still unconscious. I realized then I hadn’t asked anyone just how long that had been. Their session ended with Donn easily straddling her and pinning her to the ground. She’d let him do so. His head was lowering for what looked like a kiss when she noticed me. She abruptly wiggled out from under him. I cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a sideways grin as she approached me. For the first time I could recall, pink had risen upon her cheeks up to her ears. 

“So what’s that all about?” I asked needlessly. 

She stuttered, actually stuttered, and no actual words came out of her mouth just choppy noises. The blush upon her face darkened when Donn released a bellowing laugh and walked up beside her. Unabashedly he swept her up into his arms and kissed her deeply. I just smiled. I saw the spark between them upon their initial meeting. This was not a surprising but pleasant development. Throughout our lives she had fleeting moments of involvement but never an actual love. There was no denying its legitimacy or its mutual depth. He returned her to the ground, stated he’d leave us to talk, but swatted her firmly on the ass as he walked away. 

“Damnú air!” she shouted. 

I giggled. “So, when did this happen?” 

She looked at me sheepishly. “While you recovered.” She looked me in the eyes, hers glassy with tears. “The days lingered on into weeks. It’s been nearly a month. Our task in Chéad Aicme, of course, is to protect the Spéir, but it’s also been to protect you. A task Tiarrh and I both took very personally. A task we very nearly failed at – more than once. For all the times I told you not to, I allowed my despair to overtake me. Even though you were alive you looked like a shell. The boys had healed your body, but it seemed there was nothing left in or of you. You’d used your príomhnóta and pushed yourself past that to warn everyone to protect themselves from mine. Captain Kotetsu would never actually say so, but I could tell from her tone and expression she was unsure you’d ever awaken. After everything we’d been through over the years and I just could not accept you’d done the most you thing ever – sacrificed yourself for all of us. 

“With Eadbhárd gone, so much fell upon Tiarrh. He was unable to spend any time with you. He was given no time to grieve. Abarai assisted Kyoraku in the returning the shinigami to the seireitei and our children back here. Ruadhán was here with you for a few days having pushed himself as long and hard as he had. Once he was healed he refused to leave you, but he was silent and sullen. Ragnhailt returned almost as a new version of herself, and she became Tiarrh’s liason between the Comhairle and Chéad Aicme as I was incapable. I couldn’t keep looking at you even worse than you’d been when you decided to let the hollow eat you. I holed up in my quarters and refused to come out. I barely slept and ate even less. 

“After about a week Donn came to me. He was talking sense from the beginning, but it took me days to hear it. That doing that to myself is the exact opposite of what you’d have wanted had you died. The more time we spent together the more natural being with him became. I fought it for days because of what I knew. Was it genuine feeling or was I just drawn to him because of what I’d been made to be? I decided it just didn’t matter, and it didn’t for him either. One of the days he came to be with me he didn’t leave that night.”

She paused, I assumed because she didn’t want to reveal intimate details, but I soon discovered my assumption was in error. She met my eyes and the tears she’d been fighting fell. I looked at her totally confused. 

“You know what Donn came here for mo dheirfiúr,” she said quietly. “He must return permanently to Tech Duinn. He cannot remain here.” 

I blinked as the realization of her words solidified. “Wait…no…Mairead.” I swallowed hard as my own tears started to fall. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to awaken, but his domain will suffer without him. He’s not going alone. You finally discovered your purpose and so have I. I will accompany him as his wife. I haven’t told him yet, because I’m still unsure, but I may already be carrying his child. Kyoraku and Tiarrh have already agreed to co-officiate the ceremony.”

I so very much wanted to argue. I’d only discovered her to be my sister. That had changed everything. And now I’d have to live a life without seeing her every day. I blinked the tears from my eyes and smiled at her. “Of course you have to go with him. Only a fool couldn’t see what you feel for each other.” 

She hugged me tight. “It’s not like I’m cutting myself off from the Spéir. Once domhan dorcha faoi bhun is quieted and Donn amalgamated both realms he is of the hope much more amicable relations between the Spéir and Tech Duinn can be established. The tactical nature of our marriage notwithstanding.” 

I hugged her back. “I see no reason that cannot be achieved. I am thrilled at this development, I promise. But yes, I am saddened as well. I will miss you. How did you arrive at such a decision for the ceremony?” 

She chuckled. “Well Kyoraku is symbolic, of course, of the cooperation between realms. And in your stead and absence, currently Tiarrh is basically in charge of the whole bloody Spéir.”

Suddenly something slammed into my brain. I had no idea why I’d overlooked it until right now, even after encountering him in Dara Aicme. Renji, Hanataro and now my sister – none of them had referred to him as Rófhéinní. Each one of them had called him Tiarrh.


	31. Too Many Goodbyes

I couldn’t remain in denial any longer and I told Mairead just that. As I walked toward my home she said the same thing Renji had. “Try not to hate him, okay?” 

Walking the short distance, I was amazed at how much was repaired as I recovered. Mairead said almost a month had passed, but Aisling clearly had Tríú Aicme working nonstop. I allowed myself to keep the state of the Roundhouse out of my awareness. I specifically took routes that would keep it out of my field of vision. I’d let myself know eventually but now was just not the time.  


The house was dark and quiet. The only presence within was Tiarrh, and it was him. I felt nothing of what he was before and during the fighting. After so many other odd explanations I hesitated at the door. Already others knew what transpired because neither Renji nor Mairead would have advised me to keep an open mind otherwise. 

My hand rested upon the handle, but I could not move it. The decision was made for me when the door crept open. I was met on the other side by Tiarrh. Though we’d secured the Spéir, even a great cost, he seemed defeated, nearly broken. His whole expression screamed that he just felt – lost. This was one of a handful of times I walked through that doorway nervous. I didn’t know what had happened or what he was going to say. Last time he and I conversed in this dwelling was when he abruptly changed from the man I’d adored my entire life into just the Rófhéinní. I felt it was inappropriate to go there until I understood, so I avoided our bedroom and sat at the dining table. He followed slowly behind me and slumped into his chair. 

“Tabharfaidh mé ort gach lá a logh dom.” He said again, his voice barely above a whisper. “Tá mo chroí istigh ionat.”

“I don’t understand why you’re saying that to me. I’ve heard so much today already from Isane, Hanataro, Mairead, and bizarre snippets from our sons. Please speak simply and plainly,” I asserted.

He looked at me and held my gaze for quite some time. What doubts I had remaining that this was all some illusion or ruse vanished. I saw the love for me in his eyes as well as pain and regret. Now I just needed to understand what happened and why. He let his head slump into his hands and sighed heavily.  


“I suppose it would be best for me to go back to the beginning,” he said. His palms pressed down onto the tabletop and he stood. He stalked over to the back door and he leaned against the frame a moment. “The strategy was never mine, but I doubted myself enough I agreed without question. When I arrived at the Well of Segais it was as I said; the passage was open and Nechtan was waiting, only he wasn’t alone. Eadbh…Dian was there also.”

He turned to look at me. I assumed he thought I’d be surprised. At this point how could I be? I met his eyes with a fairly flat stare indicating I wished him to continue. 

“The conversation we had, you and I, the one where I was voicing my doubts of being up to the task…that was the catalyst. No, I’m getting ahead of myself, but the interaction with them is so intertwined. I am not sure how to keep it in sequence.”

“I’ll figure it out. Please, just tell me what happened. More than anything I need to know what happened to you – to us. You became a completely different person.”  
He sighed again and turned away from me to grip the doorframe. “Yes, I did, but did so by design.”

“Yes, but I believed you explained that fairly well before and during my conversation with Dian about my origins.” 

“It was a lie.” 

“What?”

 ** _“It was a lie!”_**

After having asked him to speak plainly and simply he was confusing me again. What was a lie; my history or his? I could hear it in his voice, the anger, the guilt, the disappointment all aimed at himself. I stood and approached him timidly. I carefully took his hands in mine and he gaped at me as I did so. 

“Plainly, simply, one thing at a time,” I practically begged. “You went to the Well and found both Nechtan and Dian there…” 

He sighed once more and pulled his hands away from mine. “I started to inquire about your history but was asked by Dian what really was it I wanted. I found myself speaking my doubts about myself to them just as I did later with you. Nechtan specifically mentioned my initial trip to the Well when I was a child – done only to confirm my direct heritage to him. I had no idea just how much I resembled him. As was done after your initial encounter, I too, was made to forget.”  
He paused to look at me. So much pain in his eyes I had to fight both tears and throwing my arms around him. 

“But it wasn’t as I told you. Not all of it. They asked me if they could remove all those doubts and replace them, to make me more in the image of the Kenpachi if I would. Having never been in significant combat, I didn’t hesitate or question. The Spéir needed their Rófhéinní and nothing more. So together, the being capable of not just healing but manipulating anam and the being who protects and houses all knowledge worked in conjunction. They created that aggressive persona, the bestial creature I might have been, and overlay it, supplanting my real memories and experiences, and they specifically designed him - it - to be triggered only if you asked about the Well. So, when I said, even then, I felt as though there were two of me…Who I am now as I stand in front of you – it was like being put into a deep sleep. Very rare moments I was seeing out of my own eyes but saying and doing things I would never – a total abomination of myself.”

I nodded. “There were a few times I thought…when I collapsed after you bid me awaken and you lifted me to the bed, in my room the night before Elatha came, the hurt in your eyes when I called you Rófhéinní Síochánta…I thought I saw and felt you, but it was gone in an instant.” 

He closed his eyes a moment before continuing. “Yes, I remember. That was me. The me you know. But that’s what it was like, small flashes of awareness but I couldn’t ever regain control, couldn’t ‘wake up.’ Not until the task was done. They gave me the ability to do the same to you so when I told you to awaken, it was their will acting through me to overlay those false memories upon you as well. So everything you were told about me, and how I treated you while growing up it was all a lie.” He fell to his knees before me. “I betray your trust in me, your faith as both husband and Rófhéinní. I abused and hurt you. I accused you of acts I know were never committed.” 

My hand instinctively went to his head and stroked his hair. “What about me? How much of what was said of my story was a lie.” 

He looked up at me his eyes glassy. “Only where it involved me. You **_were_** created for Donn at his behest. The only thing Dian neglected to tell you at the time was he wasn’t working alone. Nechtan assisted him through the entire endeavor; the planning and process of making you. Though what Dian said of his hesitance to release you and his feelings for you was genuine. That is why when he released you, and after Donn was sealed in Tech Duinn he put you in the care of my family. Who else could protect you and raise you besides the Rófhéinní at the time and his Dara Muentoir? I never bore you any malice nor jealousy that you’d replaced my sister. Aisling’s path, like our twins, was never to be a warrior. When Eadbhárd told me you were special and destined for great things in the Spéir who was I, Príomh Múinteoir of Chéad Aicme or not, to question him? But he also knew, and whether it occurred totally naturally or because you and I both have so much of the Tuath in us, I would be drawn to you and grow to love you. And as you well know, I did. I know you’ve wondered why, when I was centuries further along in life, I agreed to the betrothal. Yes, it was duty. Yes, it was necessity for me to follow my parents’ wishes. But the real question is why would I not? As you learned and grew and surmounted every challenge there was nothing about you I didn’t adore. When you were young I fought it, knowing I should not have such feelings and why I showed such bias toward you in my training of you. So yes, I trained you hard. I hoped more times than I care to admit now you’d break and give up, beg for it to stop. But you never did. I tried more than once to involve myself with someone, but it was futile. No other woman was ever more than a temporary distraction.”

“But what about when it was postponed? I accepted the word of the Comhairle and never bothered to question.”

He moved and sat once more at the table before he continued. “That part of what he said was also truth. Our betrothal was supposed to remain secret until you were somewhat older, and any objections would be too late. No one knew who betray that to the Comhairle. For as many as were quietly elated regarding what such a match would bring there were others who were concerned in the opposite manner. With you so very special and powerful, permanently attaching you to the oldest of the Taisech families, our marriage posed a political threat. So as Dian said, he created An Roghnaithe and the responsibilities therein. Then history as we all know it. You and I grew cool, somewhat distant, and then the sokyoku fell.” 

I joined Tiarrh at the table and sat hard. Having been told the whole of the truth, I was able now to differentiate between my genuine memories and the implanted ones. I fought back the anger and resentment I felt – how many times had I acted in what I reasoned was the best course of action without consulting those I was making decisions for? He’d doubted himself, his ability to be what he believed he needed to be, so he chose a drastic method of action. Had I done differently when I had Kisuke erase me from the seireitei? Had I done differently making my agreement with Mayuri? I could not fault him for what he’d done. There wasn’t a place now to speculate what would have come of him choosing to face the incursion with his doubts in place. He’d fought viciously, as he’d wanted, with the clarity only hard bloodlust can bring. That result was what mattered. I closed my eyes, sighed, then told him just that. 

“So yes, you hurt me, but how many times have I hurt you in similar fashion?” I asked, not expecting or really wanting a reply. “You did what you felt needed to be done, just as I have done.” 

I looked up at him. His eyes stared at me disbelieving, but he just nodded. This wasn’t like when I was stranded in the seireitei, and completely tangled within. There wasn’t nearly a year of complicated events to talk through. The explanation and reasoning simple enough. But once again it would take some time and effort for us to become what we had been before his alteration. 

“It’s never too late to find it, macushla. Especially not undertaking that endeavor together,” he answered my thoughts with the words he’d used so very many years ago. 

My hands found his across the table. His fingers curved around mine easily. We spent the next few moments discussing Mairead and Donn and then our children. Tiarrh was able to provide a few more details about what the twins had done to me. He added that Ragnhailt’s return was subdued and somber. Like a sister Ichika stayed with her to comfort her and keep her from sinking into the sadness Mairead did. Eventually the conversation circled to the battle which brought a heavy sadness to his voice. He became eerily quiet, so I met his eyes. 

“It seemed wrong,” he choked, then looked back at me, “to perform deasghnátha adhlactha with you still incapacitated.” His eyes drifted to the floor. “The young dia bás, oifigeach, our loved ceannasaí…It may never have seemed so to you but, they were your parents too. And Dian.”

I was aghast. “Tiarrh it’s been a month! How, why would you let them linger?!” 

“We didn’t – not all of them. And it’s not what you’re thinking. The bodies have been interred, with one exception. But the rituals and traditions – those could not proceed without you.” 

I knew which body he’d omitted. Then it was my time to choke. “Where…” 

“He’s in your quarters in Chéad. That strange substance Captain Kotetsu put on Ruadhán, he’s encased in it.” 

“But with me still healing who’s been sitting with him awaiting deasghnátha adhlactha all this time?” 

Tiarrh’s mouth curved into a slight smile. “Nechtan mostly, but also the one who put him in stasis.”

I shook my head. Why in the world would Isane be sitting with my grandfather awaiting his funeral? Then the answer occurred to me and my eyes locked on Tiarrh’s. “How long has Urahara been in the Spéir?” 

Tiarrh’s smile grew. “In and out since shortly after the battle ended. That’s true for many of the shinigami as well.” 

That diverted my attention briefly. I blinked a few times before asking. “Mayuri?” 

Tiarrh sighed impatiently. “As I told him when he first set foot in the Spéir, private agreements you make utilizing your title, whether for the Spéir or not, are the only thing that surmounts the authority of my position. After conferring with Aisling, it was decided to merge Ochtu with Naoú. As repairs were underway he personally inserted himself and numerous members of his Division in the reconstruction and alteration of Ochtu. He’s been a bit – bristly – with Urahara about.”

I nodded. “That’s the one I’d chosen. Made the most sense to join the livestock with crop farming. Did Pilib argue at all?” 

“He said he’s already been working hand in hand with Naoú, so nothing would really change, other than technical things like living quarters and such.” 

I sighed and stood up. “Yes, I was distracting myself,” I said as I held my hand to Tiarrh. He moved next to me and encased my hand within his. “I told him as he died we would make and sing such songs for him even mortals will hear them. Let’s get to it then.” 

I couldn’t go see him, not even in stasis. I’d watched him die – the last pulses of his blood spilled out upon me. Instead I chose to throw myself into the revelry. The preparations to celebrate the lives we’d lost rather than the sorrow we felt at the emptiness their deaths left behind. While so many of them had been horrible and ugly, not a one had died dishonorably. Each one earning a place in Mag Mell or Tír na nÓg. Such beautiful irony that the Spéir felt alive to me for the first time in far too long as we were focused upon death, even more with shinigami participating.

Most of the arrangements were in place just awaiting implementation, but it still took a little more than a day to organize everything. The musicians were prepared for the odes and the laments. Far more food and drink than was present at my wedding was readied. Standing on the small dais before the logs and kindling that would be Dian’s pyre, I thanked everyone for their help in the battle and for their presence in wanting to celebrate the lives of the departed. Immediately the music began, and the drink flowed freely. This continued for three straight days and nights. 

The dawn was spectacular on the fourth day; brilliant deep pinks and purples that would slowly give way to gold. Tiarrh, Eighneachan, Donn, Nechtan, Shunsui and Kisuke bore Dian Cecht to the bier. The balance of dia bás, Tuath Dé, Fomor, and shinigami was overwhelming. Silently Urahara removed the layer of purified reishi. A voice began singing. My tears instantly overflowed when I saw, of all people, Yumichika standing alone dressed in a magnificent men’s formal kimono. I couldn’t understand the words through my sobbing. Captain Ōtoribashi played a whispering accompaniment. When he was done Dearbhla and others from Seachtú began a beautiful lament. Bearing torches, Tiarrh, Ruadhán, Ragnhailt, Sirideán, Maedóc and Mairead had circled the pyre with members of Dara and Naoú close by. Right as I was about to ignite the kindling at his feet, I felt a sensation similar to when Donn first appeared on the Roundhouse. 

There was a shimmering like when Donn opened his portal, but it was far brighter and shining. The person who stepped out was so plain it was almost amusing. Simple breeches and leine, in an unassuming not quite tan not quite brown. His shoulder length, unbound hair was grey as were his eyes. It took a few seconds, but I realized who this was. I was just about to express to everyone they had no need to fear this individual, something odd, but not really surprising happened. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” Kisuke said as he approached. 

Aed, overseer of Tír na nÓg, looked him over before responding. “Rather astonishing to see _**you**_ here.” 

“I wouldn’t willingly miss the final journey of an old friend,” Urahara countered. 

Aed made a hmmph sound then spoke a word I didn’t recognize. Slowly, what was Dian Cecht and Eadbhárd Giolla Bóinn separated. The shell we’d all known as a mentor and father-figure remined upon the pyre and the Tuatha Dé appeared next to Aed. Nechtan moved to join them. 

“It is time now brother, finally for you to rest and join those of us who remain,” Aed said looking at Dian. 

My Seanathair took all of us in. His eyes went wide when he saw Kisuke, but smiled and nodded, almost laughing, this time finally seeing what I had years before. Then his attention fell solely on me. “Everything I dreamed and more,” he asserted. “I could not be any prouder.” He looked at all of those gathered once again. “Of all of you. I can leave the Spéir in capable hands. My interventions are no longer required.” His eyes shifted quickly to my twin sons then rested upon me again. “I am ready.” 

Aed nodded then looked up at Nechtan questioningly. This, I was not expecting. 

“I will accompany you,” Nechatan stated flatly. “And I am taking my Well with me. I cannot trust it will not continue to be abused and polluted.” 

I started to protest, but he stepped close to me. “I do not fault you for your actions or decisions. All you did was to protect the Spéir and anam within. But freezing it all solid is the last I’m willing to accept. I’ve restored the woodlands that surrounded it, but I am retreating with it. Perhaps, one day, I will allow access again, but never again will it be from the means you know.” 

I couldn’t argue with him. He shouldn’t have to risk such an incursion again. I did have one question for him before he left. “Our hair,” I quipped tossing my head toward Renji, “Why did you seal and preserve it?” 

He chuckled. “The scrapper couldn’t get any real licks in. Wasn’t his fault he didn’t know who his opponent was. Had to test him somehow didn’t I? He never used it, he maintained and kept a sure path, and now it’s just a keepsake of a decision never made.”

“We got a taste of that potential decision from one of the Fomhóraigh creatures when it attacked us,” I explained. 

He just nodded. “And like an itch you can’t scratch it all felt wrong. You kept your feet on the sure path.” 

Unfortunately, Aed had grown impatient. He stated that they needed to be beyond the veil into Tír na nÓg before dawn totally turned to day. There was so much more I wanted to say to Dian but there was truly no reason for it. I could see in his eyes as he turned and moved toward the portal he knew what I was feeling. 

“Worry not,” Aed assured. “The might of the Tuath Dé will remain here always.” 

After those words the three of them stepped through the portal and they and it vanished. I felt Tiarrh’s hands come to my shoulders. I leaned back into him for a moment then moved to do what I’d started. The kindling caught and quickly spread. A combination of cheers and keening rang out that was soon overpowered by the deep thudding of bodhran and the song I’d promised him I had no idea anyone composed was being sung as a chant. My tears were spent, and I soon joined the dancing that commenced in response to the song. Music, food and drink continued until midday when the pyre had almost burned itself out. 

We said our farewells and thanks once more to House Urahara and the remainder of the shinigami, except for those still at work on Ochtu Aicme. Renji, Rukia and Ichika were the last to go. Knowing we would want a moment, Rukia took a protesting Ichika through the gateway. 

“I couldn’t have gotten through all this without you,” I said taking Renji’s hands in mine. “Words escape me.” 

He chuckled. “Don’t need ‘em. You gave me time to meet a son I didn’t know I had. There aren’t words to express the meaning in that.” He released a nervous sigh. “And about that…” 

“What the hell, Leasathair?!” I heard Ruadhán almost shout as he walked up next to me. “That’s mine to tell.” 

Renji shook his head. “We’ve got to find a better title.” 

Ruadhán cocked an eyebrow. “I am _**not**_ calling you Vice-Captain Abarai.” He paused, and an uncharacteristic sheepish expression crossed his face. “Until I have to that is.”

A wave of panic and anxiety swept over me. I should have expected this, but the thought never occurred to me. Suddenly I didn’t see a young man standing next to me, but a small boy too worried and terrified of his own power and spiorad chomhrac to even watch others train. Before I was aware they’d fallen I found myself blinking tears. I felt large, strong arms wrap around me from behind. I sank into Tiarrh’s embrace. 

“You’ve all discussed this already, I assume?” I asked. 

“Us and a no longer present other guilty party,” Tiarrh replied. 

Of course. Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku, who’d already made plans to abscond my two youngest children part-time to Hanataro. Damn you Kurosaki, if only you knew how far reaching your decisions would be. And damn you Sōsuke Aizen too while I was thinking such things. Part of the blame lays on you as well. Then I smiled. But I wouldn’t have the young man standing nearby if the Sokyoku hadn’t fallen. I sighed. 

I placed my hands upon Ruadhán’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Go, my son. Go be a shinigami. It too is part of who and what you are. We’ve taught you all we can here.” 

His eyes glassed up and he hugged me tight. “It won’t be forever.”

“I know.” I managed to choke out. I flapped my hand toward the gate at him before I started crying in earnest. 

He passed through the gateway right after. Renji strayed just another moment. “You’ve done me proud by him, Ciani. My turn.” 

I wiped my tears before hugging him. “I will hold you to that as a blood oath, Abarai.” 

He smiled then stepped toward the gateway. He paused mid-step to look over his shoulder at me when he realized I was being serious. A tinge of fear laced his eyes and he turned back toward the gate and stepped through. I spoke the words to close it and tossed myself at Tiarrh. 

“You do realize, if we weren’t working out the glitches in the communications system between here and the seireitei, I’d have put up more of a fight.” 

Tiarrh kissed the top of my head. “Of course I do. But somewhere over the course of all this our headstrong boy became a man, and it was ultimately his choice.” 

“Let’s go home, my love.” 

“Best thing I’ve heard all day, chuisele mo chroí.” 

 

**************************************************************************

Months later when it was time to check in with the twins’ progress I was in the communications center of Ochtu Aicme. I was still calling it that, much to Mayuri’s disgruntlement. It was a rare visit as Ruadhán accompanied his brothers. As much as he protested, Renji _**had**_ learned from our encounter with the creature, and had Ruadhán assigned to Division Eleven. Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were sufficiently kicking his ass and once again he was expressing his disappointment in not being allowed to join Division Six. Sirideán and Maedóc were progressing well under Hanataro and Captain Kotetsu’s tutelage. They tried to exhaust us all with excited stories, but I reminded them the would be home in a few days and could relate everything then. Mayuri’s patience about having his Division invaded wasn’t without limits. I watched all three of them as they left the room in Division Twelve. 

Akon returned to the screen. “So how is our Captain grumpypants today?” 

He choked back a laugh and grabbed his cigarette in his teeth to keep it from falling to the floor. “Subdued, mostly,” came the response. 

Abruptly Mayuri’s face appeared on the screen, far too large and close. “I am standing right here you know?!” he demanded.

“Yes, of course we knew,” I replied. “That’s why we said it.”

He released a noise of disgust and started to stalk out of the room, I assumed to return to his lab. “The report you wanted will be coming through when I’m done,” I stated.  


Kurotsuchi halted his retreat. “Your offspring have left,” he said without turning to look at me. “I would say that means you’re done yes?” 

I giggled. “Have a day Akon.” 

He just nodded, and the screen went dark. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Captain?” Akon queried after the commincation was terminated. 

Captain Kurotsuchi sighed impatiently. “Yes, what is it?”

“I thought you said you were going to tell her about the other doorways.”


End file.
